Weak
by tiffywa
Summary: In which Klaus has an epiphany and eats his own words. All that stands between him and happiness is some ill-timed unfinished business and his worst enemy; himself. Set twenty years after TVD s8ep16 & TO s4ep3. Klaroline with hints of Delena, Beremy, Haylijah & others. COMPLETE!
1. I'm weak!

**UPDATE 02/19/18: In the process of going back through the chapters and editing a bit. This is my first real multi-chapter fanfiction and I want it to be as good as I can possibly make it.**

 **Weak**

 **Summary: In which Klaus has an epiphany and eats his own words.**

 **A/N: I wanted to stay as close to canon as possible, but the season 4 finale of TO kinda throws a wrench in anything canon.**

 **So this takes off after TO season 4ep3 & TVD S8ep16 + 20 years in the future. None of the nonsense with The Hollow, Hope grew up to be a lovely teenager with all her aunts and uncles.**

* * *

 _ **I'm weak!  
**_ _ **What's wrong with that?**_

"Where are you going, Niklaus?"

Elijah stepped around the corner; catching his younger brother sneaking out the door at an ungodly hour.

Klaus stiffened and turned to his brother. "Elijah." He greeted.

Elijah crossed his arms over his tailored suit, "Are you going to make me ask again?"

"You're not my keeper." Klaus grated. "I'll be back tomorrow night."

"What should I tell Hope?" Elijah asked. In the past 17 years since Hope's birth, Klaus had tried to change his behavior. Still prone to temper tantrums and the occasional murder from some ignorant being who dared threaten his family, but no more power hungry plots and mass murder. Hope was an amazing influence on her father. The seventeen year old was the spitting image of her father. Klaus couldn't be more proud of his trifling -werewolf, witch, and vampire. She was an overachiever; had to be the best at everything, which is why she was graduating high school a year early three days from now. "She'll never forgive you if you miss her graduation."

"I'll be back in plenty of time. I'm just going to retrieve something that should've been mine years ago."

Elijah frowned, afraid Klaus was going to do something rash and ruin all his hard work towards being a better father and brother. "Niklaus, you can't possibly leave on that note. What am I supposed to make of it?"

"Make whatever you want of it." Growled the hybrid, "You're supposed to believe the best of me, or was this past twenty years a rouse?"

"I apologize, brother." Replied Elijah, "It's habit after a thousand years."

Klaus nodded. It was for him too; everyday was a battle. Being one way for a thousand years didn't just change overnight. He felt guilty for snapping at his brother, a feat in its own. "I understand, Elijah. I'm ashamed to admit I've had an epiphany only just now."

"Oh?"

Klaus sighed, leaning against the door frame. "You're going to just love this."

Elijah smirked. "I can't if you won't explain yourself. Hope may be able to read minds, but I don't possess that ability."

Klaus grimaced, remembering his recent conversation with his daughter over her invasion of privacy.

* * *

 **Two months ago...**

"Dad, who is Caroline Forbes?" Asked Hope, smiling sweetly at her father.

Klaus was at a loss of words at the sudden question. Should he lie? He knew none of his family would've dare to reveal her identity, and even if Caroline had been mentioned, Rebekah was the only one who had an idea about his feelings. He didn't talk about her either -it was easier for him that way-, so how did his clever daughter find out?

"No one told me," Hope continued, "You called out for her in your sleep last night."

Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Reading minds in an invasion of privacy, love."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But you did call out for her. I asked Aunt Bekah about it, but she said I should ask you."

He muttered, "That's unbelievable."

"What?"

"Nothing, love." Answered Klaus. "She's an old friend."

Hope grinned, "So you were _dreaming_ about an old friend?"

"Not that kind of dream." Growled Klaus. "I'm going to kill Kol for corrupting you."

"Please." Hope rolled her eyes. "Rebekah had already corrupted me when I was 12." At her father's murderous look, Hope backtracked, "Kidding! Mom gave me the 'birds and bee's' talk when I got my period." She wasn't above embarrassing her father with her growing body to change the subject.

And right on queue, Klaus immediately looked uncomfortable.

The teen giggled. "So this Caroline Forbes, is she in the running to be my step mother?" Her dad was the only one in her immediate family without a special someone. As she'd grown older, she had begun to realize that her father was...unhappy. Though he'd never admit it, Hope caught him watching her mom and Elijah sometimes with a hopeless expression.

"I've went one thousand, one hundred and three years without getting a ball and chain, I think I can go a thousand more."

Hope rolled her eyes. "I don't believe that anymore that you do." She grew serious. "I want you to be happy, Dad. If this Caroline Forbes can make you happy, then you've got my approval."

* * *

 **Present**

"Do you remember what I said about love being a vampire's greatest weakness?" Klaus asked.

Elijah nodded, "If I remember correctly, you said, 'Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak. We do not care and we do not feel."

Klaus glared at Elijah. "A simple paraphrase would've been sufficient." His brother arched his brow and Klaus continued, "I've worked hard being my definition of strong for a thousand years. I grow exceedingly tired of it. Hope is almost ready to go off to college and where does that leave me? You, Bekah, and Kol are happily off with your better halves."

"You're lonely." Concluded Elijah. "What's any of this have to do with you taking off in the middle of the night?"

Klaus avoided his brother's searching gaze, not denying his accusation. "I long for a companion." He finally admitted.

"Niklaus, who could you possibly be 'retrieving'?"

Klaus grabbed his cellphone and slipped into his back pocket. "I don't have time for this. My flight leaves in twenty-five minutes." He wanted to tell Elijah everything, but old habits died hard and his paranoia sealed his mouth shut.

The suit-loving Original followed him onto the porch. "Brother, wait. Think calmly about this. At least tell me where you're going."

"Mystic Falls."

"Why would you go back to that dreadful little town? Who could be..? Hm."

The hybrid paused at the door to his vehicle, wondering if he had figured it out yet. Elijah peered at him, considering his brother as if for the first time. "The blonde you danced with repeatedly. What was her name? Caroline Forbes? Yes, that's it. Your heartrate increased when I said her name."

"Congratulations, brother." Klaus sneered. "You've won a new car."

"Didn't she marry Stefan Salvatore?"

The black plastic door handle cracked under the hybrid's white-knuckled grip. "She was widowed soon after the nuptials." he replied causally, no emotion in his voice.

Elijah was surprised, Klaus had hidden it well. "I was under the impression she disliked you exponentially." He'd always thought Camille had reminded him of someone and now that he could put it all together, it looked like his brother had found an weak imitation to stifle the loneliness. Though it started out as a lovely distraction for an aching heart, Klaus had come to care for Camille and mourned her death as a lover would. It all made sense now.

Klaus smirked, "Let's just say she's the queen of playing hard to get. On our excursion to gloat on Katerina's deathbed, I may have run into her and obtained her reluctant confession."

Elijah checked his watch, "You should get going then. I imagine she'll take a little convincing."

"Right." Klaus picked his keys up. "Oh, Elijah? If you so much as whisper the phrase 'I told you so', I will gut you with a dagger and leave you to rot for a minimum of fifty years."

Elijah smiled at his brother, "I wouldn't dream out if, Niklaus. Hurry home."

* * *

Caroline ignored the indignant screeches of her girls fighting over clothes and straightened her button up blouse. "No Magic!" She called, hoping to avoid another extreme cat fight between the two 15 year old sisters. Caroline never had any siblings and was still surprised about some of the things her girls would fight over. It started with pacifiers and had now escalated to clothes and the occasional boyfriend.

The blonde vampire checked her watch. "Ugh." She grumbled. "Late." Personally, Caroline hated wearing watches, what was the point when her iPhone was always close by? But since her girls were almost her age physically, she tried to dress as an older woman would. Josie and Lizzie had been aware of her undead status for many years now, but the outside world was another matter. It grated her nerves when strangers assumed they were sisters.

Since opening the Salvatore Boarding House for the Young & Gifted ten years ago, Caroline had 58 full time students at the moment, but the applications kept pilling in. They'd have to expand soon. She hired a capable staff and a few close friends to help run the school. They all were aware of the supernatural if not supernatural themselves. Being the owner/administrator, Caroline oversaw everything going on. She kept very busy, busy enough to not remind herself how lonely she was.

Her girls were growing up and becoming independent adults; mom was no longer a cool person to hang out with. She often found herself in her master bedroom in front of a cozy fire with a steamy romance novel and a glass of white wine. Alaric always offered to cook dinner for her, but honestly evening meals mostly were a wine glass of warmed AB+ followed by a glass of actual wine.

Alaric lived off campus, within 10 minute distance to S.B.H., Josie and Lizzie spent most weekends with him. He was an awesome father to the girls and a great teacher. What started as a tentative friendship all those years ago had evolved into a unbreakable bond. Alaric was her rock, plain and simple. But that's where the relationship ended. As a young, healthy vampire, Caroline had certain needs, even more so than the horny teens currently enrolled in her school. A fling here or there seemed to quell her needs for the time being, but she never felt completely satisfied; like a gaping hole in her life she just couldn't fill.

"Girls!" Caroline shouted, "I'm late for a faculty meeting, you both have class in 30 minutes!" She shouldered her purse and pocketed her cell. She heard a muffled, " _Okay!_ " replied with a little too much attitude for Caroline's liking. She opened the door to her room, the bustle of the other students getting ready for classes overloaded her supernatural hearing for a second. "Mrs. Gilbert will tell me if you're late!"

"We get it, Mom!" Called Lizzie, a.k.a. Caroline's mini me.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "See you at lunch, love you both!"

"'Bye!"

"It's not cool to tell your mom you love her." quipped Caroline, she closed her door and took the stairs down to the first level, where most of the classrooms were located.

"Care!"

Caroline turned toward the voice of one of her best friends, Bonnie Gilbert. With the help of magic and great genes, the Bennett witch had aged little -if any at all. She had grown her hair back out and let the chocolate locks curl down her back. She was dressed in a flattering gray dress suit with a white button up. Bonnie and Jeremy had been married for 6 years and had an adorable little warlock named Grayson Rudy Gilbert, whom had a little sister on the way.

"Just who I was looking for!" Exclaimed the blonde, "Wanna grab some coffee on the way to the meeting?"

Bonnie stroked her protruding stomach, "Ugh, no. It gives me awful heartburn."

Caroline pouted, "Then I have nothing to say to you." Bonnie chuckled and Caroline grinned in return. "Will you tell them I'll be there as soon as I get a cup? You can start without me."

Bonnie nodded, "Sure."

Caroline watched her friend waddle away with a depressed sigh. She wanted to be happily married with 2.5 kids...well, she had the two kids, anyway. Her girls were everything to her, but Caroline was lonely. She wanted a meaningful relationship where she didn't have hide herself; vampirism side and all. Not many options popping up there. Any vampires she encountered were semi-evil or taken and she couldn't bring herself to date a human. Why set herself up for heartache? She'd had enough of it in her lifetime.

Her cell rang in her pocket as she made her way into the kitchen and began making a cup of delicious bean water. A glance at the screen revealed 'Elena Salvatore' was calling. "Hello?"

"Caroline!" Came the frantic voice of her other best friend, Elena, "Have you seen John? He didn't come home last night."

Caroline peered through the kitchen two-way mirror into the dining room. There sat the smirking little shit that looked like a love child between Jeremy and Damon. John Renly Salvatore was going to be the reason Elena had a cardiac infarction. Caroline knew he'd be trouble since she saw that toothless lopsided smile when he was 4 months old, and that was after he kept trying to breastfeed _her_ anytime she held him.

 _Little Shit._

"I'm looking at him, right now." Answered Caroline. "He's chatting up Amelia, probably stayed in her room last night - _which is not allowed_." She ground out. They both were dog food.

Elena let out a relived sigh, "Thank god."

"I'll send him home." Said Caroline. "Crying or not, I haven't decided."

Elena laughed, her eldest and Caroline had never gotten along well. John was too much like his father, Damon. "Be easy on him, Care. You were sixteen once."

"Actually, I'll be seventeen until I die." Caroline reminded her, "Whenever that is."

"I know, I know. Listen, I'll see you tonight, at the Grill, right?" Elena replied, "If we miss another G.N.O., I might die."

"Yes, Bonnie already cancelled though. Just me and you." Caroline chit chatted for a few more minutes and said her goodbyes.

With narrowed eyes, Caroline entered the dining room; most of her students were talking happily and eating breakfast.

John immediately stopped flirting with Amelia when he caught site of Caroline stalking towards him. He tried to seem unafraid, but Caroline could hear his heart thumping quickly. _Good._

"Caroline!" He called as she approached and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're looking quite lovely this morning." He had the same crooked smile and cocky attitude as his father, but Elena's doe eyes looked back at her with mirth.

The werewolf Amelia shot her a dirty look. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes. "It's Mrs. Salvatore during school hours to you, John." _Little shit!_ "You both are well aware of the rules; no one who isn't enrolled here is allowed to stay the night, and definitely not two underage teenagers. This is the last straw." She addressed the teenage boy, "Go home, you're not allowed back on school grounds during classes. Your mother is waiting."

"Seriously?" Snapped Amelia, jumping from her seat. The young lady was always on the edge of a rage; the common traits of a teenage werewolf. Amelia was sent here by her rich parents from New York after she'd accidentally triggered her curse, they thought the county side would help calm her down. No progress on that in the six months since she'd been enrolled. She was a firecracker ginger with short strawberry blonde hair cropped at her shoulders and large hazel eyes that remained narrowed with irritation. Her heart shaped face was covered in freckles, probably what attracted John to her in the first place; she was beautiful. "When will I get to see him?!" She demanded.

Caroline rounded on her, "And for you, Amelia. I will be calling your father."

Amelia's eyes flashed gold the second before she struck. Caroline had been caught off guard when she felt the burn on the werewolf's teeth sink into her wrist.

The remaining students screamed and fled.

Caroline gasped and ripped the girl from herself, her face transforming with her vampiric features before she could control it. She grabbed Amelia by the shoulders and forced her to meet her red tinted gaze. The girl didn't look a bit regretful, but she was just a child and her heart was beating quickly -scared of Caroline's morphed features. "Go to you room, young lady!"

John had remained nearby and urged his girlfriend to go. He turned toward Caroline. "Are you okay?" He asked tentatively.

Caroline let out a bark of laughter, swaying on her feet. "Apparently werewolf venom with a pedigree works quickly." And the world went black.

* * *

 **So there's no confusion, I went back and combined Chapters 1 & 2\. I had always meant to do this. Chapters will vary in length, just depends on how I feel about my stopping points.**

 **Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Tiffywa~**


	2. Mercy!

**Weak**

 **Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and favs/follows! You all keep me writing! Please excuse the mistakes, I'll edit them later. Enjoy the next chapter in our story!**

* * *

 ** _Please_**  
 ** _have mercy on me_**

Klaus stepped on the curb of the outside the airport with a grim smile. It was now or never. He slide his iPhone out of his pocket and wasn't surprised to see a text from his daughter, Hope.

 _Call me as soon as you land! ASAP!_

Klaus immediately dialed his daughter. It rang a few times before she answered, "Dad?"

"Is everything alright, Hope?" He demanded, worried someone had found out about his absence and used it to their advantage.

"Can you tell me what this Caroline Forbes looks like that you're off to see?"

Klaus glared at nothing particular. "I thought you were in danger. Why are you asking this?"

"Someone _is_ in danger!" Snapped Hope, in a rare show of attitude towards her father. "I just don't recognize her."

"I haven't seen her in years." Klaus explained, imagining her face. It was oval shaped with unflawed, pleasing even features. Perfectly symmetrical. Her skin was as fair as her blonde hair and just as sun-kissed. She had beautiful almond shaped eyes were the color of a clear blue sky and fringed with dark lashes. Her nose was straight and narrow, just above her impeccable curved pale pink lips.

"Ew, Dad, okay, I get that you think she's hot."

Klaus frowned. Had he said that out loud? "Is she in danger?" He was about an hour away from the Salvatore Boarding house, but he would use his hybrid speed if necessary.

"These vision are new to me, Aunt Freya has only just begun helping me decipher them, but this one was clear as day. I don't know if it's past or present, but Caroline is bitten by a werewolf pup. Aren't werewolf bites deadly to normal vampires?"

"Yes, love. Thank you for informing me."

Hope sighed, "I love you, Dad. Text me later."

"You can count on it." Klaus smiled, "Always and forever." He ended the call and pocketed his cell phone. Not even making sure no one was watching, he burst force with all his strength.

* * *

"Caroline?"

Caroline tried to open her eyes to whomever was calling her name, but she was so tired. It felt like she was fighting to get through maple syrup.

"Caroline, if you can hear me wiggle your fingers."

She recognized the voice of Alaric. Caroline finally cracked open her left eye to see Alaric holding at her left hand. She curled in her pointer, ring, and pinkie finger.

"You're awake." Alaric rolled his eyes and threw her hand down. "And still a smartass. You must be feeling better."

Caroline opened her eyes and giggled -immediately regretting it. "Ow."

"That's what you get for flipping me the bird like a seventeen year old. _Oh wait_ -" Alaric smiled at her. "I'm glad you're awake. The girls have been worried."

With the assistance of her co-parent, Caroline sat up in her bed. Alaric fluffed the pillow behind her. "Thank you." Said Caroline, she gripped her aching wrist. She was glad to see it almost fully healed. "Did the girls siphon me?"

"Just Josie, Lizzie was beside your bed the whole time. I told them to go have lunch, I'd make sure to tell them as soon as you woke."

Caroline nodded. "The girls are a big help when you have eleven young werewolves with anger issues." Her brain pictured the other 'cure' to a werewolf bite, but pushed it away. She didn't have time to deal with all the emotions that she felt whenever she thought of The Original Hybrid.

Alaric nodded. "You should completely healed in less than an hour. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and rest?"

Caroline studied her friend and co-parent. Alaric had aged a little in the last 10 years; more crinkles showed around his eyes and a few gray hairs streaked through his usual brown locks, but he was still a handsome bachelor. In a perfect world, Caroline would've liked nothing better than to have fallen in love with the father of her children and live happily ever after. But she'd fell in love Stefan and didn't regret a moment of it. Maybe someday Alaric and her could find love again, just not with each other.

"You know better." She quipped. "I've already missed half the day and a meeting." She moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Alaric helped her stand on slightly wobbly feet.

Alaric steadied her. "You're still very weak from the bite and the siphoning. At least sit during your next class."

Caroline let go of him and stood by herself. "I've got Art Class with in an hour with fifth graders, I think I'll be okay."

"Sometimes I wonder where Lizzie and Josie get their stubbornness." Alaric joked. He hugged Caroline and waved goodbye. "I'll see you later. And you're always welcome at my place for dinner."

"Thanks, Ric." Caroline moved to look at herself in the mirror by her bedroom door. Her face was a little pale but otherwise everything looked normal. She sighed, realizing she was starving. She'd never got a chance to add the sweet red addition to her coffee this morning.

Oh well, class began in a little less than an hour and she needed to have everything prepared. She grabbed her cell and texted her girls a quick message, _I feel great! Thank you girls. I've got class so I'll see you at dinner this evening xo, Mom_

As a role model, she knew she had to show her students and her girls to keep persevering. And nothing kept Caroline Forbes from continuing on.

* * *

Klaus arrived on the grounds of the Salvatore Boarding House for the Young and Gifted approximately twenty-six mins later. A new record for him. He breathed deeply, taking in all the new scents around him. He smelled many vampires, witches, werewolves and other creatures he couldn't put his finger on.

He listened for any sounds of panic but here nothing that suggested someone had been bitten by a werewolf.

 _"Mix your colors to get the shade you want..."_

Klaus recognized Caroline's voice. It was like a cool waterfall after years of thirst. He couldn't wait to see her after all these years. It was glaringly obvious that he hadn't been this excited in many years. Had she changed any? Or was she the same woman he'd fallen in love with? It was time to see.

Klaus sped closer to the school and paused right outside the front doors, listening for her voice again.

 _"Cameron, you do not have a black soul. Please stop using that as an excuse to paint everything black."_

Klaus smirked, she was teaching an art class. How interesting. It sounded like she was outside around the side of the house. He couldn't walk fast enough. He was thrilled, yet nervous. What if she threw him out on site? He'd promised never to return her and she hadn't shown up on his door yet. Maybe it was still too soon for the baby vampire. At the very least, he'd still like to make sure she was alright. Hope's vision could've been in the near future.

He finally found an outdoor patio with about 10 children sitting with their easels, all looking forward at their teacher.

Klaus followed their glazes...and was awe-struck. It felt like his breath had been stolen from his lungs. Caroline stood at the head of their class with her easel facing the students. She was busy explaining her shading technique and hadn't even noticed him standing off the side in plain view. She was turned lightly to the side, so he couldn't see her full profile, but he could see how beautiful she still was. Had he expected any different? She would be this breath-taking forever. Her blonde hair was still the same color and curled gently around her face and down her back; it was a touch longer as well. Her flawless face was perfect for cupping and drawing close for a kiss.

Caroline straightened and turned back toward the class with a beautiful smile on her face. Klaus could swear someone punched him in the stomach. This was just too much, it had been too long. Just the sight of her cause his heart to stutter and speed up. The ever present ache he'd felt in his heart had already waned to nothing.

His path were very clear to him now. He would do whatever it took to posses that woman.

* * *

Caroline knew the moment something was amiss during her class, besides her weakened state, she had a sixth sense that she was been watched.

Which was really dumb. She was teaching art class, hopefully all of her students were watching her. At least they better be. She turned around to display her work with a smile, "See? Simple."

Her class looked skeptical.

"It's just a little angle and shad-"

Caroline noticed movement out the corner of her eyes. It looked like someone had been standing there watching them.

She narrowed her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd put the fear of God in some weirdo trying to spy on her students. "I just remembered I left some paint in my car." She explained to her class, "Practice shading and I'll be right back to check your progress."

She could feel the excitement of her class at the prospect of being left alone, she set her paint brush down and rounded on them with her finger pointing in their general direction. "If I come back and _anything_ is out of place, I will make you do an essay on 16th century art forms for the next week." She hissed. They all nodded. _Good._ "I'll be right back." She hoped over the railing on took off as fast as she could. She heard her students gasp with awe at her show of speed.

Caroline rounded the corner and found her target and advanced on Dead-man Walking, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed the weirdo against the rough brick of the outside wall; lifting him above her with ease.

In her full vampiric glory, Caroline barred her fangs and hissed, "Who are y- Klaus!" She dropped the Original Hybrid as fast as she'd grabbed him. She couldn't believe he'd let her manhandle him!

Niklaus Mikaelson rubbed his throat and smirked at her. "Hello, love."

* * *

 **Whatcha think? Will Caroline kick him out? Will Klaus confess his love finally? Will there be sexy times? (God, I hope so!) See what happens in the next chapter! Leave me a review!**

 **Tiff-wa~**


	3. Symphony

**Weak**

 **Chapter 3**

 **A/N: OMG 32 followers? Thank you all so much! And everyone that faved and reviewed too! Love you guys! I can't believe I'm updating 4 days later. I'm spoiling you guys! As always, excuse the mistakes.**

* * *

 ** _I just wanna be part_**  
 ** _of your symphony_**

Klaus smirked at Caroline's shocked face. "You know me, sweetheart. I love rough foreplay."

Caroline's mind instantly went back to that afternoon in the woods; Klaus had indeed been very rough…and she'd loved it! "Did you come all this way to be a pervert?" she snapped, cheeks blushing prettily. Before he could reply, she continued, "And what are you doing spying on my students?!"

Klaus stepped closer to the baby vampire. "It was more like observing you." He raked his eyes down her lovely form and didn't reveal his reason for the visit yet, as it seemed that she hadn't been bitten by a werewolf.

She eyed him warily. "Stalking, you mean?" Klaus hadn't changed a bit though his dark blonde curls had grown out and styled on top of his head. He wore his customary dark Henley, jeans, and necklaces. And how could she forget that dimpled smirk? Her heart raced at the sight of it, making her scowl.

Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Now, Caroline, what really has upset you so much? Surely not the sight of me. What are you afraid of? My bite? I am feeling a bit peckish." He snapped his teeth. "I'll have you know it can be as pleasing as it is painful. Just a bit of my blood in your system and you won't feel anything but pleasure."

Caroline refused to let Klaus intimidate her, she held her ground and looked him right in the eyes. "I bet I could make my bite hurt _you_." She poked him in the chest for good measure. The blonde watched him look at her finger intently, then when she met his gaze, her heart flip-flopped in her chest. Golden irises stared back at her heatedly and a set of double fangs sharpened in his smirking mouth.

Lightening would strike her down right now if she didn't admit he turned her on. At that moment, Caroline knew she had been too long without sex. Jumping Klaus would not be a good idea, but her body was cried out, _Me Want!_

"I would love for you to try." He rasped, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

Caroline could feel how much he would 'love for her to try' against her stomach. She gripped his shoulders, torn between shoving him off and pulling him closer. Oh god, this was bad. Klaus was staring at her lips like he wanted to kiss her and Caroline didn't know how she could resist him if he did. She felt her fangs drop in her mouth.

"Oh!" She gasped and tried to cover her mouth. This had never happened before. She'd never shared a sexy vampire kiss, was it even possible? Wouldn't their fangs bang against each other? Why was she even entertaining the thought! Kissing Klaus was a bad idea! Bad body, stop softening for his touch!

"Now, love." Klaus crooned, "Don't be ashamed." He lowered her hands and grasped the back of her neck, bringing her closer.

Caroline's heart was thumping so loud she couldn't hear anything. Klaus was invading every part of her; his face, his smell, his touch. It was like a drug. "We can't-"

"Just need a taste, love." he murmured at her lips. Klaus' full lips covered her own, massaging hers lightly. She felt his fangs brush against hers and tingles shot through her body like lightening. She couldn't stop the moan from erupting from her throat. Klaus took the opportunity to slip his tongue against hers and began stroking her to a fever pitch.

In her hazy brain, Caroline realized this was the best kiss she'd had in a long time. Just how hard up was she? She knew kissing Klaus would come with strings she wasn't willing to pay for. His dark obsession was legendary, but her body demanded _more_ so she sucked his bottom lip in her mouth and bit hard.

She distantly heard Klaus groan, but the taste of his blood in her mouth was like liquid power. It tasted unlike anything she's had before. He'd fed her his blood before but she'd been too far gone by werewolf venom to taste it. She sucked his lip greedily.

Klaus pulled back from the earth-shattering kiss and peered at Caroline. She was so beautiful with her flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, and tiny feminine fangs. He knew this woman was meant for him. She made him feel unlike any other, but how to convince her that he was a worthy man? She was obviously still attracted to him, but he knew that wasn't enough to lure her into his arms. Caroline would never accept him unless she loved him. Maybe if he confessed his feelings..?

"Caroline-"

The lust addled fog lifted from Caroline's brain. "My class!" She exclaimed and flashed in the direction she'd come from.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Caroline's class were right where she'd left them; in their seats and painting away. She ignored her thrumming body and walked around, commenting on her student's work.

"Gray is a start. Good job, Cameron."

"Good job Lilly, perfect."

"That's awesome!"

She was so pleased with their work she decided to reward them. "Class?" She called as she walked to the front of the area. She noticed Klaus leaning against the rails watching her with his hungry gaze. "You all have done an amazing job so as a reward, you may leave early today!"

The children grinned at each other and began gathering their supplies. A few girls stayed behind to tell Caroline goodbye. She turned on the outdoor sink so she could wash the brushes and begin cleaning up.

Silently, Klaus began helping her clear the area away. Caroline couldn't keep her eyes from straying to him. What could he possibly want? Why was he here? That kiss had forever her ruined other kisses. For a second there, she felt _joy_. Never had a kiss completely satisfied her womanly urges and her vampiric ones as well.

Klaus kept stealing glances at her too; trying to judge her flighty-ness. Maybe he shouldn't have kissed her like that so soon. He was over a thousand years old and this baby vampire made him feel like a randy teenager. Where was his epic control now?

"Why are you here, Klaus?" She finally asked. Her arms crossed her chest, preparing to send the Original packing.

Klaus seemed to think about his answer for a moment. "Hope had a vision of you." Omitting the truth wasn't as bad as lying, right? He'd eventually explain his feelings to her and his hope for the future

"She has visions?"

He nodded, "On and off. She's still learning to decipher them."

"What was this vision about?"

"She saw you getting bit by a young werewolf."

Caroline didn't realized she was holding her breath. She deflated and sighed. "Oh good." There was nothing more ominous than someone having a creepy vision about yourself.

"Good?" Klaus repeated, giving her a hard stare. "What could possibly be good about dying from werewolf venom?"

Part of herself whispered that he'd subjected it to her as well _._ Caroline could tell she angered him, but she didn't know where this outrage was coming from. "Klaus-"

He stalked up to her. "I won't hear of it!" He grabbed her hand and place it on his heart. "I'd rip out my own heart, before I'd let anything happen to you."

Caroline jerked her hand away and stepped back. "Now wait a minute!" Her heart was tingling from his confession. "I was bitten earlier today and I'm fine! So just back off!"

The hybrid's anger dissipated as quickly as it came. "I see." He said. "How is it that you're healthy?"

"Lizzie and Josie's mother was a witch in the Gemini Coven." Klaus had heard of them. She continued, "They were born without magic, but the ability to siphon it. And a werewolf bite is basically magic so they siphon the magic away and wa-la! Good as new." She showed him hand that was completely healed.

"Interesting. So my blood isn't the only cure."

"Nope." Replied the blonde, she fought her urge to smile at him -and failed. "Did you come all this way to save me?" Klaus couldn't help but to smile back and Caroline felt like she'd been robbed of breath. Niklaus Mikaelson was too handsome for his own good, much less hers.

Klaus took her hand and kissed it. "You know I'd do anything for you, love."

The feeling of those lips on her bare hands reminded her of that amazing kiss earlier; she felt herself blush. "That's...surprisingly sweet, Klaus." She admitted, "What happened to me being 'collateral damage'?"

"You know you've been much more than that since that night." He answered simply, honestly. "We should talk about it over dinner."

"You want to catch up?"

"I'd love to know what you've been up to, sweetheart. I hear those girls of yours are going to be heartbreakers."

Caroline thought for moment. What could it hurt? It was really nice to see him again. She'd just have to apologize to Elena about skipping out on their girls night out. "Fine."

Klaus grinned from ear to ear.

"But!" Continued Caroline. "We're not going out. I have a perfectly good phone to order take-out and an nice little two-seater bench and table in my room we can eat at." The 'cat ate the canary' smirk Klaus gave her at the mention of staying in her bedroom made her heart beat quickly. "I have too much work to do this evening so we can chat over dinner." She quickly added, "And in case you've forgotten, I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Klaus took her hand and led her back towards the door to the SBH. "Well that's why I like you, love."

* * *

 **Show of hands who liked it? Review and let me know! Next chapter is date night!**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	4. No Promises

**Weak**

 **Chapter 4**

 **A/N: Largest chapter so far! Light smut to follow! Thanks to all who faved, followed, and reviewed! Please excuse the mistakes.**

* * *

 _ **Promise me  
No promises**_

Elizabeth Saltzman, or as she preferred to be called; Lizzie, glared at her twin sister. She was trying to study but Josie made it impossible to concentrate with her cell phone whistling with an incoming text message repeatedly. She tried to re-read the same passage in her biology book three times before she slammed it shut and turned toward her sister with a venomous look.

Josie paused mid-bite of her chocolate candy bar and looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Wha?" she asked with a mouthful of sugary chocolate.

"Who are you texting?" snapped Lizzie. "I can't study for that sound!" She snatched the chocolate bar from her sister and tossed it into the bin a few tables over.

"Hey!" protested Josie.

"Now we're equally annoyed." Replied Lizzie. "Who're you texting anyway?"

Josie glared back at her twin. "None-ya."

"If you don't tell me, I'll tell mom and dad about your little secret obsession."

"You wouldn't!" cried Josie. "We pinky promised never to tell a soul."

"In this, I am a savage. Now spill."

Josie smirked, envisioning her sister's reaction "John Salvatore." She answered finally.

Lizzie gasped. "You slut. He's dating Amelia!"

"I'm kidding!" Josie giggled. "A total hottie I met online. He lives in town."

"Oh. Does he go to Mystic Falls High School?"

"Um, no…"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "Okay, you either start talking or I'm going to straight to Mom and telling her about your obsession with Jeremy Gilbert."

"I'm _never_ telling you a secret again." vowed Josie. "He's not from around here, he graduated high school last year in Louisiana."

"You mean he's nineteen?! How long have you been talking to this stranger?" Lizzie demanded.

Josie rolled her dark brown eyes, "Stop, mom. We've been talking for about six months."

"Six months!" exploded Lizzie. "How come I didn't know? We're basically attached at the hip!"

"We've been dating for the past three…" continued Josie, in a small voice.

Lizzie grabbed her bag and started stuffing her textbooks into it. "I'm telling Mom your dating a pervert on the internet."

Josie grabbed her sister before she could escape. "No wait, please!" She peered into Lizzie's blue eyes. "He sent me a p.m. after he'd like all my selfies on instagram. He was cute and said he was from this area. That's all it was at first but after we had that huge fight a couple months ago he was the only one I could talk to about it. We started talking daily and facetiming at least once a week, so when he asked me to be his girlfriend I accepted but I told him we couldn't tell anyone until I turned sixteen."

Lizzie nodded, but still unsure about all this. "Have you met him?"

Josie blushed. "He works at The Grill. We haven't officially met but we've seen each other."

"We have dinner there every Friday. Have I seen him?" Lizzie asked. They always had dinner with their mom there before she took them to their dad's house.

"Yes." She admitted. "He's the bus boy."

Lizzie thought back to their dinners, she never really noticed an older boy working at The Grill. The restaurant served alcohol so they didn't really hire anyone under twenty-one. She did recall her sister blushing at a guy, but she couldn't quit place his face. "Was he the one with the black beanie on that you were smiling at?"

"That's him." Answered the brunette. "Liam Deveaux."

Lizzie immediately searched for him on her facebook account. She pulled up his picture. A dark-skinned boy grinned back at her. His features weren't anything to write home about but he was handsome enough. He had a killer jaw-line. "Well...he doesn't look like a serial killer." She admitted. Lizzie needed to meet this guy and judge for herself. "Good news, you're going to be officially introduced this evening."

* * *

In a dark hotel room, an iPhone lit up will a new message. The owner picked it up and read the message aloud. "Sister wants to meet, you working tonight?"

A slow smile split his face and he replied quickly. _Looking forward to it 😉_ He locked the cell phone and laid back on the bed. "I'll have my revenge on Klaus sooner than expected."

* * *

Caroline watched Klaus look around her office; he studied her wedding photo for a few minutes before placing it back in its place and moving on.

He picked up her paperweight next. "I have to admit, I was a little surprised when I heard you married Stefan Salvatore."

Caroline knew he'd bring this up eventually. "That's what people do when they love each other." She replied. Thinking of her late husband brought a smile to her face and a pang in her heart. She'd loved Stefan so much. She still did, in the way someone can after death rips them apart. He'd always be in her heart.

Klaus stared at her in the way that made her breathless. It was like he was telling her something but she just couldn't grasp it -or maybe she just didn't want to? She wasn't stupid, she knew Klaus still had feelings for her. You don't just tell someone you're going to be their last love and not mean it. But she hadn't been ready for him then...now? She had no idea. The possibility teased her.

He was still staring at her with those deep blue eyes that seemed to say so much, she just wished he'd open his mouth. "I wouldn't know, love. Never had the pleasure of getting hitched." He finally said.

"You've never been married?" She asked. "You're older than dirt."

Klaus smirked. "You know as well as I do that I had a warped sense of love then."

"Loving your children is different than loving someone you want to spend the rest of your life with." She told him lightly.

Klaus nodded and sat the paper weight down. "I agree, sweetheart. You'll have to show me the difference." He replied with a smirk.

Caroline scoffed. "You're impossible. I thought you came to visit, instead you're using cheesy pick-up lines on me."

Klaus was in front of her in the blink of her eye. He stood but a hairs breath away and Caroline could've kicked herself for glancing at those full lips.

Of course he noticed. A smirk revealed those charming dimples too. God, she was in trouble.

"If I wanted to pick you up, your lovely legs would be wrapped around my hips right now." He whispered huskily, drawing a line down her bare arm. Caroline felt a herself blush from her cheeks down to her chest. Damn him and all his sexiness. Now she was envisioning it.

"Or they could be wrapped around my head." He continued with a wink. "I'm a giving lover."

"Klaus!" Caroline gasped, feeling her control in shreds. _Me Want!_ If he kept this up all evening she'd wake-up to find a snoozing hybrid in her bed. And sex with Klaus _was_ a bad idea. She flashed to the other side of her office. "Stop being a pervert. Do you want dinner or not?"

* * *

Together, they sat on the bench to her small dining table in her bedroom eating burgers and fries. Caroline happily munched on her french fries, sighing with pleasure after each bite. "God, I love french fries."

Klaus chuckled and slid the rest of his over.

"A man after my own heart!" She exclaimed with a grin. "I used to skip breakfast every day and have a salad for both lunch and dinner when I was human. It was miserable! Food is one of the best things about life!"

Klaus nodded in agreement. Not that he didn't soak up everything Caroline ever said, but he wondered what she would do if she knew he was a man after her heart? Would she roll her eyes, not believing a word he said? Or run from him at the first opportunity?

Caroline scowled. Klaus had been checked out since they came to her room. He hadn't even made any sexual comments about being in her bedroom and she knew something was up then. She pushed her half eaten food away. "I thought you wanted to catch up, Klaus? You haven't said two words since we came to my room."

The hybrid turned to her and she could tell he was about to say something she wasn't going to like. "What if I was?" His face had turned to stone, she couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Her heart thumped painfully in her chest, was he going to be serious for once and admit his feelings? Or blow it over with a sarcastic comment? This game they played was as immortal as he.

"What if I was after your heart?" Klaus almost choked on the words before he blurted them out. She made him feel like a complete wanker sometimes.

Caroline lips thinned. "Klaus, I-"

"Let me finish." He interrupted. "I meant it when I said I would be your last love and I know you don't love me...yet."

Her lips twitched with the need to smile at his cockiness, but he held up a finger before she could call him out on it.

"I stayed out of your life as you requested after our rendezvous and I admit I went back to New Orleans with the intention of getting over you." He shrugged. "But a beautiful baby vampire with a sharp tongue never left my mind, even as I was with others."

Caroline glared at him but didn't comment. Who was she to judge? She had gotten married!

"Then I heard that she married a mate if mine. I was particularly cruel that week, but the bloke had a fatal hero complex and forever steeled himself in my baby vampire's heart by sacrificing himself for some noble cause and I only wondered how she was doing, did she fall completely apart, did she need me? But the call never came and I knew my baby vampire was stronger for it. I used to criticize the fool who was careless enough to fall into unrequited love. I also used to say love was a vampire's greatest weakness. Looks like I'm the fool now."

Caroline's heart went out to him, she knew that couldn't have been easy for him. "Klaus, you're no fool." She said. "Maybe it was a little foolish to wait a thousand years before letting someone close enough to so you could love them, but I do like you, Klaus." She cupped his face. "It's just a little daunting when the most powerful man in the entire world promises to be your last love."

She brought their faces closer. "I can only promise one thing right now."

"Yes?" He prompted, hoping not to sound desperate -and failing.

"I promise...no promises." Caroline said finally. At Klaus' perplexed look, she continued, "I'm ready to be with you, Klaus. I want to try but I can't promise anything." She couldn't believe the words as they flew out of her mouth, but she couldn't deny it felt _right_.

Klaus didn't need anything else from her right now. A chance was more than enough. His heart almost crippled under the heavy weight of the hope she suggested. He would win her heart! There was no other male who would work harder for it. He pressed his lips against hers in a desperate attempt to convey his feelings.

Caroline kissed him back as fiercely and gasped when she found herself in his lap. She bit his bottom lip with her blunt teeth, causing a groan from the Original Hybrid. He bucked against her in the most delicious way and she couldn't help from moaning, "Klaus!" With a tentative rock of her hips, she gauged his reaction. Klaus pressed his face into her neck and growled, sucking and licking his way down her throat.

The hybrid's hot mouth branded her with his passion. No one had ever kissed her the way Klaus did. Like he'd die just for another taste. It made her feel wild and empowered. She began to grind down on the stiffness in Klaus' pants, panting and withering atop his lap.

"Say it again." He commanded in that husky voice Caroline melted for. He was well aware the only item that separated him from her sweet prize was whatever type of panties she wore under her pleated floral skirt. He itched to rip them off.

Caroline whispered his name again as she reattached herself to her current favorite part of him; that sexy, sinful mouth. Their tongues entwined in a battle for control as she gripped his curls in attempt to bring them closer. She continuously grinded her pelvis into his like a horny teenager -which made sense, she guessed. She was physically a seventeen-year-old and Klaus made her so horny she thought she'd die.

The tightening in her lower regions snapped her out of her horny stupor. Was she really about to orgasm with all her clothes on just from kissing Klaus and grinding on him? No one made her loose control like him! _Seriously?!_ She just agreed to give him a chance and she wanted to do it right. It would be a bad idea to start having sex so soon.

She stilled. "Wait."

Klaus released her like he'd been burned.

Caroline breathed a shaky breath. "I don't think it's a good idea to have sex so soon." She inhaled through her nose and tried to rein in her arousal.

Klaus tapped his nose. "You forget I'm half werewolf, love. I can smell how much you need me. How close you were."

What an ass! Caroline glared at him. "I want to take our time with this."

Klaus nodded. "I understand and respect your choice..." Caroline pecked him on the cheek and attempted to get up but he held her firm. "No matter how wrong you are." He added.

Caroline slapped his chest. "I just want to do this right; take our time to explore us."

He seemed to think about her point; for a second. "You want to do it right the human way, but we are _not_ human." He inhaled the scent of her arousal again and knew his eyes flashed gold. "Vampires are sexual creatures, love."

"I'm not having sex with you." She replied with her arms crossed over her chest. He did have a point, but still, she was going to make him work for it.

Klaus recognized the game she wanted to play. His baby vampire just loved playing hard to get. Luckily for her, he had all the patience in the world when it came to her. He was in it to win it. "We'll see."

Caroline 'hmphed' and flashed out of his lap. She stood before her full-length mirror and fixed her clothes and hair. Klaus flashed behind her and caught her eye. It abruptly dawned on him that where ever she went, he would follow. He brushed the hair from the side of her neck.

Caroline froze. Would his touch always send fire through her veins? Klaus held her gaze as he pressed his lips her neck, kissing down to her shoulder. It was like little brands of passion -like he was marking her as his. The thought made her shiver. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Come home with me."

* * *

 **The plot thickens!**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	5. Now or Never

**Weak**

 **Chapter 5**

 **A/N: I just wanted to say that I love all my reviewers, but if you leave a guest review, I can't reply and I try to reply to EVERYONE. Heck, if you're going to take time out of your day and review the LEAST I could do is reply back, right?**

 **And I'm still in search of a beta so please excuse the mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I've done enough talking,**  
 **Need to know that you're mine.**

"I can't do that." Caroline replied. "What about my girls? And the school?" She turned to face him. He wore a hopeful expression that tugged her heartstrings.

"Just for the weekend." He elaborated with raised eyebrows.

"It's Wednesday, Klaus."

The hybrid amended his statement, "A long weekend, then."

Caroline thought about his offer. She'd honestly love to go someplace this weekend. She usually binge-watched Netflix and ate a five-person serving of pasta, like a lonely old cat lady. All she was missing was the twenty cats. "Wait…" she said, "Didn't Marcel forbid you from ever stepping foot in New Orleans?"

Klaus wondered how she knew that, but it had been many years since then. Marcel and he had a tentative companionship these days. "Keeping tabs on me, Caroline?"

Caroline flushed. "Please." _Scoff._ "You Originals are the Kardashians of the supernatural word. Everyone knows all your business."

"Who?"

"Seriously? Never mind, the point is everyone knows an Originals blows into town. They probably know you're here; trying to one-line your way into my pants."

There was that honestly and fire he loved about Caroline. A chuckled escaped his mouth, he had indeed missed her.

"You also didn't answer my question." She reminded him.

Klaus shrugged and sat back against her lone chair in the corner of the room. He sprawled across it like he owned the place, which was an annoying habit of his, in Caroline's opinion. She patiently waited for him to explain. "Before Hope, Marcellus was my only child and I'm ashamed to say I failed him." He began. "I reached out a few years ago to mend some bridges -courtesy of Hope. We keep a rocky relationship but he allows my residence. I have a Compound in the French Quarter."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Allows you?" The old Klaus would've never let that to stand.

Klaus knew what she was thinking. "Yes. There was a time I would've dragged my family through hell, just for pride. No longer. I try to see the 'bigger picture'-" He made air quotes. "as Hope puts it."

Caroline was impressed to say the least. She had been very wary of him at first, but after finally seeing a peek of all the good she'd seen in him years ago. "I knew it, you know." She murmured, knowing he could hear her.

Klaus met her gaze. She had recognized there was a good man underneath all that hate and paranoia. He blamed it all on that light of hers. How could anyone want to be less than themselves around her? He was before her in the blink of an eye. He brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her eyes and pinched her chin. "Will you be patient with me?" He asked, "I still have the occasional set-back."

Caroline nodded. "I'll give one hundred percent of you will."

The hybrid exhaled, kissing her cheek and resting his forehead against hers. "You have my permission to stake me if I ever given any less."

Caroline's lips curved. "I'll keep that in mind...to answer your earlier question; yes. I will go with you."

* * *

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. That was the eleventh time Josie had grabbed her arm and whispered it in her ear. "Would you stop?" she demanded. "Dad's meeting us here for dinner, I just didn't tell him we were going to come an hour ahead of time."

They had gotten Mrs. Gilbert to drop them off on her way home.

 **Earlier...**

" _Bonnie?" asked Lizzie, poking her head through the cracked classroom door._

 _The pregnant teacher looked up from her desk with a smile. "What can I do for you, Elizabeth?"_

 _Lizzie fought the urge to roll her eyes. Elizabeth just sounded old. She used her best innocent smile as she approached Mrs. Gilbert's desk. "Dad wanted to know if you'd drop us off at the Grill on your way home. He had to go get something from the Armory."_

" _Of course, I'll be ready to go in a few minutes." She replied._

 _Lizzie grinned. "Thanks, I'll go get Josie and meet you out back."_

 **Now...**

This was the first time they'd ever done anything like this; lying and scheming. Lizzie didn't deny it left a bad taste in her mouth. She'd never lied to her parents before. Her mom had texted her just before she'd gotten out of her last class, saying she was having dinner with an old friend ( _whoever that was -eye roll-_ ) and their dad was going to meet them at the Grill for dinner. Her mom told her to ask Mrs. Gilbert if she'd take them so she could 'catch up' with whoever she was having dinner with.

Lizzie had replied in the typical manner, _k_ , and grinned; seeing how easily her plan had worked. _Smooth criminal, that's me_. Now, they could meet Josie's internet boyfriend without anyone knowing.

They sat at a corner booth -huddled together- waiting on Liam to show.

"I wonder what's keeping him." Josie mused aloud, "He was going to take an early lunch so he could sit with us."

"That's mark one against him in my book." Lizzie informed her.

Josie curled her lip at her sister. "Stop, you haven't even met him yet." Suddenly, she her gaze darted to the side and she stood, smiling at someone coming behind them.

Lizzie turned in the booth and saw whom she supposed was Liam approaching them with a charming smile on his face. He wore a black t-shirt and khaki pants, per Mystic Grill's employee dress code. He was handsome, in a rugged way, with deep, chocolate colored skin and ebony hair cropped close to his head. His sharp jawline was his best feature, next to his amber colored eyes. As she peered into them, she decided they looked world weary. They didn't fit his young face, but they made him seem like an old soul. It was an intriguing combination.

Josie had never been so self-conscious in her life; she'd wore her best dress and strappy heels. Sure, they'd become close theses last months but it was still nerve wracking to finally meet in person. "Liam!" she greeted. And it didn't help that he was the most handsome guy she'd ever seen.

Liam took her hand and kissed it. "Your Instagram doesn't do you justice, Jo."

"Jo?" asked Lizzie. That's what their biological mother had preferred to be called.

Josie blushed. "Lizzie, meet Liam. Liam? This is my twin sister, Lizzie."

Lizzie shook his hand and offered him a smile. He really was handsome, but that didn't mean he was good enough for her sister.

"Pleased to meet you." He said, "Josie has told me a lot about you." Liam gestured for Josie to slide in the booth ahead of him. He faced Lizzie in the booth.

"All good things I hope!" she replied. Josie snorted and Lizzie glared at her.

"All good things." He agreed. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a couple extra tables to bus before I could clock out."

"It's no biggie." Said Josie. "We're just happy you could make it."

Liam held her hand on the table. "Anything for my girl."

Lizzie almost gagged. Okay, time to get into big sister mode. "So why don't you have a southern accent? I don't believe I've ever heard anyone talk like you." His voice wasn't southern, or Texan for that matter, but there was something different she couldn't place in the undertones. He was supposed to be from Louisiana and you don't live that far down south without a little twang in your tone.

He told her, "I spent some of my younger years in Southern France and it's always stuck with me."

"I didn't know that." Josie said, "I couldn't really tell on the phone."

Lizzie could usually tell within minutes of meeting someone what kind of person they were. Bonnie said she had a special gift with auras and this guy's aura rubbed her all the wrong ways. "You can hear it if you listen." she muttered contritely.

Liam studied the blonde. "I can tell I'm going to have to work for this one's approval."

Josie laughed nervously. "Oh, don't worry about her. She just wants me to be happy, _right_ Lizzie?"

"Riiiight."

Josie's brown eyes narrowed on her sister's face, silently telling her to back off. Lizzie smirked, reading her sister's silent message and rolled her eyes in reply.

Liam watched the exchange with an amused expression. "How about I get you girls a special drink?"

Lizzie snapped her gaze toward him. "Like alcohol?" Their parents had strictly forbidden alcohol before they turned twenty-one, but they occasionally stole a few sips from their mom's red wine.

"I won't tell if you don't." he winked.

Josie grinned back at him. "Yes, please!"

As soon as he left, Lizzie turned on her sister. "I don't trust him."

"Lizzie!"

"But I'm willing to overlook it for the time being as long as we get free drinks!"

Josie huffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't ruin this for me. You don't know him like I do."

"I'll be good, I promise."

Liam slide back in the booth with to clear glasses filled with a brown liquid and clinking ice-cubes. "Here you go. If anyone asks, it's sweet tea."

"I do love sweet tea." Josie told him, "So what is it exactly?"

Lizzie took a sip and gasped. "Oh, it's good!"

"Long island iced tea."

Josie took a sip as well and was surprised how good it did taste, just like her favorite sweet tea with a little fruity kick. There was a note of bitterness, but she figured it was the alcohol. "I thought there was a lot of alcohol in these?"

Liam smirked. "I didn't want to overdo it with you _girls_."

Lizzie could see the challenge in his eyes and didn't appreciate his tone. Like they were children! "I bet I can chug this faster than you." She said to her sister with a smirk.

"You're on!"

Liam counted down, "Three…two…one!"

Both sisters held the bottom of their glasses in the air as the guzzled the sweet spirits down. Josie slammed her empty glass down right before her sister with a triumphant smirk. "Ha! Beat you!"

Lizzie began coughing on the last remaining sip, finishing it with watery eyes. "I didn't think I was going to make it." She gasped.

Josie's grin slipped off her face when her vision started to became blurry. She licked her lips, her mouth felt like it held a giant cotton ball. Lizzie met her panicked gaze just before her head lolled to the side, struggling to keep her eyes open. With difficulty, she turned to her boyfriend. "What...did you...do?!"

His charming smile twisted into an ugly sneer. "Just added something a little extra to help you sleep. We've got a plane to catch, after all."

She turned toward the thump of Lizzie's head hitting the table; passed out. "I'll…I'll kill you…" she gritted between her teeth before it all went black.

* * *

 **Oh no! This guy obvs does not know whose children he's messing with. MAMA BEAR CARE coming next chapter!**

 **I want to thank everyone for their support, you all seriously keep me writing!**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	6. Devil's Backbone

**Weak**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A/N: Please excuse all the mistakes! I know I said Mama Care Bear was coming this chapter, but I wanted to give you all a little fluff before the crap hits the ceiling. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Oh Lord, I'm begging you please,**  
 **Don't take that sinner from me.**

After a quick call to Alaric and Bonnie, Caroline was on her way to the airport with Klaus. Admittedly, Alaric was less shocked than Bonnie had been, but he'd taken more time to warn her.

"… _Just be careful."_

" _I will." Caroline insisted again. "I'll be back Sunday night. You and the girls won't even miss me."_

" _Originals destroy everything they touch, you know." He remarked._

 _The blonde rolled her eyes. "I can handle myself, thank you."_

" _I'm worried about you handling Klaus."_

" _You should be worried about him the least. You know how he feels about me."_

" _That's exactly it. He's obsessed with you. He'll drag you down with him."_

 _Caroline couldn't stop the irritation in her tone. "Alaric, I know you mean well, but stop before you say something you'll regret."_

" _I'm sorry, Caroline. Nothing good happens with that family. I'm just worried."_

" _And I appreciate that." She replied. Caroline lowered her voice; blushing. "But I have…feelings for him. I have for a long time and I've been a little lonely lately." She admitted, waiting for the lightening to strike her down at that very moment. To admit she had feelings for Klaus after all this time; after all he's done…it felt kind of awesome. The weight had been lifted off her chest. All the guilt and self-disgust she'd felt fifteen-odd years ago because of her feelings for the Original Hybrid waned with her revelation._

" _I want you to be happy." Alaric reluctantly said. "But I'll be keeping a close eye on him."_

 _Alaric had no idea how much this meant to her. "Thank you. I'll text you as soon as my flight lands."_

" _See you, Care."_

The black SUV she rode in with Klaus -because _of course_ he'd drive a black SUV, stopped in the unloading lane at the airport.

Caroline exhaled a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. She was really doing this; leaving on a trip with Klaus.

Giving Klaus a chance.

"Cold feet, love?" Klaus couldn't help but to keep looking at her. He was afraid this was some dream or distraction like in the past. Could this blonde angel, who was all the things good and right in the world really be with him?

She turned to the hybrid in the driver's seat with a shy smile. "I just can't believe I'm doing this. If someone told me I'd be leaving Mystic Falls today with you of all people, I would've called you crazy -and maybe gave them an indignant slap."

"Being sane is overrated. All the best people are a little abnormal." Klaus took her hand and kissed it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and before she knew it, she held his face in her hands and her lips against his. Kissing him was addicting. The most powerful man on the planet desired her, not Elena, not anyone else, but her. Klaus had always put her first. He'd even forgone his 500-yearlong revenge against Katherine just for her. Tyler, whom she claimed to love, refused to do even that.

Klaus let out a surprised groan and kissed her back with just as much intensity. His heart beat like a drum. This baby vampire made him feel so different than he'd ever felt before. With her, everything was so new and shiny. It made him feel centuries younger; before his soul had been blackened.

Before things got too hot and heavy, Caroline pulled away; eyes still closed. "Just making sure this was still a good idea." She opened her eyes and peered at the hybrid.

Klaus was giving her a heated look, like all he wanted to do was throw her over his shoulder and have his way with her. The thought thrilled and titillated her, reminding her of their time in the woods. What an amazing afternoon that had been.

"Come to any conclusions, then?"

Caroline shrugged as she opened her door and stepped out of the SUV. "Nope. I'll have to test my theory again."

"Soon, I hope." He met her at the trunk to get her luggage.

Caroline was blushing so prettily. "It's in the name of science, y'know." He chuckled at that. "I can't believe I'm flirting with you." She admitted, putting her overnight bag on her shoulder.

The hybrid unloaded the rest of the luggage and motioned for her to go towards the entrance. "If you think that's all its going to take to get into my pants...you're absolutely right." He told her.

Caroline laughed out loud and swatted him. "I didn't know the big, bad wolf was so easy!"

"Just easy for you, Caroline."

The blonde rolled her eyes and stopped before the automatic doors. "You go on in, I have to call my girls."

Klaus nodded and headed towards the lane to buy the tickets. He also needed to call and check in on Hope.

Caroline pulled her cell out of her pocket and dialed Josie. It rang until it went to the voicemail, _Hey this is Josie and the Pussycats...no, sorry, just Josie! Leave a message! Meow!_ She hung up and called her sister, Lizzie.

It also rang until it went to voicemail, _You've reached Lizzie Saltzman, please just hang up and text me like a normal person. Kay, thanks!_ Caroline hung up and frowned. They both should be just arriving at the Grill with their father.

Her phone beeped with a text from Josie. _Sorry mom, can't talk rn. Stuffing face. Lizzie's in the bathroom._

Caroline texted back, _I just wanted to talk to you before I got on the plane. Ur dad will fill you and ur sister in over dinner. I expect you to answer as soon as I call when I land. Love you both, xoxo._ She locked her cell and slipped it back in her pocket.

Finding Klaus wasn't hard, he waved at her from the lobby area; talking on the phone. Deciding to be a little sneaky, she concentrated on listening in on the conversation as she walked to him.

 _"...can't wait to meet her! Rebekah has told me so much about her."_

"And what has Rebekah told you?"

 _"Just that she's your one true love and you go all love-sick around her. She said it was disgusting."_

"Hope..."

 _"Kidding! She did say she was a really good person, er vampire, I mean and she had two siphoning witches a little younger than me. I don't know how a vampire has baby witches, but honesty, I've heard some crazy things._ "

Caroline stood beside him and waited for him to finish with a smile, she retrieved her cell and turned it off.

"All true, sweetheart. I'm boarding the plane soon, so I'll call you after I land."

"Okay, love you, Dad."

"I love you, Hope. We'll talk soon."

Klaus hung up and slipped it back into his pocket. "Hear anything good?"

Caroline flushed. "What? No!" He raised an eyebrow, obviously not believing a word she said. "Okay, fine...Just that I'm your one true love."

The hybrid's eyebrows lifted and he shook his head, muttering something about 'baby vampires'. "Let's just board this large bird, shall we?" He gestured to the area leading toward their plane.

Caroline sniggered. "That's what she said."

* * *

The flight from Virginia to New Orleans would be about four hours long. Caroline settled in with a sigh as their plane leveled out. They'd be in New Orleans at midnight.

Klaus had offered to bump their flight up to First Class but Caroline assured him it was fine. She'd always liked flying Coach. She loved getting to know new people and generally didn't mind all the commotion.

Luckily, they were alone in their three-person row, Caroline by the window and Klaus beside her. It was a dreary rain filled night. She listened to the rain as she gazed out the darkened window. Feeling Klaus grasp her hand, she turned to him with a questioning look.

The hybrid intertwined their fingers and turned their palms upwards so he could place a kiss on her pulse point. He felt the steady beating of her pulse speed up at the touch of his lips and grinned wolfishly at her.

"Stop it." Caroline scowled at him, taking her hand back. It burned where his lips had touched, more scalding kisses to mark her. "I'm not falling into bed with you, you horn-dog. Pun intended."

Klaus' lips quirked. "There's no bed here." He told her. "But there is a lavatory."

"You want to have sex in the plane bathroom? Might I recommend something more sanitary?" She asked, echoing the words he'd spoken to her all those years ago.

"I know the affect I have on you, love." Leaning into her ear, he purred "I could have you so far gone in our lust that you'd beg me to take you in front of all these people." He gently bit her earlobe with his blunt teeth.

 _Me Want!_ She shook her head. Damn him! Caroline fought down her blush and arousal. The puff of his hot breath on her ear sent tingling into her lower belly. It didn't surprise her that Klaus was playing dirty. He was going to use her attraction against her, of course, but two could play that game.

Klaus watched her dainty hand slide up his leg and cup him through his jeans. Just like that, he shot hard as a rock. He could perceive the warmth of her hand through his pants and imagined how it'd feel if there was no barriers between them. Klaus gave a strangled groan, attracting the attention of the family across the aisle from them.

Caroline's hand disappeared as quickly as it came and she smiled brightly at the other passengers. "Heartburn, yeah, it sucks." she offered in explanation. Curiosity quelled, they turned away.

"You tease me at your own expense." he grated.

Ignoring him, she replied, "I know the affect I have on _you_. Unless you want everyone to know how a baby vampire almost made you nut in your pants earlier today, _stop it_."

Klaus lips twitched at her audacity. "Would you like to take a wager on who buckles first, then?"

"The ancient one thinks he can beat me. How cute! I'd have you begging just from displaying my epic twerking skills!"

"This 'ancient one' has a thousand years of tricks up his sleeve. You underestimate me at your own peril." His eyes flashed, adding, "I also demand to see these 'epic' skills you boast of as soon as possible."

* * *

On hour into the flight, Caroline was bored to tears. The only movies playing were the Twilight Saga, _gag!_ , and she'd left her kindle at home.

"My conversation not titillating enough for you, sweetheart?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. They'd discussed her school, their children, and what they'd been doing with their lives -her, teaching and running a successful school, him; private commissions for his art and day drinking. She was sure he had more stories than she even could imagine, but she was just antsy. "I'm just restless."

"Ask me anything you want and I promise to be truthful."

The blonde instantly perked up. "How many women have you slept with?"

His eyebrows almost touched his hairline. "Love, I-"

"No wait, I don't want to know." She muttered, adding, "Gross. Have you been checked?"

"Vampires can't contract S.T.D.s, Caroline. And it's less than you're imagining, but even if it was only one a year, it would still be a rather large number."

She didn't meet his eyes. "Tell me about the ones that mattered then."

"None have even come close to what I feel for you."

Caroline smiled, running her hand down his cheek. "Please, Klaus. I'm not some insecure little girl you need to reassure constantly. I mean, I was that girl when I was human, but I haven't been human for ages. I hope that you had some kind of love through the centuries."

He thought of mentioning Camille, but then he'd have to explain why she looked so similar to Caroline. Klaus knew he hadn't loved Camille, but if he'd ever come close before Caroline; it had been shortly after he was turned a thousand years ago. He shook his head and Caroline shot him a sympathetic look. "There may have been one time..."

"Tell me about her." Urged Caroline.

"Her name was Aurora de Martell, she was the daughter of a Count back in the 10th century. My siblings and I met her family when we posed as another lord's children seeking shelter from Mikeal. We hadn't even reached our first century as vampires. She was young and carefree, not to mention beautiful." That earned him a swat. "I don't know if it was because I still knew what it felt like to be human or something else, but we developed a kinship. She had murdered her mother in birth and I had murdered my own in a fit of rage; we connected over our shared shame and self-loathing."

Caroline motioned for him to continue.

"Her twin brother forbade her from seeing me -I admit she was a little unhinged, let's say, but I found it charming at the time -so, she slit her wrists. Rebekah found her and healed the girl with her blood. We didn't know how to create vampires at that time. But still, Aurora jumped from the castle window, becoming the first turned vampire of Rebekah's line. Mikeal came for us soon after and Elijah unknowingly compelled her to hate me and for her turned brother, Tristan, and friend, Lucien, to pretend to be us to throw Mikeal off our trail."

"Did it work?" Caroline asked. "Is she still alive?" A tiny flare of unwelcome jealously curled in her stomach.

"She showed up in New Orleans planning to seek revenge and kill Elijah right after Hope was born." He gave her the watered-down version of her and her twin's elaborate revenge scheme.

"And she's still alive?"

"She's under a sleeping curse in some dark hole in Nola. She's lucky I let her live."

Caroline looked at him. "I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"It's a long story. I'd rather not revisit my failed love life tonight."

She nodded. "Promise you'll tell me another time?"

"I can't deny you anything." He told her truthfully. "Though, I warn you, I have no shortage of tales about my many enemies."

Their eyes met. Caroline murmured, "I believe it."

* * *

After the attendant announced they had thirty minutes before the plane touched down, Caroline's nerves decided to make themselves known. She couldn't remember being this nervous in a while.

"Is your daughter meeting us here?"

"Yes, Hope and my eldest sister, Freya." Klaus could tell she was a little reluctant. "Don't worry, Caroline. Hope will love you."

"And Freya?" He'd explained how they'd found their oldest sibling on the flight. Something about a crazy aunt that they had to resurrect their mother to kill? It was a little confusing.

"Freya fancies herself the protector of our family, to the dismay of the rest of us. She'll come around."

"Rebekah still hasn't come around." She quipped. "And Elijah and Kol barely know me. I'm outnumbered."

Klaus pinched her chin and kissed her soft lips. Caroline sighed into it with a smile. He pulled back. "They'll love you."

* * *

Caroline couldn't wait to feel the ground beneath her feet. They had landed a few minutes ago. Together, they collected their bags and walked toward the exit; hand in hand.

"There they are." Klaus pointed to an approaching girl and woman.

Caroline peered at two, they appeared to be running. Alarm bells went off in her head. "Klaus?"

Klaus looked around at all the bystanders, wishing he could flash to his sister and daughter. He took Caroline's hand and took off in their direction, speed-walking at a frustratingly human pace.

"Dad!" Called the girl, Hope.

Finally, they met in the middle and Hope jumped into her father's arms.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline asked whom she assumed was Freya. The woman was tall, with legs that went on for miles, and short blonde hair cropped at her chin. Her blues eyes were lined in dark eye liner and Caroline definitely got the 'witchy' vibe from her.

"You must be Caroline." Freya said. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

Caroline turned to Klaus. He had just set his daughter away, his expression looking like someone, somewhere was about to get murdered.

"Caroline, I just had a vision." Hope began, blue eyes so much like her father's; shining with misery. "I think Lizzie and Josie are in terrible danger."

* * *

 **The real work begins next chapter! Hope ya'll are enjoying! I didn't really get any feedback last chapter so I figured I could lure in a few reviews with some good ole reliable fluff. Who doesn't love Klaroline fluff?!**

 **Why do you think Liam kidnapped the twins? Is he working for someone else, or just a rouge vamp stuck on killing Klaus? Will Klaus ever actually say the words, 'I love you'? Will Caroline realize her feelings are a little stronger than she's letting on? Is there going to be any hot-hybrid-sex?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And for anyone also following Beauty & The Beast, the next installment will be out soon too! I'm also working on a all-human Klaroline fic.**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	7. Seven Devils

**Weak**

 **Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Excuse all the mistakes :)**

* * *

 **See, I've come to burn  
your kingdom down.**

Alaric opened to door to the Grill, stepping aside for an older woman to pass through before he entered. He wasn't looking forward to explaining to Lizzie and Josie where their mother was heading, but he planned to be incredibly vague and let Caroline explain herself later. He truly wanted Caroline to be happy, but did it have to be with Klaus? It was just a cold-hard fact that everything that family touched, they destroyed.

"Alaric, hola!"

He turned to Valeria, a waitress he'd flirted with on occasion here -much to his daughters' dismay. She was as tall as he was, more slender than curvy, with a creamy olive complexion, and a thick head of curly black hair which she contributed to her Hispanic mother. That and her Spanish accent was thick enough to slice.

Alaric smiled. "Val, hey. Good to see you. My girls are meeting me here in a few minutes, can we get a booth?"

Valeria's impeccable eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I sat them in a booth over an hour ago." She pointed to the far side of the restaurant, but the booths were empty. "They were just here…"

If Alaric had been any other father, he would've wrote it off as they were in the bathroom or moved to another seat, but he was an ex-vampire hunter and he knew just how much Mystic Falls attracted the supernatural. The twins in the wrong hands could be disastrous. He ran to the booth and looked it over. Nothing seemed to be amiss. The sound of vibration caught his attention and he dug into the seats, searching. His fingers brushed a something hard that was crammed in the left seat.

"What is it?" asked Valeria.

"Lizzie's cell." He answered as he pulled it out and showed her. A pink case covered iPhone with the initials E.J.S. "Where they alone?" he asked. He woke it up and saw it had a missed call from Caroline just now, she must have tried to call before boarding the plane.

"No, I saw Liam sitting with them."

The name didn't ring a bell. "Liam?"

"The bus boy." Valeria explained, "¡Me saca de quicio! Something is not right about him."

Alaric stalked up to her bar, Valeria behind him. "Where's Liam?" he demanded at the bartender.

The bartender backed away. "I don't know! I haven't seen him recently."

"I saw him!" chimed in another waitress. Alaric thought her name was Maggie. "I saw him helping two girls out the back. I thought they were drunk."

"¡¿Seriamente?!" Valeria couldn't believe Maggie was that dense. "You didn't think that was suspicious?"

Alaric snapped, "Those girls are fifteen!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried, fleeing toward the back.

Valeria stepped up to Alaric. "Calm down. That's not helping your girls. We need to call the police."

Alaric inhaled through his nose slowly. "You're right. Thank you." He began walking toward the door.

Valeria followed him. "Let me help you."

"Stay here in case Liam comes back and call me." He called over his shoulder. "That's the most you can help me." And he walked out the door.

Valeria watched him go, her heart aching. No parent should have to go through that. "Hombre tonto." She murmured, and went back to calm her disgruntled customers.

* * *

"Wait!"

Alaric slammed on the breaks of his truck. Maggie came running through the Grill's parking lot toward him.

She was out of breath when she made it to him. "Here."

Alaric took the thin manila folder out of her hand through the truck window. "What's this?"

"Liam's employee file." She explained, "I stole it out of the office. It's the least I could do."

"I appreciate it." He put the truck back in drive and sped out of the parking lot. He had some phone calls to make.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Alaric, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt stood in the kitchen of Damon and Elena's home. Alaric had tried to call Caroline as soon as he'd made it outside the Grill, but she'd already turned her cell off for the flight to New Orleans. He left her a message saying to call him as soon as possible.

They all stood around the kitchen island, with Liam's file open. Alaric had told them what had happened at the resturant.

"Liam Deveaux." Pronounced Damon Salvatore slowly, as if etching it into memory. "My moneys on vengeful vamp." The once-vampire was aging well, considering he was technically almost 200 years old now. A few crow's feet around the same intense blue eyes and a strand or two a gray streaking through his dark hair was the only evidence that he was growing older.

Elena looked at her husband. To this day, he still gave her butterflies with that crooked smile. "He could be anything, but it's obvious he's out for revenge against you or Caroline." She replied. After two pregnancies, she had the normal wear and tear of a mother of sixteen-year-old and two five-year-old children. Damon liked to tease her that she was still as timeless as a vampire, for he would always think she was as beautiful as when he first saw her when she was sixteen.

"Anything different happen recently?" Asked Matt, the Sheriff of Mystic Falls. The stress of his daily life peppered gray through his blonde hair, but he was still a handsome bachelor.

"Klaus showed up." Answered Bonnie, stroking her swollen belly. She had aged the least, thanks to good genes and witchcraft. She'd wanted to do some good in the world with her magic, so she'd been teaching young witches at Caroline's school since it'd opened.

Her husband groaned. "I thought we got rid of the Originals for good years ago." Jeremy was the youngest in the group. They all gave him crap about being Bonnie's boy-toy husband -much to his aggravation. Bonnie usually then asked if they were calling her a cougar with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. He and Bonnie had reconnected when he'd returned to Mystic Falls ten years ago.

Bonnie swatted him." It's just the one. The Original Hybrid is trying to woo Caroline."

"Is that why she cancelled Girls Night Out on me?" Asked Elena, a little offended, but more curious. She might have been angry when she was younger about Caroline and Klaus; especially after Caroline gave her so much crap about her and Damon. Lord knows Klaus was a more horrible version of her husband, but she just wanted her best friend to find love again. Caroline deserved it, and if Klaus had truly improved, then why not? The last thing she wanted was for her favorite blonde vampire to be alone for the rest of her immortal undead life.

The witch nodded. "She's on her way to Nola as we speak."

"So, Liam knew that she was going to be gone." Stated Matt. "He's working with someone close to you."

"It was an impulsive trip." Alaric told them. "She didn't know she was going until the last minute and she didn't call Bonnie or I until she was already on her way."

The group contemplated this for a few silent minutes.

"Ric and I will go check his guys address out." Said Damon, taking the lead as always. "Bonnie-"

"I'm the sheriff here." Interrupted Matt. "You're not breaking into someone's home without me."

"No offense Sherriff Ken, but don't you think there'd be an issue with the sheriff getting caught during a B&E?"

"We have to have an insider at the police station." Agreed Jeremy. "I'll go with Ric and Damon. You stay with Elena and Bonnie while she does a locator spell."

Bonnie picked up a knife out of the kitchen drawer. "I'll need some of your blood."

"If I didn't know any better." Began Elena with a smile, "I'd say you like telling people that."

* * *

Once safely inside the car -with Freya driving, Klaus is the passenger seat and Hope and Caroline in the back- Caroline turned to the teen witch. She really did look like a miniature female version of Klaus.

"What did you see?!"

Hope grasped the blonde vampire's hand. "I was waiting for you all to land when everything went dark. Sometimes my visions are like that." She explained. "I could barely breathe, something was covering my face and my hands were tied behind my back. It hurt so much."

"How did you know it was my girls?" Caroline asked quietly.

Hope brought Caroline's hand to her face and pressed it to her cheek. "I had this single thought over and over."

Caroline was going to ask what she meant when a voice entered her mind like a lightning strike. She gritted her teeth against the pain and focused on what the voice was saying.

 _"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Lizzie. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Lizzie. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Lizzie."_

Caroline jerked back with a gasp, tears welling. "My baby." She whimpered. The thought of her children stolen by some stranger, afraid, and in pain consumed her mind. She felt the veins under eyes swell and the sharp points of her fangs as they lengthened in her mouth. The rage inside blistered her, only tampered by her worry for Lizzie and Josie. _Find my children, murder all involved in gruesome ways._

As always, Klaus knew what she was thinking. "I will find whoever did this and make them regret ever setting their sight on your children." He promised vehemently.

Caroline nodded mutely, trying to get her emotions in control enough to change her face back to normal. She had to have a clear head right now. She couldn't afford to make any mistakes when _everything_ was on the line.

"I can do a locator spell." Freya chimed in. "I just need something of theirs or your blood."

Caroline's lips thinned. "My blood won't work. I'm their surrogate mother. I don't have any items of theirs with me either."

"Nothing? A single hair on a hairbrush is plenty." Freya elaborated.

"My hairbrush!" Caroline flipped in her seat and tore into her luggage in the back. She held out a purple hairbrush matted with hair, finally. "I'm so glad I didn't clean it before we left." She wiped her tears and gasped the thread of hope she felt. She _would_ find her girls.

"We need to go to the compound." Klaus told Freya. "I'll call in some reinforcements."

Freya revved the engine. "Time me, brother."

* * *

After what felt like hours with a bag over her head, it was finally ripped off. The blinding light almost made Josie want the bag back on. She sucked in a large breath as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Get the hell away from us!" She shrieked at her captor. Her sister was sitting a chair a couple foot away, blinking against the light. It looked like they were in a warehouse.

Liam towered over them with a frown. "Keep your voice down or I'll gag you."

"Get bent, asshole." Hissed Lizzie. "I knew you were a scum bag!"

He rolled his eyes and walked behind them where the twins couldn't see him. Josie looked at her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Lizzie scowled. "My head's a little foggy from being drugged, but I'm fine."

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry, Lizzie."

"It's not your fault, sis." Lizzie whispered. "Mom and Dad'll find us."

"I doubt that." Intoned Liam. He reappeared beside them with terry cloths. "I told you I'd gag you if you didn't shut up."

"Don't do dare touch me, you sicko-"

"My mom is going to eat y-"

Liam took a seat in front of them and rubbed his eyes, looking weary. "I have nothing against either of you."

Lizzie rolled her eyes and Josie glared at him with all the hate she could manage.

"I don't." He insisted, "Kidnapping children is so distasteful, but necessary in this case. You're special witches and I'm in need of a special witch. I only needed one of you but I couldn't chance leaving one of you behind to help hunt me before I finished my task." He stood and wheeled a white coffin into the dim lighting. "I will release you both if you cooperate."

"Ew ee ook upid?" Lizzie snapped with her gag in.

"No, you don't look stupid. Which is why you know I will compel you to forget all this after we're done."

Josie shared a shocked look with her sister. "ampire?!"

"I'm a little older than I look. Eight hundred and fifty two years, actually." He sighed in exasperation at the gagging sounds the girls made. "Enough, now here is what I need you do." He motioned to the coffin. "One of you with siphon the spell keeping this coffin closed and the other with siphon the sleeping spell from the woman inside." He took out their gags.

"I won't help you release whatever monster is in that coffin!" Vowed Josie.

"Me either." Agreed Lizzie defiantly.

The vampire didn't look impressed. "Which ever one of you doesn't cooperated with have to watch the other die."

The teenage witches shared a desolate look. Liam began to untie Josie first. "No funny business or I will kill you sister." He warned.

Josie stood on wobbly legs and approached to coffin. With tentative hands, she laid them on the top of the coffin and sharply inhaled as the magic hit her. She'd never felt such powerful magic before! She could even siphon whatever being laid asleep inside at the same time. Liam thought it was two different spells, when in reality, they were intertwined into one large, complex spell. A plan began to form in her mind. She would suck up all the magic and as Lizzie was being untied, she'd disable Liam and escape with her twin.

"Enough!" Barked the Liam, ripping her glowing red hands away from the coffin. He dragged her to her chair and bound her with thick rope again.

As he began to untie Lizzie, she winked at her sister. Lizzie smirked and nodded.

With a single thought, the ropes holding Josie down slowly began to unravel. Liam unfinished untying her sister at the same time that she was freed. "Tuum cor meum!" She began, holding her arm up and squeezing an imaginary object that she imagined as the vampire's heart.

Liam jerked around fell to the floor, holding his chest. Josie smirked, squeezing harder until blood bubbled from his deceitful lips. She'd make him regret ever seeing her face!

"Josie!" Called Lizzie. "Look-"

"Halt or she dies." came a breathy, threatening purr from behind her; where Lizzie was. But that was definitely not Lizzie's voice.

A red-headed woman dressed in an wrinkled, all white suit with deadly looking red stilettos, held Lizzie against herself. Josie saw the coffin was open and now empty. She had released this evil ginger! She dropped her hands in defeat.

Liam gulped in air, now that he was not longer under the witch's spell and righted himself, grabbing Josie.

The two vampires stared at each other. The woman smiled at Liam and looked at him through her lashes. "Hello, my dear Lothaire. It's been sometime."

Josie couldn't believe this, of course his real name wasn't Liam! He was an eight hundred year old vampire! What did she expect? The love and devotion shining in Liam's, or Lothaire's eyes rather, was enough to make her sick, she couldn't believe she ever liked him!

Lothaire stepped forward, bringing Josie with him. "I've missed you, Aurora."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN**

 **Translations:  
** **¡Me saca de quicio! - He creeps me out! (spanish)  
** **¡¿Seriamente?! - Seriously?!  
** **Hombre tonto - Foolish man  
** **Tuum cor meum! - Your heart is mine! (latin)**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	8. Havana

**Weak**

 **Chapter 8**

 ** _A/N: Excuse the mistakes! Biggest chapter so far:)_**

* * *

 **I knew it when I met him,  
** **I loved him when I left him.**

 _Lothaire de Pérotin waited for his father to finish his musical teachings outside of the Notre Dame school of polyphony. An aggravated sigh slipped from his lips and garnered the attention of two men passing by. They looked at his worn and dirty uniform with disgust and dismissed him with a sneer, turning back to their path down the busy street._

 _Lothaire leaned back against the railing and glared into the clear blue skies. While his father was a musical scholar, he'd found his calling in the military service. He enjoyed the thrills from the battlefield more than anything in his dreary life. His mother had abandoned him on his father's doorstep twenty-one years ago, never to be seen again. It had just been him and his father ever since._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _He looked from the clouds toward the feminine voice; mildly surprised. Women usually steered clear of him, thinking he was the colored help._

 _A petite red-head was smiling up at him like he was a king. Her green eyes glistened in the sunlight, eye lashes batting coyly. She was dressed in the latest fashion; a flattering white and blue dress and matching parasol._

 _Lothaire looked around. This woman seemed to be alone. What could she possibly want from him? "Yes, madam?" He asked, frowning._

 _"Are you alone, mousier?" She asked, twirling the parasol._

 _Her breathy voice floated into his ears like the music his father loved so much. She was a very beautiful woman and he was aware that she was in danger by being alone in this city. Lothaire nodded; he was alone now, truthfully._

 _The red head's smile grew into a smirk and she considered his eyes. "Escort me home, please."_

 _Lothaire was stuck by the desire to escort her home. No, it was more like a need; like he needed air, and he needed to escort her home. "With pleasure, madam." He took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. His father was able walk home by himself._

 _"My name is Aurora." She said absently, gazing away from him and at the other couples walking. "What shall I call you, mousier?"_

 _"Lothaire de Pérotin, my lady."_

 _"Lothaire." She pronounced slowly. "There's no need to address me as a highborn, I'm sure we're going to be very good friends."_

 _The dark-skinned man faltered, turning to look at her. The salacious grin on her pleasing face led him to believe they were going to be anything but._

* * *

Bonnie jerked back from her burning map. After so many failed attempts, they'd began to loose hope of tracking the twin girls. Elena had been engrossed in her iPhone and was startled by the sudden movement in the room. "Bonnie, are you alright?" She asked, her doe brown eyes filled with worry.

The witched nodded. "I know where they are."

Elena began dialing her husband's number. "I'm calling Damon." The stricken look on Bonnie's face drew her attention. "Where are the twins, Bonnie?" She inquired, almost dreading the answer.

"New Orleans."

* * *

Hope suddenly slipped from her spot on the couch, drawing everyone's attention. Her mother was the first to reach her, picking her up with a concerned frown. "Hope?" Hayley asked.

Rebekah stood beside her and brushed her hand along the teen's face, wiping her brassy curls away from her eyes. "Another vision, sweetheart?"

Hope met Caroline's gaze grimly. "I know where they are."

Before Caroline could open her mouth, Freya entered the study like tornado. Her purposeful steps almost vibrated the compound and her expression was murderous. This Original witch was truly a force to be reckoned with. She made a mental note that Klaus' sisters were as dangerous as him.

"I know where they are." Freya thundered, "And I know who has them."

Klaus, Caroline, Rebekah, Hayley, and Elijah looked between the two witches with mixed expressions.

She noticed the exchange. "What did I miss?"

"Hope was going to educate us with the same information." Elijah told her. "Her gift is truly astounding."

"I can't control it." Injected the teenage witch. Hope walked up to Caroline with a hopeful expression, "I finally have some good news to give you. Well not good _, good_ , but good considering. Josette and Elizabeth are here."

"In New Orleans?"

She nodded. "I know they're in an empty warehouse...and-"

Caroline pressed her, "And?"

"I saw the man who kidnapped them, but he's not alone." Hope replied. "There's a woman with red hair."

"I saw her too." Freya told them. "I've used a different version of my locator spell that allows me to see through another person's eyes with the dark strand of hair from the hairbrush Caroline gave me." The witch looked at Caroline. "I saw Aurora de Martell holding your blonde daughter and telling me- I mean Josie, to halt or she dies."

Caroline rounded on Klaus with brows raised. "Why does your ex have my daughters?"

Klaus wished with everything in him that he'd just killed the evil harpy months ago and been done with it. "I don't know, love." He took her hand. "But I do know her, and I will return your daughters to you before the night is over."

Caroline ripped her hand from his. "I know why!" She snarled. The others in the room slipped out silently. "A crazy skank wants revenge for what could be a million different reasons because you're _you_!" She threw her hands up with an "Ugh!" and crossed the room to the open balcony.

Klaus followed her. "Caroline, I can't change the past-"

"I know!" She hissed back at him. "I also know that being with you meant I would inherit your enemies but she went after my _children_ , Klaus!" Caroline felt she could handle anything, but if her girls were hurt because of her association with him, she'd never forgive herself.

The helplessness he felt was enraging. Klaus knew the situation was spiraling out of his control. He could already tell where this was going. Caroline was going to leave him. He'd just secured her by his side and he'd be damned if she left him now. The hybrid was in front of her before she took her next breath.

Caroline froze at the look in his wild eyes. He was a drowning man, desperate and willing to take anyone down with him.

"You promised." He ground between clenched teeth.

She refused to back down after his little show of dominance. He always tried to scare her with his intensity when that only steeled her resolve even more. "I promised _nothing_." She shot back heatedly.

"You promised to _try_." He retorted. "Are you going to bow out after one bump in the road? You are many things, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, but I never pegged you as a quitter."

"I know what you're doing." Caroline glared at him. "I won't be goaded into your schemes! I'm not someone you can manipulate. You said you'd changed and like a fool, I believed you!"

"I've never lied to you."

She opened her mouth to argue but couldn't come up with an instance where he had, in fact, lied to her, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction now. "This is everyday normal for your family, isn't it?" She imitated his accent, " _This week's evil doer seeking revenge has kidnapped Bekah. Just another Tuesday!_ "

Klaus growled low in his throat. "If you wanted a tedious small-town life, you should've just married Alaric and been done with it; doomed to always want more!"

Caroline shook her head with scorn and tried to step away, but his iron-grip forced her to stay. She looked at him expectantly until he released his grip. "I'm not doing this with you right now."

Klaus considered her hard-set eyes; she would not be moved right now. He was sure after he saved her girls, Caroline would be more open to the idea of continuing their relationship. He may not have won the battle, but the war was yet to come and he would fight for her with his dying breath. "Later, then." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Hesitantly, Caroline laid her hand in the crook of his arm and glanced at him. He was smiling with those charming dimples on full display, so full of hope. She didn't have the heart to reproach him now.

"Let's go."

* * *

"I am taking care of this, Alaric." Caroline had finally gotten ahold of the girls' father. She dreaded the accusation she knew would be in his voice. "I know that...How can you say that? I'm their mother!...You have no say in who I see...You should trust _my_ judgment...I will do what is necessary to get them back...No, I'll have them before you can land...Fine...Klaus' sister narrowed it down to a few blocks. There's only two warehouses in the vicinity...Okay, bye."

Klaus had tried not to eavesdrop, but he couldn't very well turn off his supernatural hearing. Alaric was blaming Caroline for this mess.

"It's not your fault, love."

The blonde sighed. "I don't want to talk right now. I need to focus."

"I agree with Nik." Said Rebekah from the back seat. "I should've never turned that little snake. Aurora is the only one to blame."

They were on their way to the location Freya had provided them, Elijah and Hayley were in another SUV following theirs. Caroline wasn't too happy with the other hybrid tagging along, but she couldn't deny the extra muscle; and from what she'd heard, Hayley was badass in her own way.

She rolled her eyes. Rebekah would agree with her brother that two plus two equaled five. "I didn't ask either one of you."

"Nevertheless." Continued the female Original with an off-handed wave, "It doesn't make it any less true."

Since when did Rebekah comfort anyone that wasn't a member of her family? It was unnerving to say the least. Caroline had to bite her tongue to keep from blurting a bitchy retort. "Uh, thank you." She mumbled.

Klaus watched the exchange from the corner of his eye. He'd always known that Rebekah would be jealous of any woman in his life and it pleased him that she was trying to get along with Caroline. "Ladies, we're here." He pulled to a stop in an abandoned parking lot. "Anyway I could convince you to stay in the car?" He asked Caroline.

"Not in this life."

* * *

"I've got a present for you."

Aurora looked at her previous lover. "You do?"

Lothaire pulled a tiny vial from his pocket. He swirled the clear liquid inside. "It's a curse of sorts; made from an incredibly rare herb nicknamed 'sleeping beauty'. One drop will kill a mortal."

A mischievous gleam shined in her green eyes. "And what would it do to an immortal?"

"One vial would put them down for a couple hours." He smirked. "One vial with multiple enchantments emphasizing its purpose would put even an Original into a death-like sleep, never to be woken."

Aurora squealed with delight and kissed him full on the mouth. "You've done so well, my love." She purred. "We can finally be together...as soon as I rescue my brother." She twisted from his grasp and looked at the door to the storage room. They'd placed the teens in the closet to sit in the dark, blind folded and gagged. "Kill them."

Lothaire glanced at her. "Kill two children? I was going to compel them and send them on their way."

"If they are the freak-children of the woman you say Klaus loves, then what better way to make him suffer?" She scrunched her nose. "If this _Caroline_ truly holds his heart, then we'll make sure she hates him for the death of her beloved daughters. He'll be completely miserable, especially when I hunt her down too."

* * *

Together, the three Originals, Hayley, and Caroline entered the second warehouse quietly. They paused for enough time to hear two rapid heartbeats and two much slower ones that could only be from a vampire.

The warehouse was at least fifty years old and smelled of black mold. It had been hit hard by a hurricane, probably the reason it was now abandoned. It creaked and dripped rust stained water that resembled blood.

They flashed down the winding corridors until they came to a double set of doors where the sound of the heartbeats where loudest. Hayley crept up to the dirty window on one side and peered inside. She couched back down and looked at Klaus and Caroline, nodding.

Elijah motioned for their attention and Rebekah pointed to her ear, mouthing ' _listen'_.

Caroline pushed her hair back over her ears, closed her eyes, and focused on the faint voice inside.

 _"...the death of her beloved daughters. He'll be completely miserable, especially when I hunt her down too."_

Sky-blue eyes snapped open, already seeing four sets of eyes on her. Caroline knew they would try to stop her from bolting inside the room, but she needed to get to her daughters _now_! Looking into the tempest blue of Klaus' eyes, she mouthed ' _sorry_ ' and promptly snapped his neck with a sickening crunch.

She didn't miss the flash of hurt and disappointment that cross this face.

* * *

Lothaire's gaze went to the door instantly after hearing the distinct sound of bones breaking. "We're not alone."

Aurora stood by him, prepared to take on the threat. "We've loitered too long-"

The double doors slammed open, vibrating the whole room. Dust rained from the ceiling as a blonde in a blue baby-doll blouse and jeans waltzed through the brown haze like a hellfire queen, eyes alight with fury and head held high.

The blonde and the redhead considered each other. "You messed with the wrong children, bitch." Caroline announced, standing before the two other vampires. The room was relatively small with only one other door and no windows. She saw the white coffin against left wall.

Aurora shrieked with a giggle and covered her mouth like she said something she should've have.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Klaus said you were crazy. I thought that was just something all men call their ex's, but in this case, I see it's true."

An African American man Caroline thought was familiar held Aurora back from flashing. "Caroline, leave now and no harm will come to your daughters." He told her. She tried to place his face., but failed.

The red-head freed herself with a jerk and circled the blonde. "You're it? Niklaus' great love?" She snorted. "Interestingly, you do look quite similar to Camille. Oh, that naughty Klaus! Who came first, then? You or Camille?"

"No one what you're talking about, Crazy Pants."

She shrugged, "No matter. Still not impressed."

Caroline followed her movements, eyeing the panther stalking her. "It's looks like an upgrade from where I'm standing."

Aurora's face morphed into her vampiric mask. "I will enjoy killing you and your freak-show daughters."

Caroline hissed in reply, her fangs dropping into her mouth. She pounced on Aurora before she could attack and backhanded her with all the strength she could muster. The red-head went flying into a pile of boxes fifty feet away. She turned to the sound of a grunt and saw Hayley and Elijah had the dark-skinned man pinned to the ground.

More high-pitched cackling sounded from where Aurora hand landed. The vampiress in the white suit dusted herself off, still chuckling to herself. "Is that it, baby vampire? Tell me, have you even lived past your first half century?"

Caroline stanced herself, preparing for the fight to come.

"I am over nine hundred years old and I haven't felt pain for over half that. You're going to have to try harder." Before the last word left her lips, Aurora flashed in front of Caroline and lifted her by the neck, effectively choking her.

The blonde clawed at her iron-like grip to no avail, wheezing and coughing. Aurora only squeezed harder. She hit the ground suddenly as another blonde blur attacked her assailant. Caroline held her throat and wheezed as it healed itself, watching the blonde and red blur fight so fast she couldn't keep up.

"M-my girls?" She rasped, asking Hayley. The brunette nodded and flashed away.

A feminine cry took her attention and she saw Rebekah slump to the floor with a white makeshift wooden stake in her heart. The red and white blur streaked past her and tackled Elijah to the floor. He coughed up thick red blood, his skin taking on a gray tone.

Caroline felt the fear rising inside her. How could she take this woman down when she just staked two Originals within seconds? Maybe snapping Klaus' neck seemed like a bad idea. Just a thought. A muffled scream that sounded a lot like 'mom!' sounded in the area, behind the other door. Her girls!

The now freed dark-skinned man grabbed her arms and held them behind her back with a steel grip. She cried out in pain as her left shoulder popped out of place. Aurora paced in front of her with another makeshift stake slapping her palm. "How shall you die, dove? Any ideas?" She asked absently.

Caroline had always prided herself on being lady-like. Heck, it was a requirement for girls in the south, but sometimes desperate calls for desperate measures. The only thing Aurora inspired her to be was not spoken in polite company. She moistened her mouth the best she could and waited until the harpy was right in front of her. Caroline sucked all the salvia she could together and spit right in her smug face.

Aurora shrieked and slapped Caroline. The only thing wet pooling in her mouth now was the taste of her own blood. Caroline felt it dripping from her busted lip and down her chin, she grinned at Aurora.

"Classless tart!" Aurora snarled, wiping her face. She raised her arm to slap the blonde again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Aurora visibly stiffened at the deadly tone and lowered her hand. She turned to face the Original Hybrid.

"In fact, If I were you, I'd start running... _now_." Klaus advised, face hardened. Caroline thought he looked like an avenging angel, with his murderous expression and light shining behind his brassy blonde curls.

"Stay where you are, Niklaus, or she'll die." Sneered Aurora. "And I'm not the one who should be running, I've got all the cards in my hand."

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back. "I think you need to check your stock, darling." He pointedly looked at the now-open and empty storage room. "You seem to be lacking two teenagers, therefore two less bargaining chips."

The red head glared at the empty room. She shifted back and curled her lip at the hybrid. "I would be worried…if this wasn't the most important chip of all. What will you do for her?" Her head tilted to the side, analyzing his reaction.

Klaus had an excellent poker face, but he was aware she already knew Caroline's importance. "What do you want, Aurora?"

"My brother." She answered quickly, "Bring him here, now."

The hybrid raised his brows, she must not know. A witch had killed Elijah, but not before they'd put his soul in an enchanted necklace and later returned it to his healed body. All the vampires in Elijah's sire line were dead and Tristan had been the first. "That's it?"

Caroline struggled in her captor's arms, but it was no use. "Hold still." He snapped.

Aurora looked from Klaus to Caroline. "Hm, no. Caroline will pay the price for your schemes against my brother and I."

"If you harm a single hair on her head, I will torture you until you beg for death and not even then will I grant you mercy." He promised, eyes turning black and gold. "Release her. I will not repeat myself." His double fans glinted in the room, sharp as razors.

The red headed vampire laughed and pursed her lips. "Consider me warned. Lothaire, dear?" She held her hand out expectantly.

Lothaire reached into his inside jacket pocket and place a tiny vial in the vampiress' hand. Aurora grinned at Klaus evilly. "I was saving this for you, but I think this is poetic justice." She placed her hand on Caroline's jaw and applied pressure.

The blonde tried to resist, but it felt like her jaw was going to break. The pain was so horrible, tears gathered in her eyes and slipped down her face. This was her end. Whatever liquid was in that vial was going to kill her. She just knew it. It was a comforting thought that at least her girls were safe but she hated for Klaus to have to witness her death.

She met the hybrid's eyes, trying to silently tell him to leave, to look away -anything! But he ground his teeth and visibly shook from forcing himself to stay put.

With a cry, Caroline opened her mouth. Aurora took the opportunity to pour the liquid down her throat. She tried to keep from swallowing the burning liquid, but Aurora's fingers gagged her, forcing her to gulp it down. It burned the whole way.

Klaus roared "Caroline!" and tensed to murder both her assailants.

"Suffer as I have." Aurora sneered, flashing away. Lothaire lifted Caroline's body and tossed her in the air, speeding off.

Klaus easily caught her and cradled her body to his own. He wanted to go after her offenders, but now wasn't the time. "Caroline, speak to me, love." Her blue eyes batted at him sleepily.

"Klaus?' She murmured, lifting her hand to yawn. "You're so warm." She snuggled in closer to him.

"You must stay awake, Caroline." Klaus looked around, his siblings were still out. Where was that insufferable wolf? "Hayley!" He bellowed.

Caroline jerked alert. "Klaus." She grabbed his shirt. "I can feel it coming. I can't stop it. Get my girls home, please."

"I promise, love." Klaus stroked her face. "Stay with me. You can't go to sleep."

Hayley appeared, going straight for her husband. "He will be fine." Klaus grated. "Wait here for them to awaken, I have to get Caroline to Freya. Where are the twins?"

"In the car." The brunette hybrid answered. "I'll call ahead."

Klaus nodded, he'd never been more thankful for his hybrid speed. It would serve him well today. "Caroline, Caroline!" He shook her lightly, causing her to growl and swat at him. "Stay awake, love."

* * *

 **Well?**

 **I know this was supposed to be canon up til TO s4e3, but I still wanted Tristan dead so I used the plot where the Hollow kills Elijah, therefore him. That's where this story branched out from; Aurora's Revenge, muahahaha. :)**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	9. Nothing

**Weak**

 **Chapter 9**

 **A/N: Please excuse the mistakes and sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

 **I wanted words but all I heard was nothing.**

 **Oh, I got nothing.**

Klaus had no sooner bellowed, "FREYA!" as he crossed the threshold into the compound, when the witch appeared and rammed a syringe into Caroline's chest.

On his way there, he'd roughly slapped the blonde vampire's cheek multiple times and threatened her family, friends, and students as he ran, trying to keep her awake long enough to make it to his home. Caroline had been delirious at best but he'd discovered she's known many colorful expletives to call him.

"Adrenaline." Freya explained, slowly injecting the clear medicine into her heart. "It's enough for a football team, but it should keep her awake for at least an hour."

"An hour!?" Klaus growled. "I need a cure, not a temporary cobble-"

Blue eyes snapped open abruptly.

Klaus watched Caroline, taking in her widening eyes, pupil dilation, and quick, shallow breaths. "Love, take it easy."

"What happened?" Caroline breathed, standing on her own. She visibly quivered, her fingers curling and uncurling rapidly and shifting her weight from on leg to the other.

Freya pushed the hair back from Caroline's face, examining her features. "I gave you a shot of adrenaline into your heart." She felt her pulse and began counting her breaths.

Hope appeared, looking harried and tired. It was after just after five in the morning and she looked like she hadn't slept a wink. Klaus knew she was upset that she hadn't got to come, but he couldn't give Aurora someone else to hurt. He placed a kiss on her head and urged her to go to bed. Hope looked at her aunt and Caroline, nodding. She lumbered up the stairs to her room.

Caroline glanced at Klaus after she heard his daughter shut her door. "Isn't that fatal?" She asked, beginning to roll her shoulders. "I feel like I have the jitters, I need to move."

"You'll burn it off faster if you try to exert yourself...and it's only fatal to humans."

Caroline sighed. "What now?"

"I have to figure out why you're falling asleep. We don't know if you'll just wake up after or die in your slumber. I have to try some spells."

"Try some spells?" Klaus repeated forcefully, "Aurora forced her to swallow some type of clear liquid in a vial, can't you just give her another potion to nullify it?"

"Not if I don't know what she ingested! I could make it worse that way."

Caroline stepped away from the arguing siblings, needing away from their drama to clear her head. So, Aurora gave her some kind of potion to make her sleep? What was the point in that? Would she die if she actually fell asleep? "Where's Lizzie and Josie?" She called.

"On their way here." Freya replied. "Hayley said they were shaken up but fine."

She made a mental note to thank the hybrid she'd once loathed. She was eternally grateful to her.

To all of them; Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus.

Except...the reason they'd been abducted was because Klaus had pissed off his previous lover. Would it always be like this? Would her children always be in danger just because she chose to be with him?

Was she selfish enough to put her happiness above her own children's safety?

Uncertainty settled in her stomach, it churned with nausea. "I think I'm going to be sick." Caroline announced, holding her stomach. She didn't know if the sickness was from her own nerves or the potion.

Klaus was instantly beside her, stroking her back and looking into her eyes. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

She wordlessly shook her head, grimacing. As a human, she'd detested being nauseous. She could handle allergies, aches and pains, but having an upset stomach would leave her bedridden.

The morning sickness with her twins had been minimal, thank God.

"That's it!" Freya emptied a small garbage bin and brought it to Caroline. "If you vomit, I can extract the remaining potion...if you haven't already digested it."

Klaus could've sighed with relief, but he took the bin from his sister and held it up for Caroline. "You'll be able to make a cure from that?"

"I hope." Freya pulled Caroline behind her. "This way. I've got all my supplies in Klaus' study."

"Naturally." Klaus murmured under his breath.

"I heard that!"

* * *

Since Caroline forbade him to stay with her while Freya worked her magic, Klaus paced outside the door until he heard the front gate screeching open.

He flashed down to the foyer.

"Ekkk!"

The blonde one of Caroline's twins placed her hand over her heaving chest. "Warm someone next time!" The brunette twin, Josie, came in behind her sister and glanced over him with an inspecting eye.

"My apologies, sweetheart." Klaus held up his hands in a peace offering. "I don't think I've had the honor of meeting you or your sister."

Lizzie and Josie shared a look. "Are you the _old friend_?" Josie asked.

"He's old as dirt." Clipped Rebekah, sporting a new hole in her favorite blouse. She glared at Klaus as she stalked by. "I'll be in the shower if you need me."

The twins giggled at the exchange.

Elijah and Hayley appeared behind the twins in the doorway. "Elizabeth, Josette, it was wonderful to meet you both." Elijah said cordially. "My niece is around your age, she'd love to meet you."

"I'm going to go check on her." Hayley told her husband. "Girls." She smiled at the twins as she passed by.

Lizzie watched her go with an awe-struck gaze. Josie elbowed her sister and murmured something about a girl-crush. They'd spent the car ride over asking their saviors every question they could think of and when Hayley had turned in her seat to show them her true nature, Lizzie had been fascinated.

"Shut up." Hissed Lizzie. She turned to the men, "You were saying?" She asked Klaus.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, call me Klaus, please." The hybrid bowed and flashed them a charming smile.

Josie blushed and gave him a big smile, saying, "I'm Josie and this is Lizzie. Nice to meet you."

Lizzie studied him with a suspicious eye, nodding in greeting. The blonde twin had a striking resemblance to Caroline and he could tell, that just like her mother, he was going to have to work for her approval.

While you could tell the girls were twins, they weren't identical. They were the same height and size with long wavy hair -one blonde and the other light brown- and bone structure but that's where the similarities ended.

Lizzie's eyes were narrower than her sisters, giving the impression of having less innocence. She had a gleam in her brown-flecked blue colored eyes that suggested she was more intellectual than emotional and a carefully guarded expression. Her lips were fuller with a pronounced cupid's bow and her nose more pointed.

Josie on the other hand, her face was more open. She was a heart-on-her-sleeve type of person; her emotions plainly shown on her face at all times. Her bashful smile revealed one dimple on her left cheek. Whereas Lizzie seemed a little unapproachable, Josie looked like a girl who made friends with anyone and everyone. Her nose was slightly upturned and the apples of her cheeks were full and rosy. Her caramel colored eyes lit up when she smiled.

"I take you you've met Elijah, Hayley, and Rebekah as well." Klaus gestured to his suit-wearing brother.

"Yes." Answered Lizzie. "We also learned about you in school."

"Oh?" Asked Elijah.

"We have a supernatural history class or sorts." Josie explained. "We learned about The Originals two years ago."

"But mom failed to mention that she knew you." Lizzie injected. She looked at Klaus. "Is it true you sacrificed Mrs. Salvatore's aunt in a ritual to unlock your werewolf gene and killed countless others in your power hungry-schemes?"

Her unflinching gaze was leveled on the hybrid.

Klaus' eyebrows almost touched his hairline. "Ah...you see-" He looked to Elijah for help.

"It's easy to point fingers when our own hands are clean." Caroline's stern voice interrupted. "Don't be rude, Elizabeth Jacqueline. We'll inspect your hands when you're over a thousand years old."

The blonde twin flushed and looked at her feet. "Sorry, mom."

"Mom!" Josie flung herself into her mother's arms.

"Josie, I was so worried!" Caroline reached for her other daughter as well. They embraced each other tightly. "My babies." she cooed.

Elijah excused himself, claiming that he needed a drink and Klaus was torn between joining him and staying with Caroline and her children.

He was rewarded for his decision to stay when Caroline looked up and gave him grateful smile. Caroline pulled away from her twins and looked them up and down.

"We're fine." Insisted Lizzie.

"I'm so sorry, Mom, this is all my fault." Josie admitted quietly. She glanced at Klaus and flushed again.

"Klaus?" Caroline said, "Can I have a few minutes alone with them?" He noticed the twins looked relieved that he wasn't going to witness their punishment. Klaus took his leave with a promising look to the blonde vampire.

Caroline watched him go, feeling too many emotions at once; anger at him for inadvertently causing this mess, gratefulness for finding her girls, worry that this would happen again, and dread at the next conversation they would have. She turned back to her children.

Lizzie and Josie looked back at her with mixed expressions of apprehension and guilt. She knew they assumed they were in trouble, but having them back and safe was more than enough for Caroline.

She wouldn't ground them...

Too long, anyway.

* * *

"Take a walk with me, Caroline."

Caroline inwardly shivered at the sound of her name rolling off Klaus' tongue. She spared a glance at her girls, they had finished eating cereal and were now whispering conspiratorially, ignoring the other two adults at the table.

None of the other occupants in the house had wanted to eat with them, but Caroline knew her girls hadn't ate any dinner the night before, so she lead them to the kitchen with Klaus' help and found their favorite sugary breakfast meal.

She finally met his gaze out of pure stubbornness. Since they'd returned, the hybrid hadn't taken his eyes off her for more than five minutes. His blue eyes glinted with a calculative look, he seemed to be trying to read her mind. With a nod, Caroline stood and slid her iPhone in her back pocket.

"I'll be back shortly." She told the twins. "Do you want to get some rest?"

Lizzie shrugged, but Josie shook her head. "Can we go, too? I want to see Bourbon Street."

Caroline gave Josie and small smile. "Maybe tomorrow. You've had enough excitement for today." She didn't need an audience during her talk with Klaus. With a kiss on each girls' head, she took Klaus' offered arm.

Before they walked out the dining room door, Klaus paused. "There's an amazing view of Bourbon Street in my study; second door to the left up the stairs."

The twins glanced up, blue and brown eyes widening.

"Hope loves to pepper the drunkards with stale popcorn." He mentioned with a sneaky smirk. "I'm sure they're some extra popcorn up there someplace."

Josie and Lizzie grinned at each other.

The blonde vampire rolled her eyes and urged him to begin walking again. "Let's go before you plant more bad ideas in their heads."

Klaus smirked and redirected her toward the foyer. "One stop on the way, love. It's time for another shot -just to be safe."

* * *

Lizzie and Josie sat on the second story balcony above Bourbon Street after a slightly awkward breakfast with Klaus and their mom. They people-watched and tossed popcorn at early morning, wasted party-goers that stumbled their way home.

"Did you see the way he looked at Mom?" Josie asked.

Lizzie crouched down abruptly after one of her victims looked up with a scowl. _"Who's throwing popcorn?!"_ She jerked her sister down with a giggle and realized Josie had asked her a question. "Who?"

"Klaus."

Lizzie looked back into Klaus' study to make sure they were alone. "He's smitten." She whispered. "I can tell."

"He's in love with her. He watches her like he's afraid of never seeing her again." Josie sighed. "It's so romantic."

"Not the word I'd use...maybe intense? Almost like he wants to gobble her up!"

Josie nodded enthusiastically. "That's it!" She sighed dreamily. "I hope my husband looks at me like that one day."

Lizzie shushed her with a finger to her lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She stood and leaned over the railing, motioning for her sister to join her.

The brunette tapped her chin in thought. "Parent Trap?"

A sharp laugh startled both sisters.

A teenage girl in Grumpy Cat pajama pants and a matching tank top smirked at them with a hand on her hip. "I hope you're not talking about parent-trapping our parents." She said. "'Cause it won't work." She had a heart-shaped face that couldn't decide if it wanted to just plain or gorgeous. Her pale blue eyes were swollen from waking up and her nose was petite and straight. Her ruby red lips were full and curved enticingly with high cheek bones. Curly dark blonde hair with auburn highlights was piled on top on her head in a messy bun. She was shorter than the twins but much more shapely, boarding on buxom.

"How did you get out here so quietly?" Lizzie demanded as Josie asked, "What do you mean, it won't work?"-at the same time.

"I'm a super awesome witch with epic powers, that's how." She smiled and revealed two dimpled cheeks. "Our parents weren't married, there's no _history_ , for one. Two, they're not seeing anyone else either, so it won't work."

"There's some history." Insisted Lizzie. "Mom said he was an old friend, she knew him when she was a little older than us."

"Your dad is in love with our mom." Josie told Hope flatly. "Anyone can see it."

"I know."

Both twins raised their brows.

Hope's pale blue eye's danced with mirth. "That's why I want to help."

* * *

Klaus and Caroline walked in silence for a good five minutes, passing closed store fronts and closing bars. A heavenly smelling bakery was opening its doors for early morning commuters. They passed a tourist Voodoo shop called Loa's when Caroline turned to speak.

"Klaus-"

"Don't." He grated, eye's hard and jaw clenched. His arm around her waist tightened. "Don't say it."

This wasn't going to go well.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Don't insult me, love." Klaus stopped and turned to face her. "Were you not going to end this before it even began?" He gestured between them.

"I..." Caroline flushed. "I didn't promise you anything, so I'm not going back on my word." The playful Klaus she'd enjoyed before coming to Nola seemed like a distant memory. It hadn't been twelve hours ago. "I don't want to hurt you, I just think I might have jumped the gun."

A harsh bark of laughter came from Klaus.

"Jumped the gun?" He repeated harshly. "You promised to try, you said you were ready to be with me!"

"You hadn't been in my life one afternoon before someone kidnapped my girls because of a vendetta against you!"

"Caroline, love, listen." Klaus grasped her hand. "This was bad timing; my family hasn't been targeted for years now. We've been trying to raise Hope out of the supernatural spotlight."

Caroline shook her head, pulling her hand away. "I can't take that chance with my children."

The hybrid looked shell shocked, he stumbled back from her. "So that's it, then?" A muscle flexed in his jaw, his gaze looked at anything but her.

The blonde vampire stepped back up to him, reaching out. Seeing him hurting was killing her. Klaus glared at her hand so she dropped it in defeat. "Please understand. I have to keep them safe until they can protect theirselves." Caroline explained, feeling incredibly sick and frustrated. She wasn't saying no, just not now.

"The twins are soon to be sixteen, are they not?" Klaus asked. "Elijah said one of them debilitated an eight-hundred-year-old vampire with her power. I think they can hold their own."

Lizzie had told what happened her with Lothaire and Aurora, but that didn't change anything. "They are still immature and naïve, Klaus." Caroline argued, "I just need a few more years."

"And in a few more years, you'll need a few more and so on, and so on."

The venom in his voice stung Caroline. Couldn't he see that they had forever to be together? _"I want to be with you!_ " She exploded. A couple walking on the other side of the street stopped and stared at them. "What are you looking at?" Caroline snapped at them.

When they averted their eyes and hurried down the street, Caroline huffed and ran her hands through her hair. Klaus said nothing; his face betrayed nothing as he waited for her to continue.

"I want to go to Paris, Rome, and Tokyo with you more than anything. I can't wait to explore the world together. What's five more years in the face of forever?"

Klaus knew she was right, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she'd never be ready. Was she just leading him on? Using him? Could he honestly say he knew she felt something for him?

The answer was no.

A painful memory flashed before his eyes. Mikael's sneering face telling him," _No one will ever love you, boy_."

"When you're a thousand years old, you'll realize how ignorant that question sounds." He bit out. The hurt look that passed over Caroline's beautiful face only made him more miserable.

"I see." She murmured. "I better get back and check on the girls."

The hybrid ached to take it back now, but his damn pride prevented the words from leaving his mouth. He saw the resignation in her eyes. "Caroline-"

She'd already flashed away.

"Ah!" He roared into the dawn morning. How could he have said that? Klaus grabbed a thin metal street sign and ripped it from the asphalt before vaulting it into a brick wall across the street. Two nearby college girls shrieked and fled away from the commotion.

He watched them run down the alleyway as he gripped his curls in a painful hold, feeling like the world's biggest fool. Klaus suddenly remembered he was ravenous.

A sinister smile revealed his sharpened double fangs. Why not fill the emptiness inside with that delicious lifeblood he craved?

Was anything better than nothing?

* * *

 **I'll try to post the next chapter before Christmas at the latest.**

 **For those of you sticking around and reviewing/faving/following, I LOVE YOU. Muah, Muah, Muah!**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	10. Hey Brother

**Weak**

 **Chapter 10**

 **A/N: Please excuse the mistakes!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to chaosslayerx, who described Klaus' behavior in the last chapter as 'normal is the setting on a dishwasher'. I loved it!**

* * *

 **For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

Caroline reached the compound at the same time Alaric arrived in a taxi. She had left him a text message earlier that the girls were safe and gave him a shortened version of what happened. Seeing his familiar, comforting face, she threw her arms around him and held him tight.

Alaric sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry for what I said, Caroline."

Caroline released her hold and considered him, blue eyes searching brown. "No, if I had just listened to you-"

"Stop." Alaric interrupted. "The girls will always be supernatural magnets for trouble, Originals or not."

Unfortunately, his blessing to be with Klaus was a little too late. "I appreciate it, but Klaus and I are..." she struggled to explain what happened and decided on an explanation that begot less questions. "In different places right now."

Alaric frowned. "I want you to be happy, Caroline. You deserve it."

Caroline's smile morphed into an abrupt yawn. She looked at him with large owl eyes, panic showing on her face. "A-Alaric!" She fell to her knees, Alaric catching her before she could face-plant.

Alaric saw her eyes closing sleepily, body going lax. Already asleep. "Caroline! What's wrong?! Someone help!"

* * *

Hayley got to them first, picking Caroline up and flashing inside. Alaric followed hastily, watching the female hybrid lay Caroline down on a leather couch with ease. Last he checked, the two women couldn't stand each other. He made a mental note to ask about that later.

A blonde woman checked her over, eyes closing in concentration. "The adrenaline isn't working anymore; the curse is too strong."

"Where's Klaus?" Hayley asked her.

Freya shrugged and looked at Alaric. "You must be the twin's father. I'm Freya."

Alaric nodded and stood by the back of the couch. "What curse?"

"It's more like poison embedded with magic." Freya answered and began quietly chanting over the blonde vampire.

Elijah and Rebekah entered the room, taking in the scene. "Rebekah." Elijah said, "Find Klaus and bring him here."

The blonde Original nodded, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Elijah approached Alaric. "Mr. Saltzman, I regret that such circumstances brought us together again."

"Like I told you last time, just Ric, please." He replied. "If it's magic, can't Lizzie and Josie just siphon it?"

Freya stood with a huff. "Every time I try to touch the spell it becomes stronger. I don't know what would happen if we tried it." She crossed the room to a bubbling pot that filled the room with an awful, soured smell. "I'm trying to break the poison down to make a cure, but I fear it'll be too late. The deeper she goes into sleep the harder it will be to pull her out."

The balcony doors slammed open, rattling the room and revealing the Original Hybrid with blood-smeared lips and huffing Rebekah. "Calm down, Nik!" she demanded, grabbing his elbow. "You won't help her like this!"

Klaus shook her free and let loose a terrifying growl. " _What happened?_ " Elijah rolled his eyes as he handed him a napkin for his blood-stained mouth.

"The adrenaline stopped working, the curse is getting stronger." Freya answered with frustration. "I don't know this kind of black magic."

Alaric stepped up to Klaus. "Dark magic? I know a vampire fluent with it."

Klaus was in no mood for Alaric after he heard what he said to Caroline, but the once-hunter just proved his worth. His lips thinned over his teeth in a smirk. "Kol."

* * *

"I know the curse." Kol said over his cellphone. He was on a hotel balcony in London, holding his precious little witch as she slept.

Elijah exhaled in relief.

"Don't celebrate just yet, brother." Kol told him. "That's a nasty little curse. There is no cure, potion-wise."

"Else-wise?" Elijah asked, motioning for Klaus to give him some space. He'd only seen his brother this desperate a few times before and it always involved family. Which lead to the question; What exactly was Caroline to Klaus?

"Have you ever watched Sleeping Beauty?"

"I can't say that I have."

Klaus jerked the phone from his brother's hand. "I have. Why?"

"Why hello, Nik, good to hear from you too."

"Just spit it out!"

"Fine, fine, no need to start threatening me. Some beautiful princess falls into an eternal slumber because of a spell from on evil witch? You know this ending."

"You've got to be kidding." Klaus hissed. "That's not a possible!"

"And witches, vampires, and werewolves are just fairytales, too, right?"

Klaus handed the phone back to Elijah with disgust plain on his face and went to the balcony silently. Alaric followed him out. "What did Kol say?" he asked the hybrid.

With lips curled over his fangs in a sneer, Klaus quoted, " _'Not in death, but just in sleep, the fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break.'_ "

Alaric looked at him like he was crazy. "The Sleeping Beauty Curse? That's a Disney movie, it's not real!"

"I know." he ground out.

Elijah joined them. "Kol is completely serious, unfortunately, but he did say Miss Forbes- excuse me, Mrs. Salvatore rather, could be most likely stabilized by the siphoning. It should keep her from slumbering too deeply."

"Where are Lizzie and Josie?" their father asked.

"In Hope's room; asleep." Hayley said from the study. "Follow me."

Klaus reentered his study and sat across from the blonde vampire. To think he'd never see her smile, or laugh, or tell him exactly where to shove it...it was too much. He felt like he'd go mad if she never opened her beautiful eyes again. The echoing numbness would swallow him whole.

He was an idiot. Would he rather not have her than to wait _five meager years_? He'd basically called her stupid to her face. The last words he'd said to her? Shameful. How could he have done that?

Klaus had thought he'd gotten past most of the worst abuse from Mikael, but apparently, it was still there, waiting to ruin his life even more. Would he ever be free of that evil man?

His head dropped between his knees as he held it tightly, squeezing painfully. Anything to numb the myriad of emotions within him. A rueful chuckle escaped his lips. Anything with Caroline was better than nothing.

"Nik?" Rebekah said from crouched beside him.

He looked at his younger sister. Worry shined in her eyes. "Yes, Rebekah?"

"It _will_ be okay." she rubbed his shoulder and left with Freya to get a box of dark objects from storage.

"Well?" came Elijah's expectant voice. He stood at Caroline's head and brushed a curl from her cheek. To think a creature this angelic looking had his brother all twisted up inside. Caroline would be good for Niklaus, now all he had to do was wake her.

Klaus glared at him. "Well, what?" he hissed.

"Kiss her, brother."

He felt a painful pang in his heart. "It's a true love's kiss, meaning two true loves kissing each other."

Elijah didn't deter. "You love her, do you not?"

Looking into her peaceful, perfect face, Klaus nodded, but he knew she didn't love him. "It's not requited."

"Will you not try?" Elijah asked. When Klaus shook his head, he exhaled slowly for patience. "Then you're a fool." He told Klaus and turned on his heel to leave.

To Caroline, Klaus murmured, "I don't deny it."

* * *

After losing a game of rock-paper-scissors, Lizzie shuffled behind her dad to Klaus' study to siphon the bad mojo from her mom. They had siphoned dark magic before –it was as horrible as you could imagine-, but never black magic. Black was the dark of dark magic, right up there with Expression.

Dark magic left her feeling dirty and miserable. Was it powerful? Of course! But was the cake worth the bake? Not in Lizzie's opinion, though if she had no other choice like most witches that succumbed, she could see the appeal.

When they entered Klaus' study, she saw her mom lying motionless on the couch and felt a spike of alarm. "Mom's just sleeping, right?"

Alaric nodded and brought her closer.

"Mom?" She whispered and turned back to her dad. "Can she hear me?"

"I'm not sure, Lizzie."

Klaus sat in a chair opposite of her mom, quietly drinking a tumbler of brown spirits and watching them. His eyes glowed yellow in the darkened room and he looked like he was on the razor's edge.

Lizzie kneeled before her mom and laid a hand on her shoulder. It glowed brightly in red hues as she siphoned the dark magic.

"Oh!" She cried, tensing in pain. Alaric quickly tried to pry her hand away to no avail.

"Klaus!"

In a flash, the hybrid bent over the back of the couch in front of Lizzie and studied her expression. Her eyes were screwed shut and her mouth open in a silent cry. "Can you do this, girl?" He demanded.

"Are you serious?!" Alaric shouted. "Help me get her hand off!"

Lizzie shook her head, tears dripping down her cheeks. She struggled to speak. "It... hurts!" It felt like boiling black tar was pouring over her head as she siphoned. The black magic was the most painful thing she'd ever experienced. Her skin was melting off!

Strangely, she couldn't hear her dad, but Klaus' low voice came to her, "You can do this, Elizabeth, you _have_ to do this."

An immortal that powerful believed in her? Lizzie gritted her teeth and shouldered the pain. He was right, she could do it! She _would_ do it.

Suddenly, the pain was gone and Lizzie collapsed back into the arms of her father.

"Lizzie!"

In between consciousness, she heard Alaric yelling at Klaus, but she saw the hybrid studying her. His eyes had returned to their original color as he peered down at her. "Look at her eyes."

Alaric replaced Klaus in her field of vision and he paled.

"What's...wrong?"

Her dad attentively stroked her face. "How do you feel?" Her blue eyes had completely turned black from the magic, even the whites of her eyes. Luckily Alaric had seen this before with strong magic. Until her body become accustomed, she would be in this state and would otherwise be fine until she used the magic.

She tested her limbs, finding everything in working order and sat up. The fog began to lift from her brain and she felt better than she ever had. "I feel great, epic even!"

Alaric helped her stand, chuckling. "I think we need to keep an eye on you for a little while. Let's get you back to bed."

Klaus watched them go and settled back down to watch Caroline. She didn't seem any different from before, but her brows were crinkled and her lips thinned. He'd seen this expression before -Caroline was displeased.

Curious.

* * *

As soon as Klaus entered Caroline's mind, he was watching Damon walk down the darkened high school hallway through her eyes.

Damon sensed her and turned around. "Oh, hey Blondie."

Caroline only stared at him, angry and unafraid.

"They let you out?" He continued and started walking again.

Inside, Caroline struggled to rein in her fury. She was going to make him pay for what he did to her. "I remember everything." She called.

Damon halted, turning to face her again. "What do you remember?" He asked, like he was indulging a child.

She was more than glad to tell him. "I remember how...you manipulated me." Caroline began stepping forward menacingly with each word. Damon blinked in confusion and furrowed his dark brows. She continued, "You pushed me around, _abused_ me..."

Damon turned away from her dismissively.

"Erased my memories, _fed_ on me."

"You're crazy." He accused over his shoulder with a smirk, walking away again.

Red covered Caroline's vision, but she knew she'd had to be careful. Damon could overpower her easily. "My memories have been coming back...in pieces." She told him.

Damon finally turned and gave her his full attention. "You can't remember. It's impossible." He began to approach her. "I mean, unless you were...becoming a..."

Caroline smirked.

Damon studied her, narrowing those blue eyes she used to admire so much. Now they just reminded her that he took away her free will purposefully.

Caroline closed the distance between them, standing toe to toe with the other vampire. "I have a message from Katherine. She said, _game on_."

She turned to walk away from him -for once, but he grabbed her elbow. "Wait-"

Caroline couldn't control the powerful hate this time. Just the thought of his hands on her again was enough to send her into a rage. She gripped his stupid leather jacket lapels and tossed him down the length of the hallway.

The sound of his rough landing on the hard-concrete floor and his grunt of pain was more satisfying than she could have ever imagined. Damon raised onto his elbows and gazed at her with surprise.

" _You suck._ " She told him, stalking out of the hallway.

* * *

Klaus withdrew from Caroline's mind, careful not to alert her to his presence. He felt strangely calm after learning Damon had compelled Caroline while she was a human and apparently _abused_ her. He knew he had to make Damon pay, physically and mentally.

A plan formed in his mind as a sinister smile spilt his face.

Rebekah and Freya enter the study, stopping at the look on Klaus' face. "Someone's going to die a horrible death, aren't they?" Freya asked.

Rebekah looked gleeful. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to, Freya." She sung as she pranced to Klaus' side. "Who are we torturing, dear brother?" She perched on the side of his chair.

Klaus smirked and held the pads of this finger tips together, leaning forward threateningly. The pair of them were a frightening sight –with their gleaming eyes and sharp smiles- Freya felt sorry for whoever they were going to target.

"Why, none other than the infamous Damon Salvatore."

"Oh, goodie! It's been a tad boring lately."

"But not yet."

The blonde Original pouted, whining, "You wanker. You had me so excited."

Klaus stood and held out a hand to help her up. "Never fear, 'Bekah. We still have a lunatic and her lackey to kill."

A smile made its way back to her face. "Oh, I will relish in it."

Freya shook her head. Would her family ever be normal? What was normal anyway? As far as she was concerned, normal was the setting on her dishwasher downstairs.

"What are we going to do about Caroline?" She asked her siblings.

Klaus pulled out his iPhone and tossed it to her. "Call Bonnie Bennett and explain what's happened. Tell her to get on a plane with the doppelgänger and be here tonight."

Freya nodded. "Great idea, Klaus. We need all the help we can get." Bennett's were a powerful witch bloodline and doppelgänger blood was a witchery jackpot.

"The Bennett witch is now a Gilbert." Rebekah remarked. "And six months pregnant."

"A bus, then!" The hybrid snapped. "Just get them here!"

"Don't you have someone to murder somewhere?" Freya shot back. She detested when Klaus ordered her around. Rebekah sniggered.

Klaus overlooked his sisters with a small grin and motioned for Rebekah. "Come, 'Bekah, we've got someone to murder, as Freya kindly phrased it."

Rebekah laughed merrily, singing, "Heigh ho, the dairy-o, a-hunting we will go." as they walked through the doorway.

* * *

 **Wow, this came out fast. I love the dynamics of the Original family. Coming from a larger family myself, it's like 'I would murder someone if they hurt you, but I would also murder you if you eat my leftovers again'. XD**

 **If I have any Supernatural fans out there, check out my Klaroline/Supernatural crossover, Little Shadow.**

 **What did you think? Let me know!**


	11. It Was All A Dream

**Weak**

 **Chapter 11**

 **A/N: Here's our next installment! Please excuse my mistakes and enjoy!**

* * *

 **It was all a dream,  
** **now it's reality**  
 **just like it should be.  
**

Caroline opened her eyes; suddenly aware she was in the Mikaelson Manor in Mystic Falls. She furrowed her brow, she couldn't seem to remember how she had gotten here or what she had been doing.

The fire in the darkened room crackled and hissed, drawing her attention. The room was mostly covered in white sheets, save for a tall mirror that showed her visage.

She was in an outfit she hadn't seen in almost twenty years.

A strapless, pale yellow dress, a white long-sleeved cardigan, and matching flats.

What was going on?

"Hello?" she called into the manor.

A deep, growling voiced answered, " _Caroline_."

The blonde vampire pivoted toward the voice, but didn't notice anything abnormal. The scant visibility came from the single open doorway that was filled with glowing moonlight.

The door began to creek, slowly closing completely with a click and enveloping Caroline in darkness. The burning fireplace cast dancing muted firelight over the room, but it wasn't enough to keep her hackles from rising.

The following click was no doubt the lock. Someone else was in here.

Caroline's fangs dropped into her mouth with a hiss as she scanned the room to try to pinpoint the disturbance. With her night vision, she discovered a form leaning against the far wall. Even from her spot from across the room, she could feel the unstable energy rolling off the being, but oddly enough, she felt no malice. Relaxing a touch, she scented the air.

An earthy masculine scent with a touch of charcoal and...paint?

"Seriously!?" Caroline bared her fangs. "I was a second away from tearing your heart out!"

Klaus flashed in front of her. "We both know that's a lie, sweetheart." He was but a breath away -eyes flashing between gold and blue- and staring at her lips.

Caroline took in his wild gaze warily. Her anger waned; something must have happened to get the hybrid into such a state. "What's wrong, Klaus?"

His eyes bore into hers, finally fading to the beautiful blue she knew-and loved, if she's honest with herself- as she considered him in return. She became painfully aware that her breasts brushed his own hard chest with each breath she took. With flushed cheeks, she whispered, "Klaus-"

In a blur, he gripped the back of her head -intertwining his fingers through her blonde curls- and meddled their mouths together. Caught with her mouth already open, Klaus wasted no time slipping in and massaging her tongue with his.

It happened so quickly, Caroline could only kiss him back. His desperate, strong strokes inside her mouth made her mind hazy. Was there anything better than kissing Klaus? She gripped his shoulders for support and stood on her tip toes, kissing him back as heatedly as he did her.

She had no idea how long he kissed her like that -making her body oh, so hot and horribly empty-feeling- before he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Caroline."

The blonde's eyes snapped open, her lips parted; frozen in shock. What did he just say?!

Klaus smiled ruefully and kissed her again, this time just a soft brush of their lips that left Caroline aching for more. "You don't have to say anything." Another sweet, soft kiss. "I just needed you to know."

He leaned in to kiss her again, but Caroline stepped back-ignoring his hurt expression- and ran her hands over her face. "Wait." she said. "Something's not right here. This place, you kissing me like that, you saying that to me like you're about to go off to war and never return...what's happening, Klaus?"

The hybrid avoided her gaze.

"Oh, God." Caroline moaned. "This is a dream!" She began to pace around the room, all warm and fuzzy feelings she was just experiencing left her unsatisfied and frustrated. "The last thing I remember is seeing Alaric-" _gasp_ "I fell asleep!" The blonde flashed in front of Klaus. "Is this real or in my head?"

He murmured, "In your head."

Caroline promptly whirled around and stomped her foot. "Shit", she cursed while crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at nothing in particular. She seemed to have an idea and swiftly turned back to him. "Are you real?" she demanded.

"I am."

"Klaus!" She reprimanded, "What's your deal? What's happening out there?"

He exhaled. "I've been hunting Aurora and Lothaire for two weeks unsuccessfully-"

"Two weeks?" Caroline interrupted with a stunned expression. "I've been asleep that long already?"

Klaus nodded.

"Where's my girls?"

"Back in Mystic Falls with Alaric."

* * *

 _"What?" Lizzie asked sharply. "Why?"_

 _Alaric sighed and steeled himself. "You've done all you can do for your mom, you're not helping her by staying here and missing classes."_

 _Josie, Lizzie and Hope looked at each other forlornly. They'd become close over the last eight days. Hope had shown them around Nola during the day and they'd watch the party-goers at night. They'd even finished their plan to get their parents together._

 _Josie asked, "When do we leave?"_

 _"First thing in the morning." he answered as he re-opened Hope's bedroom door. "Pack your things tonight so you can tell everyone goodbye in the morning."_

 _After he'd left, Hope turned to the sisters with a hopeful look. "Don't worry, we all know the plan and I can do most of it myself. Just don't forget me, okay?"_

 _Lizzie fished inside her back pocket and retrieved her cell. "What's your number? I'll text you." Alaric had given it back to her after she'd risen from bed the morning after siphoning Caroline. They assumed Lothaire had trashed Josie's iPhone after he'd texted Caroline pretending to be her._

 _Hope rambled her cell phone number off as she dug through her sock drawer. She turned around with a big smile that revealed her dimpled cheeks and two medium sized jewerly boxes._

 _Lizzie smirked and said, "I'm flattered and everything, but I don't swing that way."_

 _Josie burst out laughing, swatting her sister and grinning at the flushed Hope. "What is it?" She took the fine velvet box from Hope and opened it, aweing at the beautiful craftsman ship._

 _"Freya helped me make them." Hope explained. "They have a super powerful protection spell on them. No one will ever be able to find you with magic as long as you wear them. And it can be siphoned in an emergency."_

 _Lizzie picked up the charm bracelet, suddenly feeling like crying and laughing at the same time. "It's beautiful." she cooed instead, smiling at the witch. An intricate sliver chain with lobster-claw clasps and a single charm. Upon close inspection, the charm was a crowned shield with the letter 'M' and a creepy-looking snake swallowing a man._

 _"It's the Mikaelson family crest." continued Hope, "I had visions of you both before I even met you and I knew then we shared a connection. Now that I've met you, it's clear we're meant to be family."_

 _Josie squealed and hugged Hope. Her brown eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I love it!" she cried. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten!"_

 _Lizzie was choked up; tears and sappy words threatening to burst fourth and embarrass herself. She quickly joined her sister -avoiding Hope's blue eyes- and buried her face in her shiny curls._

 _Hope had never felt happier. "I've finally got two sisters."_

 _Lizzie and Josie pulled back, smiling softly at her. "Always and Forever." they said, reciting the Mikaelson's motto._

 _Another big smile split Hope's face. "Always and Forever."_

* * *

"The Bennet witch and the doppelgänger are here as well." Klaus continued.

Blonde brows raised. "Really?"

"Freya and Bonnie have been working together closely, trying to find a cure and Elena hasn't left your side."

"Is Jeremy and Damon here?" She doubted her very mortal best friends would come to the supernatural melting pot that was Nola without protection.

"It's been made clear that they're under the protection of the Mikaelson's and Marcel."

Caroline opened to mouth to reply but Klaus was in her personal space again. Her hair blew back from her face at the sudden movement and she scowled at him. "Stop that!"

She made a move to swat him, but Klaus caught her hand -smirking at her blushing face- and placed it on his heart. "Speaking of the remaining Salvatore brother, is there something you want to tell me concerning your relationship with him?" he purred silkily, staring into her eyes.

Caroline eyes narrowed. What in the world was he talking about? "He's my best friend's husband and my brother-in-law."

"That's not what I asked, love."

She pulled her hand away from his firm, warm chest -not immediately missing it. "We glare at each other and make snarky comments. That's our relationship."

He hummed and pinched his chin thoughtfully, stepping away to walk around the room. It occurred to Caroline that he was waiting for something.

A memory from long ago popped in her mind. _"You suck!"_

"Oh." she murmured lamely. She didn't know what else to say. How could she explain it to him?

"Is that all you have to say?" he growled, stalking toward her.

Normally, Caroline would've met him head on and let the fight begin. Who did he think he was charging at her like a rhino? But a strange emotion settled in her gut and caused her to retreat like a coward, matching every forward step he took backwards.

Why did she feel like she'd been caught lying? She hadn't done anything wrong, but she knew what he would think. Her leg hit an end table and she stumbled slightly before righting herself. "Back off." she hissed, letting her fangs descend in warning. "I'll explain everything."

Klaus growled low in his throat at her bared teeth, but did as she wished, watching her intently.

Once her fangs receded, Caroline straightened her cardigan and leveled her gaze on him. "Who told you?"

He waved her off. "Not important. What I want to know is why he's still alive." Rebekah had filled him in; albeit a little reluctantly, but the threat of a dagger had gotten her talking.

Caroline would never admit it, but sometimes in the darkest part of her mind, she wondered why the elder Salvatore had gotten off scot free. If it has been Elena, things would have turned out very differently. "I forgave him, Klaus. Drop it."

"Forgave him?!" he thundered, "He practically ra-"

"Don't!" She shrieked back at him.

"What? If you never acknowledge it, it must not be true?" he sneered, looking disgusted. "He took advantage of you, abused you, and yes Caroline, he _raped you!_ " His voice had raised with each word until the hybrid was bellowing at her.

The blonde felt a familiar revulsion rise up inside her, threatening to choke her. How dare he act like this?! How dare he slice open old wounds?! "Like you've never abused anyone!"

"I never used compulsion as a tool for taking unwilling women to bed!"

"I came on to him!" she snapped, throwing her hands in the air. Might as well tell him the whole dirty truth. "I threw myself at Damon because Stefan rejected me and I felt like shit! Newsflash, Klaus, I was an easy lay!"

The hybrid shook his head. "You don't believe that any more than I do." His blue eyes gleamed in the darkened room. "You've only slept with your boyfriends, minus me, of course. But I'm the exception to every rule, love." He smirked at that and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Damon compelled you to be his girlfriend and naturally you slept with him, so therefore you did not consent."

He looked smug until he gazed at her stricken face. Klaus stepped toward her, but she shot him a hateful look. "Are you done proving your point?" Her voice was sharp and full of venom. "Because it didn't change anything! I've forgave him and it's in the past. Done! Now, drop it."

She dared to order him around when he was just trying help her? "I'll _drop it_ when he's paid for his crimes against you."

The blonde vampire sighed in exasperation. "What do I have to do to get you to drop this?" She put her hands in her hips. "When my mom got sick, do you know who was there for her the whole time? It was Damon! While I was off kissing Stefan, Damon Salvatore sat by my dying mother's side and held her hand. I used to hate him so much for what he did to me, but he was the only one who understood how much it hurt to lose her. I know forgiveness is like a foreign language to you but that is the reason I finally forgave him and you know what? It set me _free_! The hate and rage were pulling me under and I didn't even know it until I forgave him."

Klaus could see she was truly sincere and he didn't know what surprised him more; that she had truly forgiven him or that he felt his own anger slipping away. If she could do it, then surely, he could as well? For her sake.

"Fine." he grumbled as a tumbler of bourbon appeared in his hand. He took a hearty gulp, delighting in the familiar burn and watched it disappeared into thin air.

Caroline's lips parted. "Seriously?"

The hybrid glared at her, but there was no fire behind it. Her face lit up with a huge smile as she crossed the room and leaped onto him, hugging the hybrid tightly. Klaus awkwardly patted her back with unsure strokes.

She teased, "So you can kiss me whenever and a hug is too weird for you?"

"My family doesn't really 'hug'." He replied, "Though Hope does implement a goodbye hug every now and again."

Caroline released her hold, but didn't move away. She gazed into the deep blue eyes of the thousand-year-old man in front of her. "Thank you, Klaus."

He smirked, "For what exactly, love?"

"For letting it go..." She trailed off, cheeks beginning to pinken to a rosy color. "And for telling me-I mean, letting me know that...y'know..."

"What's this?" Klaus asked with a wolfish grin, "The unfathomable Caroline Forbes tongue tied?" She huffed and turned her back to him, crossing her arms and glaring over her shoulder. The blush was still staining her cheeks and Klaus couldn't think of another instance where he'd seen anything so lovely. "Say it." He urged her.

"You said-you told me..."

Klaus twirled her around to face him and used his finger to lift her chin so he could look her in the eyes; so she could see how sure he was of this. "Scared of three little words?"

She muttered, "From you yes."

The hybrid raised his brows, silently pressing her to say it.

"You love me." Caroline couldn't stop the smile from blooming on her face. She had known it already, but to hear him finally admit it was more thrilling than she cared for anyone to know. She'd had so many reservations after he'd promised to be her last love, but she couldn't come up with a damn one right now.

"That's right, love." He purred, cupping her face. "And I will never let anyone hurt you or your family ever again."

Her eyes slid closed as he pressed their lips together. She almost sighed in contentment. This kiss wasn't heated, or desperate, but soft and soothing. It was a promise. A sudden thought occurred to Caroline.

In his arms, she felt safe.

"I hate to break up such a touching scene."

Caroline jerked back from Klaus and curled her lip at Rebekah's sarcastic voice for running her perfect moment. "Rebekah!"

The female Original looked unrepentant –standing there in her run-way clothes, flawless makeup, and perfectly straightened hair- and rolled her eyes.

"Impeccable timing, sister." Klaus said. "What did you hear?"

Her familiar blue eyes flashed with defiance. "Nothing important, _brother_."

He didn't look like he believed her, but he didn't pursue it. "Then what reason could you possibly have to disturb us?"

"You mean besides the two saints out there whom have been unrelenting since you decided on this little trip?"

Caroline perked up. "Bonnie and Elena?"

"Yes, Thing One and Thing Two demand to know when it's their turn." She smirked. "I assumed you'd rather me be the messenger than just swat them like the little mosquitoes they are."

"How courteous of you." Klaus quipped dryly.

Caroline ignored that. "I can see them?" She asked, notably excited.

Before Klaus could affirm her, Rebekah said, "There's another reason I'm here, Nik."

"Yes?"

"Aurora has been spotted in the French Quarter."

"Is your source trustworthy?"

She snapped, "Would I come here otherwise? Marcel saw her. She didn't appear to be hiding at all."

"Something's changed then." Klaus concluded.

"I thought you've been hunting her for two weeks? Why would she just show up now?" Caroline asked.

Klaus' face was murderous. "I don't know, but she's invited her death." To Rebekah, he said, "Call Joshua and post him at the Compound. Freya and him will be sufficient protection and do inform him what will happen if he fails me."

Rebekah nodded and disappeared out the door.

Klaus turned back to Caroline and caressed her face. She leaned into his hand. "Promise me something." She requested quietly.

His eyebrows crinkled in question, "Name it."

"I get to kill her." Her sky-colored blue eyes were solemn and grim. Caroline really didn't want to kill the evil bitch but two reasons stopped her from letting Klaus leave to take care of it.

One; Aurora threatened her girls, even calling them freak-shows and planning to murder them. She couldn't let her go unpunished. What kind of mother would she be otherwise?

Her second reason was less noble. For some reason, she didn't want Klaus to bloody his hands with the first girl he'd ever cared about. Part of her wondered why she even bothered? His hands were figuratively –and sometimes literally- stained red from his sins, so what did a few more matter?

But Caroline had promised she'd give Klaus one hundred percent, so she would bloody her own hands to keep his from it. She wasn't there the first thousand years of his life, but she would be for the next millennia.

She remembered their fight before she fell asleep and her resolve to put their relationship on hold, but she realized she was right in terms of her thinking like a human. They may have forever but why should they wait forever to be together? Just because they can, doesn't mean they should. Is it truly living if you're miserable the whole time? She wanted to live _now_.

Twenty years was entirely too long and she didn't plan to wait a second more.

After she woke, that is.

Klaus nodded. "As you wish. I've got to go now, love. I'll have Joshua bring in your friends." He flashed to the door leading outside the manor. It must be the metaphorical door to leave her mind.

"Klaus?" Caroline called. He stopped and turned back to her, momentarily startled to catch the blonde vampire after she ran into his arms. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him soundly on the mouth. She grinned at his surprised expression. "Hurry and wake me up." She thought she spied a flash of something in his eyes and a small warning bell rang in the back of her mind, but she ignored it easily.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "All signs point to hot hybrid sex and I can't participate if I'm sleeping."

The hybrid stiffened at her mention of 'hot-hybrid-sex' and jerked her back to face him. A thrill shot through her body at the sight of his glowing golden irises. "You enjoy making me lose control, you little vixen." He accused. "I'll be sure to remember this when I do wake you."

She breathily murmured, "I look forward to it."

Klaus shook himself and gave her a wicked leer that promised many dark things. Then he was gone.

The blonde vampire shivered, sighing. She just teased a thousand-year-old alpha male that had coveted her for the last twenty years. Maybe that hadn't been a good idea, but the things his eyes had promised made her heart flutter and toes curl with excitement.

She looked forward to finding out.

* * *

 **That was a doozy! I hope everyone enjoyed all the fluff! Ekkk! Klaus finally admitted he loves her! YAS! And why didn't he tell her he knew how to break her curse? He's trying be better for his family and Caroline, but he can't seem to get past himself. Smh.**

 **& if anyone has any issues with the whole Damon-Caroline thing, TVD really does blur the line with the compulsion. And it just speaks tons about Caroline's character that she was able to forgive him without any acknowledgment or apology. I just love her. If you want to know the episode she admitted she forgave him, it is 'Nostalgia's A Bitch' s8ep10. (and it was downplayed a lot b/c Sybil claimed it wasn't her forgiveness that Damon needed, but Bonnie's. :\ Yea, pretty crappy.)**

 **Thank you to all my wonder reviewers, and the ones that follow and favorite! Without you, this would be no fun. :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	12. Wolves

**Weak**

 **Chapter 12**

 **A/N: Quick update -therefore shorter chapter! Please enjoy and excuse my mistakes:)**

* * *

 **I've been running through the jungle,  
I've been crying with the wolves,  
To get to you...**

"I can't believe you actually chose Damon."

"I'm _not_ having this conversation with you!"

"Stefan is the far better lay. I should know, I slept with both."

"All that proves is you're The Original Slut."

" _Excuse me?!_ "

"Would you two shut up?" Bonnie barked at the blonde and brunette women across from her. "I can't concentrate with your bitchy-ness." Freya covered her grin behind a grimoire. The hormone filled Bennett witch had proven to be quiet amusing in her state.

Elena flushed. Rebekah always brought the worst out in her. "Sorry, Bon. Do you need anything?" The latte-skinned witch shook her head and continued sorting through her herbs.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and hissed at them before she flashed out of the room. Elena visibly relaxed and began braiding Caroline's hair.

They had arrived in New Orleans a week and a half ago after a grueling car ride. Apparently, Bonnie did not do well with motion sickness. They'd been mostly welcome at the Mikaelson Compound aside from Rebekah's snarky comments and Klaus' moodiness. He'd stroll in after spending all night out in the Quarter and demand to know what progress had been made. Elena didn't think he slept at all. Freya took most of the backlash; going as far as putting up an Original strength barrier to keep him out if he couldn't behave himself. That had not been a good three days.

They visited Caroline at least once a day to talk with her and discuss what was going on in the outside world. Caroline was always optimist about her dilemma but made them promise to run at the first sign of trouble.

A pained grunt caught her attention. "Bonnie?"

"I'm fine." She breathed, stroking her swollen stomach. "Just a kick."

Elena crossed over to her and grinned, "Can I?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "If you must."

Freya watched the doppelganger place her hands on the Bennett witch's belly, cooing and whispering to it. Finally, Elena squealed with excitement when she felt movement and Freya couldn't take her eyes off the two women. Her blue eyes were riveted to the sight.

A hazy memory arose; she was looking down at her own extended stomach and stroking it as she whispered her love for her own baby. Another hand joined hers and she looked into the eyes of the man she loved, her heart swelling with some much happiness she feared it would burst.

"I see that look in your eyes. Come here."

Freya blinked at Bonnie. The Bennett witch gestured her over and Elena moved over to make room. With a slightly shaking hand, Freya touched Bonnie's pregnant stomach, gaping when she felt a kick. "He's going to be a very powerful warlock." Freya told her; she could sense this. "Yes, you are, yeah you are." She added in a baby voice.

Elena and Bonnie shared a look.

"What?"

Bonnie replied, "It's a girl. I had an ultrasound last month to confirm."

The dark-blonde witch canted her head and placed her hands on Bonnie's stomach again. She mumbled a few incantations. "Nope. He's definitely a boy."

"Oh, wow!" Elena gasped.

Bonnie grumbled, "And I already had a name picked out. Ugh. Now, I've got to call Jer."

* * *

"Any sightings?"

Elijah asked his brother after he found him moping in the kitchen with a half empty bottle of bourbon. Klaus had not been taking the situation well. Elijah had never seen him like this. He rarely slept -choosing to spend all his time searching Nola for Aurora-and only fed when he absolutely had to. As an Original, he could go longer between feedings, but not this long. Klaus always looked to be a hair's breath from turning since Caroline was cursed.

Klaus snarled at him and flashed away.

A feminine snort caught his attention and he found his wife leaning against the door way. "Aurora keeps appearing but disappears just as quickly." Hayley told him. "We think she has a witch helping her."

"And the man?"

"No one's seen him since the day we got the twins back. My best guess is she killed him."

Elijah agreed, "Yes, it definitely seems like something she'd do. I wonder if she knows Tristan is dead?"

"I think so. Why else stay?"

"She wants revenge."

Hayley and Elijah turned to the deep voice and saw Rebekah and Marcel behind them.

"How do you know?" Elijah questioned the Ruler of New Orleans.

"I know..." Marcel reached behind him and withdrew a piece of paper. "Because she sent this to me." Hayley took it and quickly read the contents. She passed it to Elijah with a solemn glance. Marcel continued, "Aurora thinks we should team up. I kindly sent her compelled human messenger back with no ears."

Rebekah smirked at that.

"We have to put her down now. Permanently." Elijah announced. "And she just gave us the means. Freya can use this to locate her."

* * *

Klaus entered his study. The doppelganger was re-painting Caroline's fingernails and Freya chanted over her body. "Leave." He growled at them. Elena and Freya reluctantly left, glaring at him all the while. Like he cared if either one got their knickers in a twist.

He sat down beside Caroline and stroked her face. "Hello, love."

Closing his eyes, he entered her mind and brought them to her office at the Salvatore Boarding House.

Caroline blinked with confusion and smiled shyly at him, "Hi, Klaus." She was wearing a white crop-top with billowing sleeves, black high-waisted skinny jeans, and cherry-red pumps. Her lips matched her shoes and Klaus found his eyes magnetized to them.

He gathered her in his arms, hugging her closely. She relaxed and laid her head on this chest. "Not so bad, is it?" She teased.

"I can see the appeal." He begrudgingly admitted, "Though I doubt Elijah will appreciate one from myself."

Caroline giggled. "His loss. You're an _exceptional_ hugger."

"Shh, love. I still have a reputation to uphold."

"Any luck with the hunt?"

"Aurora eludes me still, for now."

Caroline sighed dejectedly. They were silent for a few minutes and Klaus could feel her disappointment in him. He began to release the affectionate hold, but Caroline locked her arms around him. "Can we just stay like this a little longer?"

"The sooner I return, the sooner I could wake you."

"This is where I want to be most in the world right now."

Klaus stared at the top of her head and ran his free hand through her silky hair. "Me too, love...me too."

* * *

The hybrid looked up from the letter, meeting the eyes of his family one by one, and let a wicked smirk form on his face.

They could finally end this.

* * *

Elena hugged Caroline, pulling her close. "They're tracking her right now." She told her vampiric best friend. "Hopefully it won't be much longer."

"Have you heard them talking about a cure?" Caroline asked, pulling away.

Elena looked at Joshua, her vampire link into Caroline's mind and quickly slipped her a tiny folded note and mouthed for her to read it. The brunette put her finger to her lips and glanced back at Joshua.

The said vampire was making random objects appear in his hand in amazement. You'd think he'd never done this before. Elena and Bonnie had jokingly decided he wasn't a very good vampire.

"No, Freya still thinks she can make a cure though. Her and Bonnie have been working tirelessly."

In a blur, Caroline read the note, crammed it in her pocket and nodded gravelly. She gave Elena thumbs up and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for letting me know."

"I'll come back as soon as we have more news. Josh?"

"Yea? Oh, right. See ya later, Caroline."

Caroline watched them walk out the door and pulled the note back out.

 _Mikaelson's are hiding something._

 _I'll investigate and report back._

* * *

"Dad?"

Klaus looked up from his phone, seeing Hope standing in front of him with a concerned expression. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"How's Caroline?"

He shrugged noncommittedly. To his shame, he hadn't seen much of his daughter lately -specifically since he made a brief appearance at her high school graduation- and it made him feel like even more a failure. Here he was, half drunk, and disappointing the two most important women in his life.

God, how right Mikael had been.

"Don't!" Hope snapped. Klaus raised his brows- his daughter rarely raised her voice to him. "Don't do this to yourself. I'm sick and tired of seeing you like this! This is exactly what Aurora wants!"

"Hope-"

"No! You listen to me for once, Dad. Have you forgotten who you are? _My father_ is the mighty and fearless Niklaus Mikaelson. You need to make an example of Aurora de Martell or others will think we're weak."

"I am weak." He murmured.

The teenager sighed as if she was explaining something to a child. "No, Dad, your love for your family makes you stronger. It _doesn't_ make you weak. You are at your strongest _when you have something to protect._ "

Klaus still looked unconvinced.

"How did you defeat Dalilah? Or Esther? Mikael? Who were you protecting? All those times you came out on top, because you were protecting your family."

Something flashed in her father's eyes and he looked at Hope like she was the most brilliant person in the world. Like that wasn't totally obvious anyway.

"Caroline is family now." Hope told him seriously. "So, show the world what happens when you mess with a Mikaelson."

As a gust of wind blew her hair back from her face, Hope pretended to dust her hands with smirk. "My work here is done."

* * *

 **There will be tons of good stuff next chapter. I should have it posted before next weekend.**

 **For those of you following Beauty and The Beast, part V has been posted!**

 **Guys, what did you think? Will Klaus and Caroline ever get their happy en** **ding? Will they finally find Aurora? Did Crazy-Pants really kill Lothaire? Stay tuned for the nect installment! Muah ;***

 **Tiffy-wa~**


	13. Way Down We Go

**Weak**  
 **Chapter 13**

 **A/N: Please excuse the mistakes and enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Oh, father, tell me,**  
 **Do we get what we deserve?**

"I hope this works." Hope muttered as she walked around her dad's study with smoking sage to purify the room. Not that she doubted any of her family or friends, her hesitation was solely her own. She was overjoyed to be included in Bonnie's brilliant plan, but she'd never forgive herself if she screwed up.

Hope screwing up equaled Caroline stuck forever sleeping which equaled her father's happiness.

 _No pressure._

Her nearest and dearest were all present. Elijah and her mother, Hayley, pushed all the furniture against the wall, save for the worktable that held many different ingredients required for the spell. Marcel and Aunt Rebekah lit the sacred ceremonial candles one by one –as per instruction of Freya- whom finished up her chalk drawing on her worktable by setting a large stone bowl in the center.

Kol helped Davina draw two sets of interconnecting circles big enough for a person with chalk. One set was directly in front of Freya's witchery station with only two connected circles -the other set had five.

Klaus was grumbling something about 'his two-hundred-year-old mahogany flooring' as he took care to lay Caroline in one of the two connecting circles. He would lay in the other after he'd completed his part. Until then, he sat by Caroline's side on the floor and watched his elder sister work her magic.

Bonnie and Elena stood by Freya and though they were new to Hope, both women had grown on her. They were both kind and caring, not to mention able to keep up with her family's crude wit. Most people –supernatural or not- either cowered before them or plotted to destroy them. She enjoyed hearing their recounts of their time with her family.

"The Ancestor's will help me." Davina announced after she'd finished her handiwork. She looked at Kol forlornly. "If I remain in New Orleans permanently."

"The hell you will!"

At Kol's bellow, Bonnie looked up from her grimoire. "Why do they want you to stay?"

"Those nasty crones want access to her magic! It's all they've ever wanted."

Davina took her husband's hand, effectively calming the irate Original, and looked at the Bennett witch. "My ancestral magic is tied to the land like any other New Orlean's witch. If I'm not here, they can't use it...just like Kol aptly said."

Even though she was well into her thirties, Davina still looked twenty years old thanks to Freya's wedding gift; a set of magical wedding bands that linked her life-force to Kol's. As long as they wore them, she would never age. A happy comprise that didn't require her turning into a vampire to be with Kol.

She was forever grateful to her sister-in-law, which is why she agreed to come back to the city that took so much from her.

"I'd forgotten how wonderful the magic felt here." Davina continued, sighing with contentment. "It's way more powerful than my traditional magic."

"Tell them to shove it." Kol snapped. "It's not worth it."

Davina replied, "No, no... Don't give me that look. I want to help!"

Ignoring the arguing couple, Freya gave Elena a knife. "Just a shallow cut. We only need a little to bind the spell."

The doppelgänger did as she was instructed, spilling her magical blood in the large stone bowl. "You think this will work?"

"It has to." Bonnie answered, sprinkling more herbs in the bowl and adding a rare feather from a bird thought to be extinct.

The mixture started bubbling when Freya added a strand of hair from herself, Bonnie, Davina and Hope to the bowl. The purple smoke that wafted up began filling the room, along with the sage smoke Hope had used.

"That smells repugnant." The female Original complained. "Tell me which circle is mine, I want to get this over with."

Elena met Bonnie's dark eyes with an eye roll. The pregnant witch pointed to a circle and watched Rebekah settled in it with Marcel's help. "The one on the end beside hers is yours." She told him.

After Elijah, Hayley, and Kol also laid in their perspective circles, Freya and Davina started the spell to channel each one of them while Bonnie took Hope's hand over the bubbling mixture. Hope's hand shook in the embrace.

Bonnie noticed her nervousness. "You'll be fine, Hope. I'll be here the entire time to help you." She turned to Elena. "Go to Caroline. Your blood will be more potent if you're in the direct vicinity."

Together, they said, _"Incendia."_ The mixture in the bowl lit on fire and exploded, shaking the table. Bottles and tubes rolled off in various directions. The smoke from the explosion turned black and filled the room, but didn't affect any of the occupants. It faded away, causing the powerful magic to shimmer in the air like glitter and coat everyone.

Hope grinned at Bonnie. "We did it!"

Freya and Davina joined them after they completed their chanting. The four vampires, plus the female hybrid, lay motionless and decimating –giving Freya an unfathomable amount of power. "Join hands." She told the other witches. "Hope, you will be my conduit while I channel Davina and Bonnie as well. Klaus, when I say, you must kiss Caroline then."

"Get on with it, then."

The eldest Original narrowed her eyes at her brother, but continued anyway. If this worked, it would open hundreds of doorways for other spells and she could finally begin her own grimoires. She met the gaze of each witch before nodding. " _Forbindelse!_ "

Their hands thrummed with the force of the incantation, they wouldn't be able to unlink without considerable force. Bonnie gasped at the feeling over pure power running through her, meeting Elena's worried eyes.

She gave her an encouraging smile, even though she knew power like this could kill them all in mere minutes.

Hope cried out abruptly, "It's too much!" Her young face was crumpled with pain.

"Concentrate, Hope!" Freya told the teen. "We have to keep passing it back and forth!" Hope gritted her teeth but seemed to get control of the power long enough to funnel it back to Freya through Bonnie and Davina. " _H_ _ør nå , Caroline Forbes_!" Freya shouted. The room began to shake with power from the magic. "Hear me now!"

The spell was lacing with The Original Witch's voice, making it low and gravelly. " _Vekke_! Awaken!" She nodded to Klaus. " _Vekke!_ "

* * *

 _ **Two Days Ago...**_

The location spell Hope had performed under the careful guidance of Freya and Bonnie led Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah to an abandoned restaurant in the French Quarter. It's rusted, faded sign seemed to spell 'Deveraux's Diner' but the 'R' in Deveraux was completely faded.

Just like the vampire Lothaire's alias; Liam Deveaux.

"Check the perimeter." Klaus told Rebekah. "Elijah will go in the back and I'll take the front."

"Are you mad?" She snapped. "They'll see you coming."

The hybrid smirked, "I know."

Rebekah hissed testily and flashed away. Elijah nodded at him and disappeared as well. As Klaus entered the trashed building, he noticed it looked like any other diner; plastic booth seating, a long bar with plastic-covered stools, and a huge sign boosting 'The Best Gumbo in Nola!'.

Vegetation had begun growing inside from a hole in the ceiling and cracked glass windows, but there was no sign of recent occupation. Still, his hackles raised –something evil was here.

He heard only a single human heartbeat and it was thumping like a scared animal.

The double doors leading to the kitchen slammed open revealing an unamused Elijah. His older brother had a mocha-skinned teenage girl by the nape who struggled and spit like a cat. "Look what I found, brother."

The girl glared at Klaus, but stopped struggling and remained sitting where Elijah had plopped her down. She wore a dirty, thread-bare t-shirt, hole-filled blue jeans, and Ugg boots. Her eyes were so dark they looked black and her chocolate hair was cornrowed tightly against her head with the weight of it in a high ponytail.

"Who do we have here?" Klaus purred silkily.

"Aurora!" She shrieked, "Help me! Aurora!"

Elijah clamped his hand over her mouth and held her tight. She began struggling again with renewed vigor.

"What's your name, girl?" Klaus tried again. He truly didn't want to hurt her, she looked to be the same age as Hope. Tears welled up in the teen's eyes as she went lax and began crying pitifully. Klaus gave Elijah a nod and he released the girl. "Where is Aurora?"

"I just want to go home." She cried, repeating it to herself again and again in a whisper.

Elijah took over, crouching in front of her and lifting her chin so she could see him. "We'll help you get home, but you have to help us first. Tell us your name, Miss."

With her bottom lip quivering, she hesitated before nodding reluctantly. "I'm Lucia Deveaux."

"Pleased to meet you, young lady." He greeted, "I'm Elijah and this is my brother Niklaus."

Fear flashed in her eyes. "Mikaelson?"

"We don't want to hurt you." Elijah assured her. "Do you know where Aurora is?" _Head shake._ "Are you a witch?" _Nod._ "Do you know a Liam Deveaux?"

"That's my dad!"

* * *

Klaus and Elijah frowned at each other. "Your...father?"

"Adoptive." Lucia clarified. "He saved me and took me in."

"I see. Do you know where he is?"

"Aurora told me if did as she said, she'd bring him back to me."

"In all probability," Klaus interrupted, "He's most likely dead."

Lucia gasped, new tears welling on her eyes and Elijah narrowed his eyes at his brother. "We don't know that for certain, Miss Deveaux. Klaus is completely rude -but correct. Aurora is a very unstable woman."

The hybrid muttered, "Crazy harpy."

"I didn't even know vampires, werewolves, and witches were real." She mumbled after she'd calmed back down. "Aurora told me my real dad came from a powerful family of witches right here in Nawlins; the Deveraux's. I'd always wondered why my mom named me Deveaux when she was a Sloan. She died when I was six."

"My condolences." Elijah said.

She waved him off. "Drug overdose. She was never a good mom anyway. Liam found me half-starved, locked in the apartment with her body for six days, and brought me home with him." Her face turned stark. "He can't be dead. He's the only family I have."

"We'll find him." He assured her. "What did she make you do?"

"I have no idea. I'm sorry. She set everything up and gave me the words to say."

"We need to take her to Freya." Klaus told Elijah. "Let's go."

Lucia became alarmed, stiffening with fright. "Take me where? If I leave, she'll kill him for sure."

"Aurora will kill him anyway." Klaus growled menacingly. "His only chance is if you come with us." He didn't mention how he'd already vowed to kill Lothaire for his part in kidnapping Caroline's twins.

Elijah laid his hand on her shoulder soothingly. "We won't hurt you, I give you my word."

She considered the suit-wearing man for a second and must have deemed him worthy of her trust. "Okay."

Rebekah was tapping her high-heeled foot impatiently outside, arms crossed over her chest, and a look of disdain on her comely face. She glanced over the teenage girl. "Taking in orphans now, are we?"

Elijah picked Lucia up bridal style –she squealed with embarrassment- and flashed away.

"Lucia is Aurora's involuntary witch." Klaus explained after they were gone. "We're taking her to the compound. Take anything valuable and raze it to the ground."

The blonde smiled with glee. "Finally, some fun!"

* * *

Freya, Hope, and Bonnie studied the teenager whom fidgeted in her chair, looking like she would bolt any minute. Klaus and Elijah had dropped her off, explained the situation with some introductions and left to feed for the night.

"We would never!" Hope admonished. Lucia's eyes widened as Hope said. "Yes, I did. I can't help it sometimes, sorry."

"Um, that's okay." Lucia replied. "So, you're all witches?"

"Yep!"

"Cool. I didn't know until a couple weeks ago."

"Yes, Klaus said as much." Freya sat across from her. "Bonnie and I are going to channel you, Lucia, is that okay?"

Bonnie sat between them both and waited for confirmation.

"Their magic is going to connect with yours. Mine is too unstable." Hope explained and flushed when she realized she had read Lucia's mind again. "Oh, sorry, I did it again."

Lucia grinned. "I really don't mind. It's kind of cool, actually. And yes."

Freya shook her head at Hope in amusement and turned back to the young witch. "Calm your mind and relax. Feel yourself opening up to us. We're not a threat. You're completely at ease."

The older witch's voice lulled inside Lucia's mind, calming her to an almost drowsy state. "I'm at ease." She repeated.

"Good girl. I'm channeling you now. It feels strange but not uncomfortable."

"Okay."

Freya discovered that Lucia was a pretty powerful witch in her own right, but having never trained or learned the ways of witchcraft put her a huge disadvantage. She felt Bonnie's magic leave and she withdrew as well. "Bonnie?"

The Bennett Witch was frowning. "She's linked to Aurora. One dies, they both do." Her eyes dark eyes narrowed as if it personally offended her. "It's strong, but we can take care of it. It may take some time though."

"We don't have time." Freya's ire was growing. "Why would she tie herself to an untrained witch? What's the point?"

Hope cleared her throat and slanted her blue eyes at Lucia. She was blinking out of her meditative state. "That was weird." She whispered; awe-struck. "I wanna do it again!"

Hope laughed out loud.

"Later." Bonnie replied, her own lips twitching. "Did you do a spell that required you to mix your blood with Aurora's?"

Lucia nodded. "Yea, why?"

"Your life forces are connected." Freya told her. "Worst case scenario; if one of you dies, so will the other, but we'll protect you."

Lucia's lips flattened as she nodded. Bonnie laid her hand on hers. "But we can use it to track her down. We can undo it."

"Don't worry." Hope murmured. "It'll be okay. Now, let me find you a room to stay in."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Hayley asked her husband. They sat at the kitchen bar discussing their plans for the day and drinking coffee.

"Mostly...as sure as anyone can be when it comes to Niklaus."

"Why won't he kiss her?"

"My brother doesn't believe he's her true love."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "We've been searching New Orleans non-stop for weeks now and all he had to do was kiss her. Unbelievable."

"He refuses to believe it will succeed. I think he's terrified of finding out the answer."

"Typical Klaus." She scoffed, "He can't let his own self be happy."

Elijah exhaled, "I always suspected there was another reason for his improving behavior; Niklaus was trying to be a better man for the woman he loved."

Elena's eyes widened as she stood against the wall outside the kitchen, she knew she had to tell Caroline quickly. She hastened down the hallway, searching for Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena entered Klaus' study, but halted when they saw the hybrid with Caroline. He was leaning over her body, lovingly stroking her blonde curls.

"-miss you so much, love..." Klaus tensed. "What do you want?"

Bonnie glanced at her best friend, they were embarrassed to have witnessed such a tender moment. She crossed the room, Elena hot on her heels and stood before the Original Hybrid. "We want the truth."

"What are you going on about?"

"I overheard Elijah and Hayley this morning." Elena told him. "Talking about a kiss and true love."

"So, I made a few calls." Bonnie continued, "And there's only one curse with a cure like that; The Poison of Sleeping Beauty. While Elena was under a similar –less evil- version of the curse, I broke it with my magical prowess." _Sheer Luck._

Klaus thrummed his fingers together, considering them both. "You two always did put your noses where they didn't belong."

"How can you say that? Caroline concerns us very much! You brought us here to save her and you lied to us. Don't you think we should have known that True Love's Kiss was the only cure?!"

"True love doesn't exist!" Klaus snarled, raising from his seat –a muscle in his jaw ticking and eyes flashing between eerie gold and blue. "I brought you here to find another way!"

"Why does Elijah seem to think you can break the curse?" Retorted Elena. "Do you love her?"

No hesitation. "Yes."

Bonnie didn't look surprised. "How the mighty fall." She muttered.

The doppelganger looked like she couldn't believe it. "You will never deserve her." She told him -not cruelly, but as a matter of fact. "Not now, not in another thousand years."

And just like that, the anger left Klaus. "Don't you think I know it?" He snapped back.

"Kiss her."

Elena and Klaus looked at Bonnie like she was crazy. "What?"-"Bon?"

"Kiss her, Klaus."

"It won't work, witch."

"You can't or won't?" She asked testily. "I thought you loved her."

Klaus glared at her. "True Love isn't real."

Elena gasped. "You're afraid! You're afraid of what it will mean if it doesn't work." He shot her a dark look, which only confirmed it. "But what if it does, Klaus? Have you thought about it?"

"It's impossible."

Bonnie huffed. "It won't make your love any less real." She paused. "If you absolutely refuse to kiss her, I may know another way."

"Why do you act as if you know something I don't?"

The Bennett witch peered at him, as if deeming him worthy to inform of her plan. "All spells have a loop hole and True Love is a very general term. Let me ask you a question, would you die for Caroline?"

* * *

"You're a lunatic." Rebekah yelled.

Klaus shrugged, "It's a done thing." Bonnie, Elena, and Klaus had gathered the others to explain the plan. It was a little mad, perhaps, but weren't all the best plans?

"Niklaus?"

"No-" Freya said, "It might just work, but we need two more people."

"Who?"

"Kol and Davina."

"You are a lunatic as well! I'm surrounded by madness!"

Klaus corned Bonnie and Elena off to the side while Rebekah ranted and raved. "Don't speak of this to Caroline."

"About the plan?" asked the doppelganger. "Or your feelings?"

"Any of it."

"I don't like lying to her." Bonnie retorted, "But we won't mention it." Elena nodded in agreement. They had plenty to prepare for, so they probably wouldn't have a lot of time to visit their friend anyway.

If this worked, Caroline would forgive them...eventually.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

With the witches continuing to chant, Klaus cupped Caroline's face –leaning over her motionless form- and slanted his mouth against hers. He put all the love he held for his baby vampire in his kiss.

 _"There's a whole world out there waiting for you..."_

 _"I fancy you...you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you."_

 _"On to more mannered subjects then; like how ravishing you look in that dress."_

 _"I'll take you, wherever you want. Rome, Paris...Tokyo?"_

 _"Thank you for your honesty. Klaus"_

 _"Take a chance, Caroline. Talk to me. Come on, get to know me...I dare you."_

 _"Perhaps on day, in a year -or even in a century- you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer...You mark my words; small town boy, small town life, it won't be enough for you."_

 _"Shh, shhh. It's okay, it's me. It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home, you stay inside. You understand? Do you understand?"_

 _"Easy, love...wrong time, wrong place, wrong equipment...then maybe I'll take you up on your offer of hot-hybrid sex."_

 _"I was promised a date for one of my hybrids."_

 _"Let's get you a drink. I'll tell you all about being the bad guy."_

 _"Is that our thing?"_

 _"How could you possibly think that?...But you can't, can you?...You're hallucinating."_

 _"I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity...because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."_

 _"We're the same, Caroline."_

 _"You brought me back Caroline...Thank you for helping me...Friends, then?"_

 _"He's your first love, I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_

 _"I want your confession."_

 _"Hello, love."_

 _"It's not a crime to love what you cannot explain."_

 _"Are you going to do the right thing?...By her...Thank you."_

 _"I do look forward to thanking you in person one day. However long it takes. Yours, Klaus."_

"Freya!" screamed Hope, bringing Klaus back to the present. He broke the kiss and looked at his sister and saw black blood dripping from her eyes and nose. She swayed on her feet but waved him off testily.

"I'm fine!"

He wasn't about to argue with a witch that was channeling that much power. Klaus took his position in his circle, never taking his eyes off Caroline. He could see her brows furrow and her eyes move beneath her lids. If there was ever a moment he wanted to pray to a God, it was now.

 _Please._

Klaus stifled his groan when Freya began channeling him as well. It was like all his blood turned to sand inside his veins and the very pump of his heart was ripping him in two. His vision became hazy, but he kept his eyes on the woman he loved until everything went black.

Elena watched everything with sense of detachment. She often had to utilize this certain skill at work since her pesky feelings would render her unable to do her job –and she loved being a doctor. She began petting Caroline's hair after Klaus had returned Caroline to her keep.

She felt like a Peeping Tom for witnessing such a kiss. She'd fought the urge to fan herself.

A horrified whispered caught her attention. "I can't hold it."

Elena looked up at Freya, her expression was of wild bewilderment. Freya met Elena's widened eyes. "Break the circles... _now!_ " A gurgling cough punctuated her command and more black blood began streaming from the witch's mouth.

Elena scrambled up, wiping away chalk outlines as fast as she could.

"Let go of me!" Freya demanded to the other witches.

"It'll kill you!" Davina protested.

Hope cried, "No!", but the teen was nearly passing out as it was.

"Don't argue with me! _Now!_ "

Bonnie ripped her hand away, disconnecting her and Hope. She caught Hope as she tumbled down and felt her own legs give out from beneath her. They collapsed on the floor as Davina tore herself away and ran to help Elena.

When they disconnected the last circle, Davina and Elena looked to Freya. The Original Witch stood motionless with black blood marring her face and a frozen expression of horror. When she finally collapsed beside Hope and Bonnie, the Original Witch remain still.

"Freya!" Davina went to her side and waved her hand over her face. She sighed, relived. "She just fainted."

Movement caught Elena's brown eyes and she looked to her left at Klaus and Caroline, the hybrid was waking up. He crawled over to Caroline, seeing her still sleeping, and met Elena's stare.

The raw pain and disappointment on his face almost physically hurt her. Never would she ever thought she'd feel sympathy for the man who caused her some much heartache.

During their silent gaze, Klaus stiffened suddenly. He angled his head back toward Caroline slowly, as if he was afraid to see what had gotten his attention.

Sky-blue eye blinked up at him in confusion. "Klaus?"

* * *

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, fav'ers, and followers! You all mean so much to me! Hopefully next chapter will be posted next week, but if not then, def the week after!**

 **Tiffywa~**


	14. Take Me To Church

**Weak**

 **Chapter 14**

 **A/N: Hello! It feels like it's been forever since I updated :/ Some of the delay was because I went back through each chapter and edited a bit. No big changes, except I combined the previous chapters 1 & 2, but you can read back through if I you like. Like I said, I just edited a little bit, reworded some phrases, improved the flow and all that.**

 **Overall, I'm a little happier with it. Still need a beta, tho :)**

 **I created a tumblr account! You'll find me under **tiffywa. **I will post updates, announcements, memos, and drabbles I don't post here. Still trying to figure it out. You can talk to me on there or ask me any questions! Follow me and I'll follow back! :D**

 **Anyway, my trip to New Orleans during Mardi Gras was nothing sort of AMAZING. I def recommend going at least once! The French Quarter is beautiful and I WILL live there eventually! #lifegoals**

 **This update is way past due, but I think you'll really enjoy it! *winkwink***

 **Excuse the mistake and drop me a review!**

* * *

 **She tells me worship in the bedroom,**  
 **The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you.**

"Klaus, yes...oh, right there... _yeah_..." Caroline purred in complete ecstasy on Klaus' crimson silk-covered king-sized bed.

"Caroline." Klaus grated with difficulty, clenching his teeth. "Unless you want this back massage to have a happy-ending, please desist moaning like that."

Caroline peered at him from her peripheral vision. She'd woken up from her slumber to see her bewildered friends in various states of consciousness, littered all around the room.

Elena and Bonnie's lips were still parted in shock as Klaus ordered them to make sure everyone was alright and flashed the blonde vampire away to his bedroom. There he'd kissed her until Caroline had inhaled sharply with pain and clutched her lower back.

Her blue eyes gleamed with mischief. "Maybe I do." She probably shouldn't poke the domineering, obsessive, part-time murdering Original Hybrid, but she loved to ruffle his feathers as much as he did hers.

"Caroline." He warned again. Just looking into her beautiful face made his heart clench, he never wanted her eyes to close again. He'd do everything and anything in his power to prevent it.

She shrugged off Klaus' hands and faced him in the bed. "I remember everything." she told him honestly. Klaus sat silently in front of her, waiting her to continue. "I remember your visits, I remember what you said to me," _blush_ , "- and I remember how I felt." The blonde cupped his face and pressed her lips against his fuller ones for a chaste kiss and pulled back with a smile. "We'll talk about all this after I shower, 'cause _ew_. I stink!"

"I wasn't going to say anything." The hybrid replied with a smirk.

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "And here I was going to invite you to join me! For that, you can forget hot-hybrid-shower-sex!" And flashed into the bathroom with a slammed door.

* * *

Klaus looked into Bonnie and Elena's startled faces as he opened his bedroom door. "She's in the shower." He said as he strode past them and down the hall.

Elena hurried in the room and Bonnie yelled after him, "By the way, you're welcome!"

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline called after she'd wrapped a towel around her freshly washed body. Had a shower ever felt so good? "If you bring me some clothes, I'll consider letting you do a frontal massage!" She walked into the adjoining bedroom and froze. Elena and Bonnie sat on the bed with knowing grins.

"Oh, my god. You heard that, didn't you?"

Bonnie deadpanned, "Every word."

Smirking, Elena jumped off the bed and grabbed Caroline in a tight hug, tears already in her doe eyes. Caroline hugged back just as tightly and opened her left arm to gestured for Bonnie to join them. There was nothing better than these moments with her best friends. To think one day that she'd never hug them again caused her arms to tighten.

"Easy, Care." Elena breathed. "We're not indestructible anymore."

"Yeah." Agreed the dark-skinned witch, pulling away and sitting back on the bed. Elena and Caroline joined her with big smiles. "Oh, and I'm not having a girl, apparently. Freya confirmed a little boy -don't ask, 'cause I'm still pissed that I have to pick another name."

Lips quirking at her hormonal friend, Caroline asked, "What happened? How did you all break the curse? Don't get me wrong, I'm _so glad_ , but the last thing I remember was you telling me the Mikaelson's were hiding something, then nada. Nothing."

"Just the usual." Bonnie explained. "They brought us here to find a cure under questionable circumstances and lied about it."

Elena elaborated, "There was only one known cure and they lied about it."

"What was it? It must have worked!"

"Tr-"

"I actually found a loophole." Bonnie interrupted, giving Elena a meaningful look. "But here's the thing. I don't think it worked, so you need to ask Klaus. We promised not to tell you."

At the confused look Caroline gave them, Elena patted her shoulder. "It's not our secret to tell, Care. You know we'd never keep anything from you."

The blonde nodded. She would ask Klaus about it and trust that he was honest with her. The foundation of every great relationship? Trust. They both deserved nothing less. "So what loophole did you find?"

"You know how I channel things? Places, objects, celestial events, and even people? Freya, Davina -plus The Ancestors, Hope, and I channeled the most powerful vampires -and hybrids- in existence. With a little know-how from Freya and doppelganger blood, we tried to use brute force to break the curse."

"What went wrong?"

"Too much power, we couldn't hold it even with our considerable joined-forces. When Freya started to disintegrate from the inside, we had to dissolve the connection."

"Is she alright? How is everyone?"

"They're going to be okay." Elena assured her. "No permeant damage, though Freya is in a magical coma."

"I expect her to wake up soon." Bonnie said, "Good as new."

A knock sounded and Klaus stepped in the doorway. He held up a stack of folded clothes with a wolfish leer.

Caroline cringed. She was still clad in only a towel and recalled what she'd yelled in a house full of vampires. She blamed it on the magically induced slumber. "Uh, thanks." She crossed the room and took the clothes. Stealing a glance over her shoulder revealed Elena wagging her eyebrows and Bonnie pretending to knead her breasts. Klaus looked absolutely smug when she faced him again.

"Shut up." she told him and slammed the door in his face. "Seriously?!" she shrieked at her friends, whom snorted with laughter on the bed.

* * *

"How is Caroline?" Hope asked her father as he entered the kitchen. The hybrid snagged a blood bag and ripped it open with his blunt teeth. The teen wrinkled her nose and looked away as he poured it in a mug. Even though she'd known about her family since she was a child, the thought of drinking blood made her want to gag to this day.

"As can be expected." he replied.

She raised her brows. "So, she knows that you're her True Love?" Klaus stilled and stared at his daughter like she'd grown another head. "You know the spell didn't work, right?"

His face revealed nothing, and his mouth remained closed. Hope felt dread creeping in at his blank gaze. "Of course, you didn't know! Ugh, I'm so stupid! You were being decimated when we had to stop the spell."

"How can that be?" he murmured, more to himself than Hope. His blue eyes held so much emotion that Hope's heart ached for him. She knew her dad had issues, heck all of them did, but she couldn't imagine what was going through his head at the moment.

"It was too much for us to hold. Freya started to disintegrate so we had to let go and break the connection. Your kiss broke the spell; True Love's Kiss."

A muscle ticked in his jaw as he patted Hope on the head and headed toward the door. "Thank you, Hope." He paused at the doorway. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad."

* * *

"Where are we on locating Aurora?"

Elijah and Hayley looked up at Klaus as he entered. The Original Hybrid was obviously a man on a mission. He stalked over to the bar and poured a double of bourbon.

"Our witch is incapacitated at the moment." Hayley snapped. "Your sister hasn't woken up yet or haven't you noticed?"

Klaus shot her an unimpressed glare and turned to the more capable person in the room. "Elijah?" The female hybrid growled at him with flashing yellow irises and gave him a New York State Bird as she stomped from the room and slammed the doors to Elijah's study.

Klaus muttered, "How I ever ingested enough alcohol to tolerate her long enough to tup her is beyond me."

"Niklaus, please."

"Just saying, brother. Now, where is Aurora?"

Elijah folded his hands at his desk and ignored the question. "I hear congratulations are in order. I'd hate to say I told you so, but..." He raised his eyebrow at his brother's glare. "Why are you here going on about Aurora when your True Love is upstairs, finally awake?"

"She's a threat to Caroline as long as she lives."

"Ah, I see."

"Do you?" Klaus shot back. "Now that I finally have her, nothing will stand in my way. I will destroy anyone that threatens her." His eyes flashed gold. "If our enemies find out what she is to me, they'll never stop."

"How is it any different from earlier? From Hope?" Elijah replied calmly. "We'll protect her, Niklaus."

The hybrid ran his hands through his hair. "It's not enough. I can't lose her now."

"What's going through your head, brother?" Elijah stood, rebuttoning his jacket and crossing over to Klaus. He gripped his younger brother's shoulders firmly and Klaus let him with a baneful glare. "I'll ask Mrs. Gilbert to do a locator spell, in the meantime, go and be with her. Tell her your fears, I'm sure she'll understand. Women need words as much as actions, brother. Trust me, I know this to be true."

* * *

"They're being all hush-hush about it." Caroline said to Alaric over facetime. "But I'm just glad to be awake. I don't know if I'll ever sleep again!"

She laid on Klaus's bed, talking to her co-parent and updating him on what she knew had happened. She'd called him after Bonnie and Elena left to find some dinner. She'd politely requested AB+ for herself. She was starving after all.

" _You have to eventually_." Alaric replied with a smile. " _I'm glad you're awake too. Josie and Lizzie will be excited to see you as soon as you fly back_."

"I have something to do first."

" _Isn't coming home more important than revenge_?"

Her lips quirked. "Spoken like a true ex-vampire hunter who spent his life tracking down his wife's killer."

" _I'm speaking from experience, Caroline. Revenge won't make you feel better_."

"No, but it still needs done." She didn't tell him about her decision to kill Aurora so Klaus didn't have to, he wouldn't understand. Alaric would just tell her that one more life to Klaus' millions of others wouldn't matter.

He wouldn't understand her feelings when it came to Klaus. Not many people would, but that was fine with her, she didn't need anyone to understand, just to accept that she cared for him.

Alaric sighed, opening his mouth to argue but a knock interrupted whatever he was going to say. "Just a sec." Caroline told him and called out, "Yeah?"

"Dressed yet, love? Can I come in?"

She scowled at Alaric's amused expression. "Ignore him. I have to go. Give the girls kisses for me. I'll call them in the morning."

"Bye, Caroline."

She hit end as Klaus peeked inside the room. "Dressed, I see. Can't say I'm not disappointed." She was wearing a white camisole and cut-off denim shorts that drew Klaus' distracted gaze. No matter how many times he gazed upon her, he was constantly reminded of her breath-stealing beauty.

Caroline rolled her eyes and sat up. "Smooth, Mr. Suave." She caught sight of a mug in his hand and flashed in front of him. "For me?" He offered it with a mocking bow and the blonde vampire snatched it from him, drinking it down in a blur. "Is there more? I'm starving."

"Kol is procuring more as we speak, but I can offer my services in the meantime."

She scoffed but couldn't fight her flushing face. "I'm not making you my blood bag, Klaus."

The hybrid lifted her chin with his finger and forced her to meet his eyes. "It would be my honor, love. Blood-sharing between paired couples is completely normal and beneficial."

"Paired couples? Is that what we are?"

When he didn't answer her and moved to sit on the bed, Caroline followed him. "Don't shut me out now, I thought we were past this. You can tell me anything. Just be honest." She tapped his nose. "It's only fair, you know." she added.

"I don't want to force you into anything, Caroline. That has never been my intent. I wanted you to come to me of your own free will."

"I came with you to New Orleans because I wanted...wait," She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Klaus continued, "Bonnie told you about the spell to wake you?" Caroline nodded, "It failed."

"Then how am I awake? Is this about the cure? Elena and Bonnie said to ask you about it."

"Yes. The only known cure to The Poison of Sleeping Beauty is True Love's Kiss."

She furrowed her brows, starting at him for a few moments. "You're kidding...right?"

Klaus stiffly shook his head, never taking his eyes off her. "I thought the same when Kol told me."

"Well, I mean, did you kiss me?"

"During the spell. They thought the power of the spell and my love would be enough to break it."

"Seriously?!" Her blue eyes widened. "So, it could have worked, like a little bit?" Her voice was small as she began to piece the situation together. "Enough to wake me?"

"No, love." He cupped her face. "Hope confirmed that it failed. I trust my daughter's judgement."

Her eyes darted around the room, at anything but him. "But-but that would mean that I, that we are-" She broke off and gaped at him with owl eyes.

Klaus brought their faces closer, just a breath apart. "We are whatever you want us to be, Caroline. Whatever, whenever, and however." He slanted his lips against hers and almost sighed with relief when she finally kissed him back. Her tongue pushed past the seam of his lips as she gripped his shoulders and settled in his lap. His blunt fingernails scraped her scalp through her silky curls as he matched her passion.

How long had he waited to have her like this again?

"Thank you." she breathed in between kisses. They stayed like that for many long minutes; breathing for each other, giving and getting, pushing and pulling. When Caroline couldn't think of anything but feeling his bare skin against hers, she started unbuttoning his shirt under his many necklaces.

His hands stopped her movement and she could've snapped his neck for the grievance. "Slow down, love. We'll have plenty of time for that after we've disposed of Aurora."

She glared, telling him, "No." with finality in her voice. Klaus looked genuinely surprised. "Yolo." she offered in explanation causing him to shoot her an unimpressed look. "Seriously! I don't want to wait anymore, Klaus. Don't you want me too?"

Klaus softly replied, "Caroline, as long as she lives, you'll be in danger. I can't rest until she's dead."

Caroline could tell he was serious about this, but that didn't mean they couldn't take their happiness in a stolen moment. She gave him a coy grin with her fangs bared. "If you won't sleep with me, then I'll have to take you up on your earlier offer." In a flash, she sunk her fangs in his neck and sucked greedily.

She trembled with pleasure against his skin as his super-charged blood filed her mouth.

He felt his eyes roll back as pleasure assaulted him like a wrecking ball. A strangled groan left his mouth and he clutched her even closer. His own fangs sharpened in his mouth and he ached to piece her soft skin was well.

Her hot tongue stroked his skin after she withdrew her fangs, as if she was afraid to let a drop go to waste. The blonde vampire purred, "Delicious. I can see the appeal."

Klaus shamelessly imagined her being just as greedy on another part of him. The thought alone made his shaft jerk, becoming painfully hard.

"Clothes off now." he demanded gruffly. Caroline grinned victoriously and flashed off him. Klaus rid himself of the offending items and pulled his baby vampire onto the bed. She squealed with delight and shoved him down on the bed, climbing on top with a wicked glint in her blue eyes.

"Here's my favorite part of you." she murmured silkily as she gripped his swollen appendage and rubbed her cheek on it lovingly.

Klaus stared transfixed at the sight but managed to mutter, "Is that so?" He forgot to breath when her hot tongue trailed from the base to the tip and she sucked the head in her mouth. She gripped his hips as her head bobbed up and down, taking him deep into the back of her throat and sucking hard. Her blunt fingernails dug into his skin –holding him steady- but he felt no pain.

"Caroline, ah, love...you drive me mad!"

Klaus struggled to speak through the pleasure. Why hadn't he wanted to do this now? He must have been touched in the head. He hissed out an oath when she began nuzzling his heavy sack. Klaus felt her tongue dart out to get a taste of the velvety skin. With a stunned exhaled, _puh_ , he noticed her other hand was between her legs petting herself, he struggled to keep his seed from rising and embarrassing himself.

"Love, please, if you don't stop-" His words were cut short when she engulfed him inside her hot mouth again, taking him as deep as she could.

She released his pulsing hardness with a wet pop. "Me too!" she gasped out, climbing on top of him. Klaus snatched a few of his pillows and crammed them underneath his back so he could sit up partly. This was a show he wasn't going to miss. She angled his pulsing hardness up to her opening and almost mewled at the feel of the thickness prodding her.

"I can feel how wet you are." He groaned, "This is going to be over before it begins, sweetheart. I'll make it up to you later."

She arched a brow. "Depends on your rebound time."

Klaus met her gaze and grated, "Non-existent."

Thoroughly titillated, Caroline held his gaze as she worked herself down his hardness. When he finally slipped to the hilt she threw her head back and grinded down on him frantically. "Klaus! Yes!" Her full breasts bobbed enticingly in front of his face, but he knew if he sucked even one dusty pink nipple in his mouth it would be over.

Part of him wanted to take it slowly and relearn her body after all these years. Worship and praise her as a woman like her deserved, but her frenzied movements, mewling moans, and expression of pure ecstasy were making that very difficult.

This time would be hard and fast, just enough to satisfy their hunger for each other, then he could properly make love to her later.

Klaus stilled her hips, trying to keep from coming before her. They both panted and Caroline gripped his shoulders. "Sorry." she huffed, her face and chest were flushed pink and her hair was wildly curling about her shaking shoulders.

Klaus kissed her nose and laid his forehead against hers. "You're so beautiful, Caroline. I will struggle to capture this moment on canvas later -with a raging hard-on no doubt."

She gave a short laugh. "Anything you say during hot-hybrid-vampire-sex is a given." Caroline kissed him heatedly, ready to finish what she'd started. "Now, shut up and let me have my wicked way you."

Klaus' lips curled as he thrust his hips upwards. She gave a cry of delight, snapping her hips forward, and dug her fingernails into his shoulders -it was sure to draw blood. The scent of it forced her fangs to descend and she saw that Klaus' hybrid features emerged as well.

Her heart ached -Klaus was absolutely too gorgeous for his own good. Even with his glinting yellow irises and double fangs, he made her heart beat like a hummingbird's.

She felt overly full, almost like she'd burst. Klaus had made her feel _whole –_ woman and vampire. The revelation couldn't have come at a better time.

Caroline's measured thrusts soon became frantic and wild. She panted with the exertion and watched Klaus stare at where their bodies joined. "See something you like?"

"Everything." He answered in between massaging her breasts and pinching the puckered nipples. "Look at them. Begging to be suckled."

"Yes, yes!"

"What is it you want? Say it."

"Suckle me, please!" She cupped one breast and brought it to his lips as she continued to ride him. Klaus closed his mouth over the stiff peak and swirled his tongue around it. Caroline moaned and clutched his head to her chest. After he switched to the other breast, she trembled with pleasure. "I'm close." she whimpered.

"Don't hold back, love." he grunted out, grabbing her hips to put some much-needed force behind her frantic rocking.

Back and forth, she took him inside her with bone jarring intensity. They panted and huffed as they both strived to finish and finally achieve that amazing bliss their bodies begged for. Caroline began to murmur under her breath in a desperate plea.

Once again, her nails drew blood on his shoulders as she used his body as an anchor to shamelessly rut on. She was past the point of caring if he finished and could only see her end in sight -she was racing toward it as fast as she could rock on her lover's thick hardness.

She barely registered Klaus speaking to her.

"-bite you, Caroline!"

Caroline would have agreed to anything at this point. Bite me? Yes please! She nodded forcefully. At the feeling of his double fangs piercing her left breast, she tossed her head back and shrieked, shuddering as her orgasm crashed into her.

Klaus wrapped both arounds around her waist to hold her withering body still. When he felt her wet sheath squeeze him even tighter with her orgasm, he roughly slammed inside her -finishing at last and groaning against the soft flesh of her breast. He withdrew his fangs and licked the two red droplets that escaped.

They considered each other as they caught their breath. Caroline could tell he was going to say it -those three words. Of course, she knew Klaus loved her, but to say it out loud -and in the actual world- made it more feel a thousand times more real.

And what about her? That his kiss had woke her was proof enough of what she's suspected all these years. How could she admit it to him, when she couldn't even admit it to herself?

His eyes faded from their hybrid color. "Caroline, I..."

She kissed his stubble covered cheek and rubbed their noses together. "Tell me, Klaus. Anytime you feel like it."

He took her hand and laid it on his chest above his beating heart. "It's for you, Caroline. It has always been for you. I love you, sweet Caroline." He gave her a look of such hope that she'd reply in kind, that she could only kiss him with all the passion she felt inside.

Maybe this way, he would know her feelings.

"Soon." he murmured into her ear.

* * *

Lucia and Hope sat on a balcony outside her bedroom, watching tourists and locals alike wander the Quarter. Jazz bands filled the night air with lively music, enticing smells wafted over the humid air, and a thunderstorm rumbled across the Mississippi River, it's lighting brightening up the sky like fireworks.

"Mmm." Lucia moaned, rubbing her stomach. "I can smell the cajun food. Crawfish Etouffee is my favorite."

"What me to order out? Freya's on-again off-again girlfriend owns a restaurant nearby. We can even get them to bring us drinks."

"Really?"

"Yep. I caught Keelin checkin' out my other aunt, Rebekah, once. It was completely innocent, and she knew that I saw, so we came to an _understanding_." Hope laughed. "As long as no one finds out that she's slipping me alcohol, I get watered down drinks and Freya is none the wiser!"

"You must really love your family." Lucia said, sighing. "I miss my dad so much. Klaus said he was probably dead. I don't know what I'll do if he is."

"There, there, Lucia." Hope rubbed her back. "If he is alive, I promise I'll find him. If not, my dad will punish Aurora and you can stay with us."

The dark-haired witch sniffled and met Hope's blue eyes. Tears began to well in her eyes as she threw her arms around the other girl and hugged her tight. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you so much."

"Either way." Hope told her, "Your family just got much bigger."

Lucia pulled away and grinned with happiness. She would finally have a family and maybe even her dad too! Lucia wiped her eyes when her stomach growled. "Um, yeah, I would love some take-out now."

"On it. Hello? It's Hope Mikaelson...yes, that's me. I'd like two heaping plates of crawfish _eh-too-fay_ , toasted french bread, and two hurricanes. Stat. Yep, put it on Keelin's tab. Thanks!"

The two girls smirked at each other. Hope reclined in her chair with a sigh, "Ah, it's good to be-." She met Lucia eyes with panic just as she threw her head back and screamed at the night sky.

Lucia watched in helpless horror as Hope began to convulse, mouth foaming, and pained grunts slipping from her mouth. Her body shook with tremors as the untrained witch struggled to keep her new friend in her seat.

"Help!" She shouted, crying with helplessness. "Help me!"

Just as soon as it started, it stopped -Hope went lax.

Elijah appeared and picked the witch up in his arms. He gazed at Lucia's tear-stained face. "What happened, Miss Deveaux?"

"She started shaking and groaning and then it just stopped. Is she okay?"

"A vision, then."

Before Lucia could open her mouth, Hope stiffened and jerked upright, shrieking and scrambling to get out of her uncle's arms. Elijah held her tight, but the young girl was struggling with all her strength.

" _It comes_!" She screamed, "Death comes for The Originals! It comes! _It comes_! "

Lucia stepped back against the railing, trembling with fear as more tears dripped down her face.

Klaus and a blonde woman Lucia didn't recognize appeared on the balcony with them. He took his daughter from Elijah, the blonde woman murmured something to him, and he flashed away. Sharing a concerned glance with Elijah, she turned to Lucia.

Her smile was kind and her blue eyes comforted the teen in a way she didn't understand. "Hi, I'm Caroline."

* * *

 **Once again, I have to say thank you to all my reviewers, fav'rs, and followers. I can't express how much ya'll mean to me. You are my favorite people in the world!**

 **Please let me know your thoughts and comments!**

 ***Muah***

 **Tiffywa~**


	15. Alive

**Weak**

 **Chapter 15**

 **A/N: Hello all! Welcome to the last 'official' chapter of Weak! :) So many pages filled with action, love, and heartbreak! Remember to follow me on tumblr for previews and updates!**

 **Enjoy and please excuse my mistakes.**

* * *

 **I'm still breathing,  
** **I'm still breathing**

Aurora de Martell sat at her vanity, staring at the face that felt like a stranger's. She picked up a dark red strand of hair, studying it. Her long locks had always been her favorite feature. She fondly remembered how Tristan used to tease her that she had been kissed by a dragon's fire.

The vampiress dropped the hair with a frown. Correction; her _dead_ brother used to tell her that.

Misery and rage warred inside her like opposing forces, each wanting to overcome her until she was nothing but a blistering, festered, open wound.

She felt like an exposed nerve walking around in a dead sleep most days, with only bouts of hate filled singularity when planning her revenge.

While most claimed she was insane -Tristan even put her away- she had never felt such a grounding sense of self until now. The clarity was unlike anything she'd ever known.

For nearly a millennium, she had been an aimless hedonist trapped in different Monasteries for the most part. Now, she had a greater purpose.

But that purpose wasn't everlasting. After it was finished, she planned to greet the morning sun and join her beloved brother in the afterlife, or wherever supernatural creatures went when they died.

She crumpled the handle of her brush and dropped it, eyeing the cutting shears laying on the pale pink desk. There was no one alive she loved. But even worse?

There was no one alive whom loved her.

* * *

"How's Hope?"

Caroline poured two fingers of bourbon in each tumbler she held and offered one to Klaus. He took it without looking and stood on the railing balcony above the courtyard.

"That bad, huh?" she asked lightly.

"Worse." He supplied, clenching his glass. He turned it up, swallowing the contents and flung it at the wall across the courtyard in a sudden burst of violence.

It shattered with a blooming crash, causing Caroline to flinch. She would have to tread carefully, but she wasn't afraid. No matter how angry Klaus had gotten, she trusted that he would never hurt her.

The Original Hybrid was practically thrumming with anger. He gripped the iron railing so tightly it began to give under his monstrous strength.

"Easy, Klaus." Caroline murmured, just loud enough that he'd have to strain to listen. She ran her hands along his shoulders and down his arms, trying to soothe him. His stiffened body began to relax under her touch. She laced her fingers through his, laying her chin on his shoulder and pressing into him from behind. "Didn't you once tell me that this was your favorite residence?"

He sighed, releasing his grip "I did."

Caroline nuzzled his cheek. His rough stubble felt so nice against her smooth skin. She couldn't help but to trail her hands over his stomach and chest. She felt his muscles contract at her touch, thrilling her. A low growl in his throat melted her insides.

She forced herself to step back before she got too carried away and nearly fanned herself. _Me Want!_ Their chemistry was combustible. "Feel better?"

In a flash, Klaus had her pinned against the railing overlooking the courtyard. He bent her over with a firm hand on her nape and ground his erection into her bottom. "No." he grated. "Now, all I want to do is shove our pants to the ground and show you what happens when you tease a thousand-year-old hybrid."

"Okay, okay!" Caroline whimpered, shamelessly grinding back on him. "I just trying to calm you down."

"Temper the beast with a soft touch? I will enjoy your efforts - _another time_."

Klaus released her, ignoring her pout, wanting nothing more than to scratch that itch right now, but Aurora couldn't be allowed free rein of this city any longer.

He'd tolerated her existence long enough.

"You're right." Caroline admitted. "We need to end this now. Did Hope tell you about her vision?"

"More or less. She saw all our deaths, but this was no normal vision. Someone tampered with it."

"How is that possible?"

"If a witch has the right ingredients, they can make you see whatever they will. Hope's visions are seamless, they enter her mind smooth as silk. That vision was shoved insider her head like a battery ram."

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine. Bonnie is with her now."

"Good." Caroline sighed, taking his hand. Klaus dropped his gaze to hers at the affectionate gesture, marveling at it. "How about you call a family meeting? I've got a plan."

* * *

Caroline gazed at the faces around her.

She hadn't known everyone present personally, but now she could confidently say that she'd go into battle with any of them. Bonnie and Elena sat closest to her, with their encouraging smiles and iron-forged friendship. She'd begged them to go home, but they vehemently denied her, saying they would see this through with her.

God, she loved those women.

Davina and Kol bickered beside an exasperated Elijah and irate Hayley, whom was currently threatening Kol's manhood if he didn't shut up.

Rebekah was scowling at her, but Marcel was all smiles. His grin was truly contagious.

Freya and Hope entered, both looking a little pale, but no worse for the wear. The Original Witch had come out of her coma with no permeant damage, just some extra experience concerning channeling more power than she could handle.

The teen disappeared back into the shadows and dragged Lucia into the room. The untrained witch took in everything with wide eyes.

A hand squeezing her hip brought her attention to the man at her side. Klaus was the adhesive super glue that held his family together -willing or not. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she met his gaze.

"You're are making me sick!" Rebekah called out. "Can we get on with this?"

Caroline rolled her eyes as Klaus replied, "'Bekah, do you always have to act like a brat?"

She glowered at him. "Only on the days that end in 'Y'."

"Please shut up, both of you." Caroline told them. She heard snickers around the room. "Now, we're here to discuss our little ginger issue."

"I looked into Hope's memory." Freya spoke up. "It wasn't a true vision. It was planted."

"That's why it hurt so much!" exclaimed Hope, shivering at the memory of it. "Why would someone want me to see your deaths?"

"Not someone." Hayley growled, "Aurora."

"She wanted us to believe it was real, hence why she made Hope see it. She knows Hope has visions." Marcel's eyes flashed an eerie red –which gave Caroline goosebumps- and his voice dropped low, "Someone in my Kingdom is feeding her information. A soon to be dead someone."

"She must have another witch." Davina considered Lucia. The young witch looked miserable as she held Hope's hand. "Another one she'd blackmailed no doubt."

"Vincent would know." Kol said. "He still shunning us?"

Elijah answered, "Unfortunately, Vincent isn't answering my calls and I've been unable to locate him lately."

"I can sniff him out." Hayley announced. "Give me a few hours and I'll bring him back."

Caroline nodded. "If we can find Vincent, then we should-"

" _Hypothetically._ "

"Seriously, Klaus? I know. Hypothetically, we should be able to find the witch and they'll lead us to Aurora."

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Rebekah gestured to the mocha-skinned teenager.

Caroline cleared her throat. After she had spoken with Lucia, she'd decided she didn't want to involve her unnecessarily. Bonnie and Freya had agreed, they'd lift the spell connecting their lifeforces before killing Aurora. The untrained witch was too traumatized as it was.

"I don't want to involve her."

"We can use her to find Aroura." Rebekah continued, as if Caroline hadn't talked. "Better yet, didn't you say their life forces were connected? Why don't we just ki-"

Caroline had the Original female dangling by her punishing grip on Rebekah's throat before she could finish the word.

"Hey!" Marcel bared his fangs, his red eyes glowing.

Klaus appeared behind him in that instance, eyes flashing gold at the threat. One nip from Marcel would kill Caroline and Klaus could not abide by any threats to her life. He gripped Marcel's shoulder, giving it a sight squeeze.

"Ah-ah." He told his adoptive son. "Let the ladies sort this bit out, yeah?"

Marcel's fangs receded as Rebekah broke Caroline's hold and bared her own teeth. "We could be done with this whole 'ginger issue' like this-" she snapped her fingers. "Just give the little orphan Annie a bit of vampire blood, snap her neck, and presto! She'll wake up good as new and Aurora will be as dead as her brother!"

Elena couldn't believe what she was hearing. "She's just a child, Rebekah!"

"I was the same age -as were you- when we were changed. She'll adjust."

"We didn't have a choice!" Caroline shot back. This was getting ridiculous. "Can we just drop it?"

"A choice?!" Rebekah snapped, "I know you and your little rag-tag group like to pretend your hands are crystal clean, but I don't lie to myself. If one unimportant little orphan's death is the answer to keep my family safe-" she pivoted and hissed at Lucia. " _-then she's already as good as dead!_ "

Lucia gasped and shirked back behind her friend. Hope stepped up in front of her and met her aunt's gaze unflinching, raising her chin in silent defiance.

"Enough!" Bonnie shouted. All eyes turned to the Bennett witch. "Can't you see? This is exactly what Aurora wanted when she planted the vision."

It was quiet as everyone digested her claim.

Elijah stood, buttoning his navy jacket. "Mrs. Gilbert is correct. Aurora obviously wanted to create distention between us, knowing we'd bicker and war between our selves. Now," He motioned for his wife's hand. Hayley took it, giving him a small smile before turning serious as he addressed the occupants of the room. "We will continue to be a united front and finally bring this problem to a close."

Hayley said, "Caroline?"

When Hayley wasn't being a back-stabbing skank, Caroline found that she genuinely liked the other woman. Clutching Klaus' hand, she retorted, "Once we have Aurora in our sights, leave her to me."

* * *

"You mustn't take any unwise risks tonight."

Elijah had pulled Caroline to the side, planning to explain some very real realities about her regime. And to warn her.

"I don't plan to." Caroline told him. "I haven't left anything to chance." He had no idea that a hulking slightly-neurotic control freak was hiding behind her smiling face.

"I don't doubt you've thought of all the complications, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Caroline, please." The differences between the brothers astounded her sometimes. While Elijah was business-like and all manners, Klaus was completely brash and rude in the best scenarios. She sighed. "I just want this to be over with."

"I understand." Elijah nodded. "But Klaus won't take any chances with you, Caroline. You need to be aware of his ruthlessness."

"What are you saying?"

"He will sacrifice much for you. I fear too much."

The seriousness in his face caused Caroline pause. She knew Klaus would protect her with his life. With other's lives too, but she hoped he wouldn't go that far.

She would have to lay down her boundaries, making it very plain that no one was to die for her.

"I'll talk to him." Caroline finally replied. "Do you think Vincent will help us?"

The uptight Original actually winked at her. "It's nothing a little incentive can't accomplish. Hayley can be very persuasive."

* * *

Hayley made quick work of tracking the current Regent of the New Orlean's witches down.

Fresh from turning, she hopped on top the sleeping warlock, not believing that she caught him unaware.

Vincent scrambled away and began the spell to give his attacker an aneurism. Upon seeing the cringing female hybrid, he trailed off and scowled at her. "Hayley. What do you want?"

"We need your help."

The warlock rubbed the bridge of his nose. " _Of course_ , you do. Now, can you please get some clothes on before Elijah shows up her to rip my heart out for seeing his wife naked?"

* * *

Bonnie studied the warlock across from her. "You're the Regent of the Nine Covens?"

He considered her, as well. "You're a Bennett Witch."

"I am."

"I knew your grandfather."

Lips thinned, Bonnie titled her head. Deflection, then? "Are you going to help us?"

"Do I have a choice?" He gestured to Hayley, whom stood at the doorway frowning at him. He and The Originals had a rocky past. Like the kind where he hoped to never see another Mikaelson again.

Vincent was sure that it was mutual.

"Anyway, where'd you find a doppelganger?" He motioned to the other woman in the room, Elena. "Her blood is priceless if combined with the other one."

"He's dead."

"How'd you know I was a doppelganger?" Elena asked. She sat at the other end of the table in Freya's room. It definitely looked like witch's workspace, with its creepy jarred ingredients, shelves filled with old books, and some kind of herbal incense burning.

The Original Witch's bed was crammed in a corner, like an afterthought. It seemed Freya was all work and no play.

Vincent scoffed. "I am the Regent." He took the grimoire out of Bonnie's hands, earning a glare from the other witch. "I've met a Traveler or two." He added. "Plus, the Ancestor's tell me your bloodline is very important."

Elena and Bonnie shared a look at the mention of the Travelers. The Bennett Witch asked, "Will the Ancestor's help us?"

"They'll help." He replied absently as he flipped through the pages, looking over the Bennett Grimoire with a calculative eye. "The Bennett's always had a knack for spells. This is a very powerful grimoire."

"It goes everywhere with me."

"Very smart of you, Mrs. Bennett."

"It's Gilbert actually. But call me Bonnie."

Elena reached to shake the warlocks hand. "And I'm Elena Salvatore."

Vincent nodded, distracted by his connection with the semi-human woman. He felt the magic steepled in her blood. Clearing his throat, he released Elena. "Vincent Griffith at your service." He gave the women a mocking bow.

Hayley growled from her post, eyes flashing gold in warning.

Freya appeared behind her, carrying a stack of books. No doubt grimoires. "Already being your charming self, Vincent?" she quipped.

"Always."

She rolled her eyes and sat the grimoires on the table, handing Bonnie, Elena and Vincent each one. "Look for location spells. We need one powerful enough to find someone hidden by magic."

"What about the one you used to find Aurora's location from the letter?" Bonnie inquired, thumbing through the pages.

"It was simple enough, like the one I used to find your friend's daughters, but it won't work if the witch is magically protected. I tried the locator spell earlier this morning and it set my whole map on fire."

"Ergo, they're using magic to hide themselves." Bonnie explained. "Maybe we can channel something?"

Freya visibly paled. She was still shaken from almost rotting from the inside out. "I think we should wait. Use it as last resort."

Vincent read over a few spells, only half listening to the women in the room, but the waver in Freya's voice caught his attention. The Original Witch afraid? Now, he was very curious.

"I agree." Elena said, offering the Original Witch a smile. "We're lucky no one got seriously hurt last time."

The doppelganger rose a nock higher in Freya's book.

"Something happen?" Vincent asked. Freya was an unflappable, mega-powerful witch who put the hard in hardcore. She was ruthlessly single minded when it came to her family's protection and wouldn't hesitate to dispose anyone who stood in her way.

And Klaus wondered where he got that wonderful trait from?

The women exchanged wide glances until Freya cast him a bored expression and shrugged. "My last attempt to channel didn't go well. Needless to say, I'm not in any hurry to repeat the experience."

That was curious indeed. And Freya down-playing it like that? It must have been a very powerful spell. The Mikealson's have been up to something.

Nonchalantly, he went back to his reading in silence. "You know what they say about getting back in the saddle after you fall off the horse..." he muttered.

Freya shot him a vexed glare but didn't comment.

After a few quiet moments with only the sound of turning pages, Hayley said, "Wait." The female hybrid tensed with aggression. Her hybrid features pushed to the fore. "Aurora's here!" she growled, flashing out of the room.

She slammed into an invisible force field that vibrated the whole room and sent her flying into the opposite wall, bricks and dust flying through the room. Hayley didn't move from it.

Elena shrieked, moving to cover Bonnie. "What's happening?!"

Freya glanced at Vincent. The warlock was smirking at her with his hands raised in the air and a spell on his lips. A force slammed her and the women onto their knees.

"You will pay for this!" she ground out, gasping at the strength of the magic holding her in place.

"Believe it or not..." Vincent told them, "I'm saving your lives."

* * *

Caroline wandered through the Compound. She'd taken a luxurious bath in Klaus' garden tub after a mind-blowing rendezvous with him that left her sweaty and sticky, but _oh so_ satisfied. Now, she searching for her...boyfriend? Could she call him that? It didn't feel right. Boyfriend was so...temporary.

Now, Klaus and herself shared a fated bond. Klaus was her True Love, her soulmate. It was a little overwhelming, but her heart practically sung whenever the Original Hybrid was near. It was time to call a spade, a spade.

She was in love with Klaus.

Head over heels, shot by cupid's arrow, total goo-goo eyes and everything. She hadn't been ready twenty years ago when she had met him at the young age of seventeen. She was nearing forty-six now and found that she craved Klaus' acceptance, companionship, and the intense love he offered her.

Hadn't she desperately desired to be put first in her youth? To be someone's top priority? It may have been immature to want those things, but deep down she would never accept a life partner who would put her on the back burner.

Klaus had put her first many times, with actions and words. Caroline had to stifle the urge to sigh with awe. Besides his -now dormant, _usually_ \- homicidal tendencies, he was her dream guy. The ying to her yang. Just thinking about him set her heart racing. Double dreamy sigh.

Yep, she was a goner.

Finding another empty room, she stopped and concentrated on listening for signs of life. Had everyone already left?

No, that couldn't be right. They'd all agreed to stay together until Aurora was caught. She didn't hear a peep from the entire household.

It was too quiet.

"Hello?" she called. Where was everyone? The hairs on her nape rose when an eerie feeling washed over her.

A hand gripped her chin from behind. A breathy voice she could never forget hissed in her ear, "Awake already, dove?"

Her head was wretched to the side and she welcomed the nothingness.

* * *

Caroline felt a stabbing pain in her back, just at her left shoulder. She tried to move away but someone was making a commotion, some man demanding and yelling. Couldn't a girl get any sleep around here?

"Release her, Aurora!"

Huh? Aurora? Blinking to clear her fogginess, Caroline gaped when she finally came to.

A sneering voice purred next to her head, "Care to explain how you're awake, dove?"

"Not really." She muttered weakly. The pain in her back intensified. Caroline grimaced, peering behind her.

A short-haired Aurora held her in place on her knees with something super pointy digging into her back. If she was a betting woman, Caroline would put all her money on the assumption that it was a stake.

She snapped at her captor, "Nice haircut, McCrazy Pants." Aurora's deep red hair had been sheared to her chin.

"Caroline!" Klaus bellowed. He rammed his head into an invisible barrier. Blood trickled down his forehead, his face was a mask of murderous rage. "If you hurt her..." He was in some kind of circular magic forcefield.

"Care!"

Caroline saw Hope and Lucia, sitting on a chaise lounge, holding hands and looking stricken. "Are you okay?" she asked them.

Both teens nodded silently. They must be scared to death. Her mothering instincts couldn't stand for the injustice.

"They'll be fine as long as they don't interfere." Aurora hissed by her ear. "I was going to slit Hope's throat in front of him, but then I found you! Awake and smelling just like Klaus!" She clucked her tongue. "Naughty girl. I should kill you just for that."

"NO!" Klaus pounded the barrier so hard the entire Compound shook. His ear-splitting roar was as equally terrifying. His teeth and eyes had transformed; double fangs sharpened in his mouth, black veins swelled above his cheeks, and the whites of his eyes flooded black.

Golden irises glowed from behind the barrier with complete and total menace.

If Klaus' monstrous strength couldn't break the barrier, then they were all doomed. Caroline tried to think of an out, but her brain shrugged, saying ' _sorry, all out'_. Even if she got the chance to escape, she refused to leave Klaus, Hope, and Lucia behind.

How had Aurora got to them first? Her perfect plan was ruined! She should have prepared for this!

Caroline also knew that she'd have to disable Aurora without killing her, or Lucia would die too.

"By killing you -Klaus' most beloved- I will have my revenge. An eye for an eye."

Klaus thundered, "I didn't kill your brother - _but I wish I had_!"

Caroline shrieked when the stake was shoved deeper. She felt the tip with each beat of her heart. The very real reality of her imminent death dawned on her. She could die- _die_ today!

Hope cried out as Klaus rammed the barrier again and again, shaking the Compound. "NO!"

Never to see Josie and Lizzie again? Or any of her friends? Never to tell Klaus she loved him? It was unthinkable. Caroline wanted to live! The stake slipped from her back and she sagged with relief, but Aurora held her frim.

"Not just yet, dove." She told Caroline. "We'll drag this out a for minutes more. Build up the desperation."

Klaus grated, "When my siblings get here-"

Aurora cackled like a mad woman. "They are here, you fool! Trapped in the same manner as you." Her face darkened. "No one is coming to the rescue."

At the flicker of despair in Klaus' hybrid eyes, Caroline hissed, "Just kill me and get it over with, pycho! No one wants to hear your evil monologue."

"Enough, Caroline!" The Original Hybrid punched the barrier, red splattering against it. He must have split his knuckles open.

 _"-me help."_

 _"I can't!"_

Caroline absently heard the teenagers whispering. The she-devil hadn't noticed yet. Klaus' firsts plummeted the barrier with each word. He was covering it up! Could Hope could knock Aurora out? Maybe she did need to keep her talking! "Why are you doing this?" Caroline asked Aurora. "I've never done anything to you!"

Aurora titled her head and pointed at Klaus. "He has done this to you! Lothaire heard whispers that Klaus was in love with some hick-town baby vampire and investigated. Imagine his surprise when your freak daughters could siphon magic!"

Ignoring the insult to Josie and Lizzie, she said, "Where is Lothaire?" Lucia stiffened beside Hope.

"Dead-as-a-doornail."

Lucia gasped, hiding her face into Hope's neck and began sobbing. Caroline ached at the heartbreaking sound.

"Why kill him?"

Aurora studied Lucia, her expression cruel. "He wasn't on board with my plan." Waving it off, she smiled. "Alas, it was a bitter necessity."

There was something else Caroline wanted to know. "Why tie your lifeforce to hers?"

"So, she would lead me straight to Klaus and guarantee my safety." _evil smirk_ "I knew Klaus wouldn't kill her outright after he'd become so weak." She glanced the Original Hybrid. "He used to be magnificent, striking down any who opposed him and eviscerating his enemies. A true Hybrid King."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus' face was like stone, he let nothing show. Did Aurora hit a nerve? Did Klaus really think he was a weaker version?

Aurora wrinkled her nose. "Now, he hides in the shadows, a weak imitation of his former self."

Seriously? What a load. "You're not weak, Klaus!" Caroline shouted. She needed him to know the truth. "Being a pycho-murder is easy! Easy equals weak. You're stronger than you've ever been!"

Aurora boxed her ear, making Caroline see stars again. The need to retaliate surged deep inside her, making her fangs sharpen in her mouth. Oh, how she wished she could rip this lunatic's throat out -with her teeth!

Think of Lucia! She didn't want the young girl to die, so she had to shoved down her bloodlust. Glancing at the teen, Lucia was watching her with grim determination and whispering to Hope.

Klaus' daughter cried openly. Her young, beautiful face was etched with misery. Maybe Hope couldn't do anything? Why else would she be so unhappy?

Caroline released a shaky breath. Things weren't looking good. This could end badly.

"Shut up!" Aurora screeched at the girls. She sighed, "I'm weary of this. Time to die, dove."

Meeting Klaus' wild eyes, Caroline felt a single tear slip down her cheek. Seeing it, Klaus became frenzied, roaring and tearing at his magical cage.

She didn't mourn for herself, but Klaus and her girls. Caroline wished she'd gotten more time with them to tell them she loved them one last time. She could tell one person at least. _Deep breath._ "I need you to know I love you, Klaus. T-tell my girls too. I'm sorry."

Klaus stilled, looking like he's been struck.

She closed her eyes. This was it. She fought down the traitorous survival instinct that commanded her to _just freakin' leave_. She wouldn't abandon the people she'd grow to care for.

He bellowed, "NO!" and continued to claw and strike the barrier like an animal gone mad. Dust rained all around them as the Compound shuddered from the abuse.

Caroline flinched when a spray of warm blood splattered her hair. Blue eyes snapping back open. Her nose said, ' _blood_!', but not hers? There was no pain that she could feel, so what gives? She peered behind her.

"Wh-what?!" Aurora gasped. Blood poured from her mouth and quickly soaked her shirt. A gaping wound in her stomach bled profusely.

Caroline jerked away from Aurora, stepping back as the red-head fell to her knees. She heard Hope collapse was well.

"H-how?" Aurora spluttered, looking completely bewildered, just before she collapsed into her own pool of blood, unmoving.

* * *

"Give...me your hand." Bonnie whispered to Freya. Their oppressor in the figurative and literal sense had turned away to take a call.

Freya placed her hand in Bonnie's, trusting the Bennett witch. She felt Bonnie begin to channel her power.

"Sorry about that." Vincent told them. Elena wisely covered their linked hands by inching in front of them. "Regent is a demanding job -that I never wanted."

" _Phasmatos radium calaraa._ ", Bonnie murmured. The two witches abruptly disappeared from sight.

"Where'd they go?!" Vincent demanded. "She'll kill them if they interfere!"

Elena shrugged.

The warlock narrowed his eyes at her and began muttering a spell, oblivious to the heavy vase floating in the air right behind him.

It rose above his head and slammed down with the force of a hammer. **CRASH.**

Vincent collapsed just as Bonnie and Freya appeared again, both grinning.

"Next time it's my turn." Freya told Bonnie, collecting a pair of ancient looking handcuffs and cuffing Vincent.

"I'm getting too old for a 'next time'."

Bonnie helped her best friend stand and crossed the room to check on Hayley. The hybrid was still out cold, but she'd make a full recovery.

The hardiness of hybrids could not be overstated.

"Let's go greet our company." Freya clipped, "I hate being late to a party."

Elena glanced at Bonnie with a smile. The Bennett Witch rolled her eyes and took her hand, pulling her best friend along to whatever fresh hell awaited them.

* * *

They came upon the courtyard just as Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, Kol and Davina appeared.

Aurora laid still in a puddle of blood in the center of the floor and Caroline, Klaus, and Hope huddled around another person on the floor beside the chairs.

A closer look revealed Lucia, just as unmoving as Aurora.

"No!" Davina cried, racing toward the young witch's body. Kol was right behind her.

Caroline looked up from Klaus' embrace. Her face was pinkened and tear streaked. "S-she saved us." She buried her head in his chest and sobbed harder. Elena and Bonnie went to their knees beside her, warily glancing at Klaus. The Original Hybrid hesitated but finally opened his arms and enfolded the three best friends.

Rebekah approached her niece. Hope was staring at her friend with a detached blankness and a trembling bottom lip.

She gathered her in her arms and cooed, "It's alright, love."

"I killed her!" Hope wailed, ripping out of her aunt's arms and vomiting the contents of her lunch. Rebekah rubbed her back in soothing circles as the teen heaved.

Elijah asked, "Hayley?"

"In my room, knocked out with Vincent." Freya told him. Elijah raised his brows. "She hit the barrier and it tossed her into the wall. She'll be fine." Her lips quirked, "Bonnie hit Vincent with a vase. He lives, for now."

He nodded. "Get everyone out of here while I collect her, and we'll take care of this." With one last solemn glance at his family, he disappeared.

Freya sighed with weariness. Another young witch lost and another enemy vanquished. She'd make sure to give Lucia and Lothaire proper burials. After all, it was the least she could do after the teenager's sacrifice.

 _Thank you, Lucia Deveaux._

 ** _the end_**

* * *

 **...**

 **tiffywa~**


	16. Epilogue

**Weak**

 **Epilogue**

 **A/N: Welcome to The End. I thought ya'll needed some adorable af fluff after all that heartache.**

 **This is for YOU. All my readers, reviewers, fav'ers, and followers! I don't think I could've finished Weak w/o you!**

* * *

"I think you're right, love."

Caroline peered up at Klaus from her spot beside him in bed. They'd just gotten back from Lucia's burial. It had been a beautiful sunny day, without a cloud in the sky, and the perfect temperature –enough cool winds to keep to humidity down to a tolerable level. White magnolia blossoms, red hibiscus blooms, and large violet Louisiana Iris flowers surrounded the dual gravesite of the teen and her adoptive father.

Klaus had bought the entire cemetery and renamed it for her family name; Deveaux.

Bonnie, Freya, and Davina had each spelled the colorful flowers with a non-wilting spell. But Caroline couldn't stop thinking that Lucia Deveaux had deserved that and more. They'd failed the young witch.

"We'll never argue if you keep that frame of mind." Caroline finally replied.

Klaus tucked her into his side. Lust stirred inside him at the feel of her clothed body against his, but he needed to tell her about his newest revelation. "Then I shall endeavor to always be wrong." Caroline halfheartedly swatted him, and he caught her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

He heard her breath hitch at the contact and felt like groaning. Caroline was insatiable, acting like she could never get enough of him. Just last night, she'd snuck upon him in the kitchen and sank her fangs into his neck. He'd shot rock hard and gritted his teeth to keep from coming inside his pants.

The vixen had licked her lips after withdrawing her bite and asked for dessert, eyeing Klaus' tented pants.

Klaus shook himself. She was giving him the big head. "It's embarrassing really, how long it took me to realize where real strength comes from." He sighed. "I thought accepting that I loved you meant accepting my weakness."

"I don't feel weak, quite the opposite actually." He confessed. "Just knowing you're by my side, I feel like I can do anything."

Caroline gave him a pained smile. "About that..." Elena and Bonnie had invited her to ride back with them earlier and she was seriously considering it. She missed her girls and her students.

Steel laced his tone, "I won't be apart from you."

"Klaus, I have a life in Mystic Falls."

"That's fine –as long as you've room for one more."

She gaped, "You'd leave Nola for me?"

"Rebekah and Kol will stay here with their better halves, Elijah and Hayley will accompany Hope to New York for college, and I happen to be the new owner of a gently used private jet." He pressed her hand to his cheek. "We can visit whenever we like, as well as get started on our world tour."

Caroline couldn't stop the huge smile from taking over her face, but Klaus didn't like the mischievous gleam in her eyes. "I have one condition, though." she told him.

* * *

"I might think you hate me, love." Klaus grumbled, tugging at his clothes and glaring at any child that dared stare at him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "They're just boys, Klaus. Stop being a baby."

" _Prepubescent_ boys, the worst kind. B.O. and cracking voices all around."

She ignored him and clapped her hands for attention. "Gather around me, please!" She called out, "Jason! I know you heard me. Come on!"

When the class of ten scuffled in around them, Caroline smiled and motioned toward Klaus. "Good afternoon, boys. I'd like you to meet Mr. Mikaelson. He'll be your new gym teacher until Mr. Heckley gets back from his honeymoon."

She elbowed Klaus when he only glowered at them. He muttered, "Hello." _'Ello._

The closest boy's eyes widened. "Dude! Where are you from?"

"Around, but I lived here a thousand years ago."

Shocked gasps and sounds of awe came from the class. Caroline glanced at Klaus, he was puffing his chest like a rooster.

"Are you older than dirt?"

"So cool!"

"Are you a vampire?"

"Can I see your fangs?"

Klaus revealed his hybrid features to the boys. They crowded in around him with questions and admiration. He met Caroline's gaze with a smirk and hissed at them. The boys closest jumped back and knocked the other ones over into a pile of awkward limbs and uncertain masculinity.

Caroline shook her head and told them to start warming up. She pulled Klaus to the side. "You know you can't compel them, right?"

Klaus' eyes widened as he gave a mocked gasp. "You wound me, sweetheart. Did I mention boys this age can be very impressionable?" He smirked. "I won't have to."

"Behave yourself, Mr. Mikaelson." She told him. "Or this can be a permeant post."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Who else can better teach these children art and it's many forms? You have quality skills, Caroline, but I have first-hand experience with all the Greats, and most of them learned from _me_."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. Don't teach them any bad habits, Klaus. _Or else._ " She snidely muttered, "Quality skills, he says."

He grasped her hand and kissed it. "I promise to be on my best behavior. What time will you be finished this evening?"

At Klaus' earnest gaze, she deflated and smiled at him. "I should be done about six. Ric runs this school like a pro, but he hates the paperwork attached to it. He's left me all the important forms and letters from this past month."

"You're a saint, love. But I already knew that."

The unguarded smile on his face could've knocked the breath from Caroline like a blow. He always looked to be craved from marble, but when he smiled at her like that...

Klaus was the most beautiful person she'd even seen.

Her heart sped up as she blushed. Could this gorgeous man whom repeatedly put her first and treated her like a queen truly be real? He abandoned a five-hundred-year vendetta just for her confession and left his most beloved city behind to be with her.

He was looking at her like he expected her to say something. What had he said? "I...what? Yes." She lamely replied, finally.

Klaus chuckled, and cupped her cheek, bringing her in for a sweet peck. "I'll be counting down the seconds." He rasped.

Caroline watched him go, albeit a little sadly. Which didn't make sense, since she'd see him again in a few hours for dinner. "I love you, Klaus." She whispered, knowing he could still hear her. This was only the second time she'd told him.

Her hybrid soulmate tensed and glanced back at her. The heat in his eyes scalded her body and set her on fire. _ME WANT!_

Klaus addressed the class, still giving her his full attention. "Run ten laps around the school and when you're finished with that, run ten more." A myriad of groans sounded, but he waved them off. "Begin now!"

The Original Hybrid stalked her as the boys filled out of the room. The hunger in his eyes melted her insides and caused her breaths to shallow. She had an idea where he head was. Probably right beside hers.

Klaus flashed and grabbed her, slamming her bodily into the wall. "Klaus!" She shrieked, "Not here!"

He'd already lifted her and placed her legs on his shoulders. Caroline trembled with excitement at the position and clutched his curls. "You really want me to stop, sweetheart?"

Caroline slitted her eyes at him but shook her head wordlessly.

"That's my good girl." He purred, "Now, lift you skirt for me."

Caroline did as he commanded and shuddered at the feeling of his breath on her bared sex.

"No panties?" He huskily murmured. He marvelous at the glinting folds. "You've ruined me. I don't think I could love you more." When she whimpered and rolled her hips toward him, Klaus held her still. "You want my kiss?"

Caroline nodded vehemently.

"Say it again, and I'll give it to you."

"I love you, Klaus!" She cried, "I love you so much, please!" Caroline adored the affection shining in his eyes. Finally, she'd found someone who would accept herself -flaws, quirks and everything. She couldn't remember ever being so happy.

And when Klaus was finished teasing and gave her his sexy kiss, she told him the same repeatedly.

* * *

Klaus paced the floors in Caroline's bedroom. His luggage sat in the corner, half unpacked, but he'd finish it later.

It was just after six in the evening and he anxiously awaited his True Love to return to him. This night's importance couldn't be overstated. Everything had to be perfect.

He'd ordered burgers and chips from The Mystic Grill and lit a few candles he'd found in her dresser, next to an eye-raising self-pleasure toy he'd discovered. He might have also gone through her knicker drawer.

He'd decided she'd model them all for him, especially the red, lacy ones. His inner wolf appreciated those very much.

When he heard steps and smelled the very distinct scent that was solely Caroline, he flashed to the door and opened it.

"Hello, love."

Caroline smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss. What started out as a chaste smooch, become frantic and heady just as quickly. She pulled away with flushed cheeks. "I could get used to a greeting like that."

Klaus smirked and stepped back to allow her entry. He shut the door and followed her in, watching her reaction to his candlelight dinner.

"I half expected steak and lobster tails." She joked, kicking off her shoes and sitting on the bench.

Klaus joined her. "This was the first meal we shared here. I thought it would be romantic." And it was the place he'd told her that he was still a man after her heart.

"Very romantic, especially with the can...dles." She blushed from her head to her chest. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh, in a drawer."

"So, you were snooping in my things?"

"Call it a wolf's curiosity. I wanted a first-hand look into my True Love's life. Imagine my surprise when I found her sex toy."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm a young, healthy, vampire and I've never had the desire to eat Woody afterwards."

"Woody?" Klaus chuckled. "You named it Woody. And how many non-Woodys have you wanted to eat afterwards?"

"A lady never tells." Her lips quirked. "Less than you I'm sure."

"Only because you're still a baby vampire." He pointed out.

Caroline shot back, "Which makes you a cradle robber, pervert."

Klaus shrugged, standing and retrieved a bottle of red wine, offering it to Caroline. She held out her wine glass and took a generous sip, eyeing him all the while.

"Bon appetite, sweetheart. Mystic Fall's contribution to gourmet food." Klaus dryly told her as he motioned to the food.

"Hey! I actually love the Grill's food. I grew up on it, y'know."

As they ate, Caroline explained her plans to expand the school and Klaus recounted his evening with ten pre-teen boys. She'd grinned when he slid his fries over to her. Together, they'd finished a bottle of wine.

Pleasantly buzzed, Caroline draped herself on him and nuzzled his cheek. "You didn't have to get me drunk to get laid, Klaus. After what you did earlier today, I'm a done deal, lover."

"Duly noted, but I've a question for you, Caroline.

"Hm?" She pouted when he stood up from the bench. She scooted to the edge and asked, "Where're you goin'?"

Klaus turned back to face her and reached from something in pocket. Caroline gasped when she spied the tiny black velvet box. Tears welled in her eyes when The Original Hybrid lowered onto one knee.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing herself into his shocked arms. "Yes, Klaus. Yes, yes, yes!"

Klaus hesitated before clasping her to him. "I think you're supposed to wait until I ask." But it sounded more like a question because he truly didn't know. Hadn't Elijah asked Hayley before she'd said yes? "I had a whole speech prepared and everything."

Caroline giggled and pulled back from him. "Isn't this just a formality, anyway? We're soulmates, Klaus. Marriage seems so unimportant compared."

"I assumed you'd have concerns."

"Like what?"

"Like your previous marriage?"

"Stefan would want me to be happy." She nudged him. "He'd also want his friend to be happy too. What else ya got? I can do this all night."

"Elizabeth and Josette."

"That's an easy one. They adore you already. You did save their mother." She glared at him. "Why do I feel like I'm talking you into this? You left New Orleans for me! You gave up your revenge on Katherine for me! You've always put me first and accepted me for who I am. Of course, I'd want to marry you! I would tie myself to you in every way possible."

Klaus kissed her cheek. "You've made me the happiest man alive, sweet Caroline. I love you."

"And I love you too." She sighed, "I had to throw my first wedding together so quickly, I didn't get to enjoy it. This time will be very different."

Klaus could swear he heard his bank account whimper, but he'd give anything to have this feeling all the time. The happiness bubbling up inside him was addicting. The future wasn't an endless yawning nothingness filled with paranoia and regret, but the clear blue sky of another day brimming with love and excitement. He would give her anything. "Anything you want, love."

"Right now?" She breathed, "I want to make love to my fiancé."

Klaus let Caroline pull him toward the bed, climb on top of him, and straddle him. Even in this postion, Niklaus Mikaelson had never felt so powerful.

 **"If your weakness is love then you are extremely strong."**  
 **― Efrat Cybulkiewicz **

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Meh about it? Lmk! Klaroline Appreciate Week begins soon, so expect more goodies! And don't forget to follow me on Tumblr; tiffywa**

 **MUAH MUAH MUAH**

 **tiffywa~**


End file.
